Ridin'dirty
by Domieke
Summary: Cloud Strife and Tifa Lockhaert have been best friends since childhood, joining Avalanche everything changes ... To safe Cloud, a sacrifice has to be made. A CloTi story
1. Chapter 1

for starters, I want to apologies for my bad english. I'm from belgium so my motherlanguege is dutch!  
this is going to be my first fanfic, so have mercy with me, please :)  
any comment is very welcome!

so hope your going to enjoy my story!

Ridin'dirty Part one

"Get her the f*ck outta here Barret! I'll deal with these guys" Cloud yelled to Barret. Barret, Tifa and Cloud just placed the last explosives to destroy the main makoreactor from sector 4. Of course this didn't go unnoticed and they were being followed by Shinra-soldiers.

"The hell I'm going anywhere! you're not getting all the fun for yourself Strife" Tifa said with a smirk on her face, her voice full of confidence. Positioning herself in a defensive stance she sends Cloud a wicked grin. Oh how he loved that grin, only Tifa was able to make that kind of goofy grin. With her lips parted slightly, showing her pearly with theeth. The right edge of her mouth lifted upwards almost reaching her eyes, who were sparkling like the moon shining on a lake on a beautifull winternight without a cloud hanging in the sky.

"Teef! Not this time, get out of here right now. Barret!" cloud yelled while positioning himself with his bustersword at the ready in front of Tifa and Barret so they could escape safely. He had a bad feeling about this and he just wanted Tifa to be safe. Whenever he had this tingling feeling in his left arm, he knew something was going to happen. It was like something was warning him for wathever was to come. When Cloud turned his head over his shoulder he saw that grin from Tifa directed directly to him. Their eyes met for just a split second and he was lost.  
"damn it!" he cursed "don't do that!"

Tifa couldn't keep that little smile from forming on her lips. 'works every time' she tought to herself and went to stand next to Cloud. That was her place while fighting, to the right from Cloud.

Tifa noticed Barret was missing from het right side, turning around she saw him standing there. Looking like a monkey that just couldn't decide in witch tree it was going to swing.  
"whaaaat the $hdzx* am I to do Spikey? first ya' yellin my *hudzb^= ears off that I'otta take her outa here and now ya'lettin here fight! ..." Cloud just shrugged and made a straight line to the first soldier that was closing in on them.

"Allright then ya'll gonna go down!" Barret yelled and came to stand next to Tifa, putting his arm at the ready and firing it at the upcoming soldiers.  
Tifa smiled and ran for the soldier that was coming for her. Dodging every blow he send for her, she punched hime with her right fist, sending him backwards.  
making it easy for her to kick of with her front leg into the air, landing perfectly on the chest from her opponent and pushing him to the ground.  
Landing on the ground a little bit further she turned and saw Cloud finish him of with his sword. She gave him a nod and watched him give her a small smile in return and turn around in search for the next poor guy who didn't know what he caught himself in to.

Cloud soon found his next victime, standing there with a gun pointed at Tifa. Cloud's eyes turned into a bright neon green. Inside them you could see a fire burning, wanting to destroy everything on its's path. calling on a lightning materia he blew the soldier of his feet and even befor he hit the ground, Cloud was standing right under him, grabbing the soldier by it's throat, pushing him into the ground. Placing one knee onto his victim's chest he said "bad idea". The man let out single exhale before Cloud stabbed him in his heart. That was the last one of the soldiers ... for now though.

"ALL *hidznlv% RIGHT, now let's get the f*ck outta here" Barret yelled.  
Cloud got up and put his sword back on his back, looking for Tifa he saw her running towards him. Giving him a pat on his shoulder "well that was fun!" giving him a smile that reached her eyes and running off to join Barret who was allready running for the bridge that would bring them to safety.  
Cloud stared at her with a stern look for a few seconds before running off to join her and Barret.  
Tifa and Barret where a few feet in front him and halfway the bridge when suddenly he feld the ground shake. Stopping in a swift movement he turned around to see black and green smoke rising from the ground. Watching the smoke dissapear to reveal a big dragonlike creature staring at him with big black eyes and smoke coming from his noustrils.

Tifa saw it to and turned around to join Cloud. But the creatur was faster and with a single stump of his feet, the ground shook and the bridge started to collapse.  
a small part of it fell into the abyss. Tifa could slide to a stop just in time and stared at Cloud with horror in her eyes, Barret right behind her.  
"Cloud! watch out!"

He turned and saw the beast lifting its paw to smash Cloud of from the ground, he tried to jump aside while grabbing his sword, but it was a split second to late and the claws scratched over his back, leaving a big gash. Landing on one of his knees with the other leg stretched out he let out a growl from deep inside his throath. Being the skilled soldier he is, Cloud immediatly wend in the offensive and jumped for the beast. He hit it in its back and the beast let out a growl that made Tifa shiver. She casted a healing spell on Cloud for his back. It was the only thing she could do to help him out. Barret was shooting like an idiot in a attempt to help Cloud.  
Feeling the healing spell from Tifa, Cloud let his head fall to his back for a second to let the magic wash over him. Straightening his head back he locked eyes with the beast and gave it a smirk. His lips a thin line, lifting one edge a little up. Eyes again a bright green colour, he took his sword tight in his hand and jumped in for another one of his deadly high in the air, Cloud hang there for a few moments before falling down, sword pointing downwards.  
He hit it right in the middle of his chest, sword completly barried inside the dragon. Cloud let go and took a few steps backwords, placing a hand on his back for support. the gash was still giving him a stinging feeling.  
The dragon growled in agony befor falling to his side, exhaling a last breath that smelled like a thousand rotting corpses. Slowly closing his eyes who turned from pitch black to a darker grey. Once the eyes were closed, Cloud moved back in to get his beloved sword back. Checking around to see if it dropped something usable, finding nothing he puts back his sword on its secure place on cloud's back. He turned around to find Tifa watching him with her eyes full of wory. Giving her a reassuring smile he started to walk in her direction.

"'bout f*cking time ya finished him off! don't got all'day yo. Promised Marlene to take her for ice cream!" barret grumbled, witch caused Tifa to stiffle a laugh.  
Cloud let a small chuckle while shaking his head.

The gab was a pretty wide one, but nothing cloud couldn't handle. He made himself ready to make the jump, but just befor he kicked of, the ground shook again,  
causing Cloud to stumble and not jumping far enough. He just made it to the other side, hanging with one hand at the rail.  
"CLOUD!" Tifa yelled in horror and jumped so that she layed on her stumach, reaching out her arm for could just in time grab her arm with his other hand because the rail gave in on his weight.

"oh shit" Barret saw what caused the ground to shook, 3 more of those dragons appeared,approaching them quickly. Beacause of the shock, there was another part of the bridge that had collpased, separating Tifa and Cloud from wanted to jump the gab so he could help her haul up Cloud.  
Tifa noticed but shook her head:  
"Don't! If you do, this piace will also collapse, it can't carry the 3 of us!"  
looking down she yelled to Cloud:  
"Grab my hand, I'll pull you up"

"Brase yourself on something, else my weight is gonna pull you down with me"

"You're not that fat"

"You're to skinny"

"Am not!"

"Are to"

"Am NOT!"

"You need to eat more Teef" Cloud gave her a smirk, while Tifa sended him a glare.

"Are we really gonna discuss my eatinghabbits while hanging above a clove?" she said while tilting her head a little to the side and sending a sweet smile at Cloud.

"I guess not ... but I'm still right"

Tifa let out a growl and started te pull him up while supporting herself on a bar next to her.  
Then disaster struck the two of them, one of the dragons threw a fire spell at them which ended right on both their arms, causing Cloud to let go of Tifa's arm.

"NOOOO CLOUD !" Tifa watched in horror while Cloud was falling into the abyss.

"RUN TEEF, JUST RUN!"

"CLOOOUUUD!"

While falling Cloud felt a single drop fall on his lips. Rolling over his lips softly, taking it's time to leave a salty taste over his lips, Cloud realised it was a teardrop, a teardrop that belonged to Tifa. Turning his eyes up he saw her looking back at him, her arm still outstreched for him. Her long ravenblack hair hanging losely around her head. "be safe Teef" were his last words before crashing down.


	2. Chapter 2

Ridin dirty part two

She never cried.

The last time she cried was on that late summerevening when her mother had let out her last breath. She would never forget that moment. Tifa was 17 years old.  
her father had left them a year before she died, Tifa never really knew why. He just left. after that her mother became depressed and started drinking, thinking her only daughter wouldn't notice how she was drinking her problems away. Little did she knew that Tifa was always there, listening to her mother crying and asking to the dark why her husband had left them.  
Every night it was the same story, her mother putting her asleep with a single kiss on her fronthead and tucking her in. Then she would go downstairs, open up a bottle of single malt wishkey and started drinking. The first weeks she cried herself to sleep, with an empty bottle lying next to her. A lovely smile on her face, dreaming of a beter time. Tifa always staid on the stairs in a dark corner, with her favorite fluffy blanket drapped around her, to keep an eye on her mother. When she knew she was sound a sleep, she would go to her, give her the same kiss she always got from her and took away the empty glass and bottle.

Then she would go back upstairs to her room and open up her window that led to the rooftop, she sat on the shelf with her knees tucked up to her chin. Her arms folded around her legs, while resting her head on her knees, still wrapped around in her blanket. Her favorite blanket she got from het best friend, that would soon come over to cheer her up just like he always did. Cloud Strife was her best friend since forever, he would come over to her place every night to be with her and comfort her. To make sure she would find peace and would sleep peacefully. They would talk about all kinds of stuff, about the good things and the bad things,  
about the sun that was shining or the heavy rain that would fall from the sky. Sometimes play a boardgame or just with the cards, but mostly the went up the roof and just lay there and watch the stars. Holding hands and just talk. Cloud always made her smile, that was one of the things she loved about him and the fact that he was there for her, always.

On the evening that her mother died, Cloud was right there beside her, holding her tightly. His arms protectevely around her making soothing movements with his thumb on her lowerback. Tifa had her head burrowed in the crook of his neck, crying softly. her hands were both on his chest grasping his shirt till her knuckles turned white. Her tears rolled over Cloud's neck into his shirt, making little wet stains, but he didn't care. Cloud had his hand on her head, stroking her hair affectionatly making soothing sounds. He didn't let go of her and just let her cry for hours until she fell asleep in his arms. He carried her to her bed and laid her down slowly, carefully removing her hands that were still clutched tightly onto his shirt. Laying down himslef behind her so that her back was pressed against his chest, pulling the covers over the both of them he pulled her close to him placing his arm protectevely over her waist. One leg crossed over hers to from a wall behind her, keeping her warm. Tifa craddled herself closer to him grasping his hand that now laid over her stumach.

That was the last time she cried.

Since then Cloud never left Tifa's side, he moved in with her and together they ran the bar her mother left her. Seaventh heaven. Cloud, who had joined SOLDIER, left the company so he could be with her. He started his own little sidebussiness so he could make a little bit extra, the Strife delivery service. They had a good life going on, as good as it could be in Midgar. That was untill a groupe ended in Tifa's bar, a group called Avalanche. They heared rumors about them, that they wanted to safe the planet from Shinra. That Shinra was sucking all the life out of the planet for it's own benefits, not even thinking about the problems they were really causing. Around all their reactors there were more and more monsters showing up, flowers stopped growing, trees started to lose all their beautifull green leaves and stop making whisteling sounds in the wind.

Soon Cloud and Tifa found themselves joining Avanlanche and their fight against Shinra. They made Seaventh heaven their homebase and all of the groupe soon also lived in their home. The group existed out of all kinds of weird people, but all of them had a good heart and soul. Each of them had their own reasons for being in Avalanche. First their was Barret, a big, brainless, killermachine. With a hand that was turned into a gun. He had adopted a little girl named Marlene, who he loved with al his heart. He was the leader of the group but was soon replaced by Cloud, who was a beter leaderfigure then Barret. Everyone looked up at Cloud and followed him wherever he would lead them, without questioning or was their leader now.  
Then their was Yuffie, a wicked, tiny, stealing ninja from Wutai. She soon was Tifa's best girlfriend, however she could work on Tifa's nerves (which was really difficult). You beter check your pockets 3 times after having a run-in with her, you possible lost something...  
Cid, the sigaret-smoking, swearing , tea-drinking old guy who was specialezed in vehicles. He owned his own airship that he named after his wife, Shera. Who also was in Avanlanche. She was always smiling and making sure that Cid would behave himself at the right moments. She was just adorable.

And thats how Tifa ended up on this point. She was now 25 years old, a single woman who owned a bar with her best friend. They just had placed explosives to destroy another one of Shinra's reactors. They allready blow up 2, this was the tird one. And apparently the one that would cause her to let her fall one of the teardrops she never thought she would let fall again.

She watched him fall into the dark deep below her, never leaving her eyes from his, she felt that single tear slip away from her and saw it falling towards him.  
Thats when reality struck and she jumped back on her feet, looking around she turned to Barret and jumped the small gab that was separating them.  
She looked at the monsters and saw one of them jumping down after Cloud, the other two just stared at them with big green eyes and smoke coming out of their noses.

Together they started running, away from the dragonlike creatures, "we have to get down there Barret ... can you see a way down?" she managed to say between gasps for air.

"Tifa we've gotta go back, no way we're gonna go *jdguez% down there"

"what? are you insane? We've got to go and search for Cloud!"

"Tifa, baby, we don't have *kfsteh time for that! he's a big boy! We need to finish the job before they find out 'bout the explosives!"

"No! I'm going down there" Tifa said with a stern look on her face. Her eyes turning into a dark brown, hands turned into dangerously tinteling fists.  
Barret just looked sadly at her and said in a voice that was supposed to be reassuring "Babygirl, he's going to be'kay, ya'll see. He'll come back to ya in no time"  
he also tried to put on his best smile for her.  
But Tifa wouldn't have it. Cloud has always been there for her, no it was her time, she needed to get down there.  
"I'm going" and with that she turned around and started to climb her way down.

Barret looked back from the way they came and saw that the two monsters made a way around the gab and were now coming towards them, one of them was on his way to Tifa . He knew that Tifa wouldn't make it down in time, so he did the only thing he could do. He grabbed her by the arm to stop her from descending and looked her into her eyes when she jerked her head up feeling his touch on her arm.  
"sorry babygirl, for ya'own good"

Tifa looked at him with her dark eyes witch were shooting bolts at him "don"t you dare Barret..."  
That's when he hid her with a sleeping spell "you sun ... of .. a . bi..." and with that Tifa closed her eyes and became limp, hanging there with Barret holding her.  
"nighty night"  
He pulled her up and threw her over his back looking over his shoulder to see that the dragon was still a bit away from him, he picked one of his grenades and threw it at him.  
"this will slow it down'bit" and started running to get them both to safety. Behind him he could hear the grenade go off followed by a growl that made the ground shake, looking over his shoulder he didn't see anything so he picked up his pace and ran to where they were supposed to meet up with the rest of the team.

"COME ON' stupid kids! always keep us waitin!" Cid yelled, when he saw Barret coming towards them.  
Shera who stood beside him saw what was hanging over Barret'shoulder "oh my... Cid? ... is that ..."

"Tifa... WHAT THE HELL'GOING ON?" Cid yelled again when Barret reached them.

"Explain later, blow up the damn thing!"

"Where is Cloud?" Shera asked with a trembling voice, holding the detonationdevice in her hand. Trembling so hard she almost dropped it.

"Wanted to fetch a nice rock'r something from below! Just hit the damn'button" Barret said to shera.

Shera pushed up her glasses with her trembling fingers and looked at the device, then back to Barret who was staring at her like he was going to explode anytime soon.  
She looked at Tifa and then at Cid, who just nodded at her and gave her a reassuring look befor yelling "hit it woman".  
Turning her eyes back on to the device, she slowly closed her eyes en pushed the button with her trembling hands.  
The explosives went of and they all looked at the reactor going up in flames. Parts were flying everywhere and there were explotions after explotions, everything around it catched fire and there was a rumbling noice.  
They had succeeded in their mission, the reactor was completely destroyed, there was nothing left.  
The three memebers just stared at it with an unconscious Tifa on Barret's shoulders.

"We should head back and take care of Tifa, she lookes like she has a bad burn on her arm and her back doesn't look so good either" Shera broke the sillence.  
"If Cloud finds out we let her like this longer then necessary, he's going to be pissed" she added.

The two men turned to look at Shera with both fear in their eyes. "Right!" they both blurted out at the same time and they ran for the Shera (the airship offcourse), both very aware of what would happen when Cloud gets mad.  
Both remembering that one time when a guy who was causing a rumble at the bar,broke Tifa her vase she got from her grandmother, she was devasted about it. The poor guy didn't know what happend next. Cloud had grabbed him with one hand by his collar and pushed him against the wall, his feet hanging a little bit from the ground. He let out a growl from deep inside his throath, if you didn't know beter you would have thought Cloud had turned into a lion who was ready to attack it's cutting of the man's airsupply, Cloud was ready to punch him right in the middle of his face if Tifa wasn't there to stop him.  
She putted her hands on Cloud's upperarm and said it was al right. Looking up at him, he turned to her and slowly let him slip back on the floor, but still kicking the guy out of the bar.

The four of them made it back to seaventh heaven, but when they wanted to start taking care of Tifa, she opened her eyes and punched Barret right in his jaw.  
" ... itch" She ended her sentence from before, eyes still a nightly dark brown.


	3. Chapter 3

Ridin' dirty part three

He could feel something pushing in his back and there was also a heavy item pinning his legs to the ground. Cloud Strife felt everything tremble in his body, keeping his eyes closed he listend to all the sounds around him. There was the silent sound of wind trying to bring its's cold through some gasps in a wall, somewhere was a bird singing a lovely melody wich soundend like heaven. Was he in heaven? He rememberd falling down, seeing Tifa looking down on him with horror in her eyes.  
He rememberd her calling his name and feeling a waterdrop fall on his lips. Licking his lips he could still taste the salt. Then there was a shot of pain in his back, yes that's right, he fall through a roof or something like that. After that he landed on a soft bed of ... flowers? Cloud smelled the fresh smell of flowers and opened one eye to peek, and indeed there where flowers surrounding him. The bright light of the sun made him close his eyes again and at the same time he felt a bad sting of pain in his left arm and in his lower back. Griting his teeth he grabbed a hold of his left arm and tried to turn around, thats when he heared a voice.  
A soft and worried voice. "Hello? are you okay?"

"Teef?"

"What's a Teef?" the voice spoke again. Cloud opened his eye to see a young girl standing over him. She had light brown hair which was pulled back with a pink ribbon holding it together. A single flower was in her hands a she had a beautifull smile on her face.

"Hey, waking up so soon?" she asked.

'Okay that's not Teef' What the hell was going on, where was he? And who was she?  
Slowly he tried to sit up, still holding on to his left arm which was hurding pretty badly. Keeping his eyes locked with the petite brunette he sat up on his knees.  
The brunette smiled and offerd a hand to help him up. Cloud being the hardheaded man he was, just shrugged it off and stood up on himself.

"Okay, being a bighead are we" the girl smiled politely.

"Who are you? Where am I?" Cloud asked in a steady voice, eyes still on her, never leaving his gard down. He still had his trusted sword strapped on his back, which he was gratefull for, but hoped wouldn't be neccessary.

"I'm Aerith and you crashed through the roof of this church a few minutes ago. You scared the hell out of me you naughty boy!" she said that last part with a flirtasious tone, her head tilted a little bit to the side, holding her hands behind her back.

Cloud frowned his eyebrows at that and scratched the back of his neck. A habbit that he always did when he was nervous or didn't know what to do, and that was exactly how he felt at the moment. Sure, there were lotst of girls who flirted with him back at the bar. But that was different, he would just send them a croocked smile and turn away. Leaving those women behind and going on with his work.  
Now he didn't have any customers to serve, or a kitchenoven that needed his attention. 'damn it'

"uuhh ... sorry" Was the only thing he could bring passed his lips, bringing his hand back to his arm.

"No problem! ... Hey, why don't you sit down and let me have a look at your arm, it looks like it hurts a lot. What's your name by the way?" she babbeled away while pushing him over to a bench and forcing him to sit down.

"Cl ... Cloud ... and .. no .. no it's not that bad, I can handle it" he responded, standing back up and carefully pushing the girl away from him. She was right though, his arm hurted a lot, but he doesn't trust anyone else but Tifa to cast healing spells on him.  
When he was in SOLDIER he ones had a serious accident while learning how to ride his fenrir. The medical staff came rushing towards him and started to cast spells on him but that turned out pretty badly. They burned his leg and he received some hard electric shocks from the so called proffesional medstaff. Later that night he left the hospital and went straight home to Tifa, who had healed him instantly. Since then he never let anyone else but her heal him. He just didn't trust anyone else.

"But I'm very good at healing!" Aerith protested and putted on puss-in-boots eyes.

"No, no it's okay, heum, have you seen my phone?" Cloud had tried to find his phone but without succes.

"No I haven't and I don't have one, sorry"

"No problem, heum do you know the way to Tifa's bar? Seaventh heaven?"

"Is Tifa a girl?"

"heum yes, she is, why?"

"No reason, hihi, yes I know where that is"

"..."

"..."

"Are you going to tell me how to get there?"

"I have an even beter idea, I'll show you!" Arith said with a hyper active voice, full of enthusiasm and a smile that would have gone over her eyes if it could.  
She had her hands up in the air and made a happy jump.  
Cloud just watched with a look that read 'what the f*ck'

"That's very friendly, but not neccessary, just tell me how to get there" with a stern voice he crossed his arms over his chest and stared at the flowergirl.

"No no no no I'll show you the way, that's easier aaaand I'll make it even more attractive, I'll let you go on a date with me when we get there!"  
With a last jump she smiled at him, picked up her flower that she had dropped a while ago and turned around heading for the church doors, leaving a baffeled Cloud standing there in the middle of the aisle. Stile staring at her with huge eyes, his mouth a little bit open he heard her calling, telling him to hurry up, because it was a long walk and night was slowly starting to fall.

'This was going to be a long walk' thinking just that, Cloud started to move over to Aerith still wondering what the hell he did that made her so hyper active around him.

"... and THAT'S how I got them to pay back my dress!" They were walking side by side for over 5 hours now and Aerith told him almost everything that happend to her in the past few weeks. Cloud just remained silent the whole way and stared out befor him with a blank look on his face. Really, what's up with girls, can't they EVER shut up! Don't they know that men are tottaly not interested in clothes! And how the hell did he ended up with her again? He thought he missed a part from before he woke up, maybe he had a concussion or something.  
That would explain things! Where the hell was Yuffie when you needed her the most, she would have the time of her life with this girl! Really!

"Well I think it's better that we stop at an inn for a little bit of sleep, it's pretty dark and scary and I really need a shower!" Aerith proposed. Looking up at Cloud with a hopefull look in her eyes. Cloud looked up at the sky and indeed she was right, it was getting dark, not scary, but dark. Checking himself he stated that he could use a shower himself, but he just wanted to get home, back to Tifa. She must be worried sick about him, just like he was about her.  
That was the last thing he said to her before he fell back at the reactor. 'Be safe Teef' He knew she could take care of herself and she had Barret with her, who knew damn well that if he let anything happen to her, Cloud would hunt him down to the end of the world to punch the crap out of him.

"Let's just go on"

"Wow, you didn't left your tongue at the church! You almost said 5 complete words! Congratulations!"

"No really I need to have a bit of sleep, just a few hours and I'll be as good as new!"

Cloud thought about and looked around again, not recognizing anything, so he was bound to stick up with Aerith. 'Damn it, maybe I can call Teef at the inn'

"Allright then"

"Finally! There's an inn, let's go and check in!" Aeith grabbed his hand and started to jog towards the inn. Her hair braid bouncing behind her. That's when Cloud noticed there was a little ball of materia inside her ribbon, it had a strange glow on it. He never saw that kind of color on materia before, wondering what a girl like her was doing with it.

After checking in and finding out that there was only one room available, Cloud asked the receptioniste for a phone.  
"Sorry sir, but apperently there are some problems with the connection. I'm truly sorry sir"

"Damn it!" Cloud made a fist and slammed the receptiondesk with it, making the poor man behind the counter stumble back and a shocked Aerith looking up at him.  
His eyes turned a little bit greener then normal, his knuckles turning white from making fists.

"Thanks" he said between gritted theeth and started to head for their room.

After both of them took a shower and a really long discussion about the fact that he didn't want to share a bed with Aerith, Cloud found himself on the rooftop of the inn, looking at the stars shining bright at the nightsky. Thinking about everything that happend today, he justed hoped that everything was allright back at seaventh heaven. Not only with Tifa, but also Barret and the others. It was the first time they all got separated since they joined Avalanche, the first time he left their groupe alone, the first time he let Tifa alone for the night.  
Since they lived together they always ended up sleeping together, so they shared a kingsize bed, it eventually ended up that they couldn't sleep without the other.  
So this was the first night in 8 years they were not together and Cloud felt it, he wouldn't get any sleep tonight. So he just laid there on the roof waiting till Aerith woke up so he could get back on the road.  
"I'm coming home Teef, be safe till then"

Aerith who wasn't sleeping either, had positioned herself behind the curtains of their window watching Cloud lying there. She couldn't explain it but her heart was racing like a racinghorse on the tracks everytime she saw him. When se looked at him, it was like a waterfall that had freed herself from a barrage. He was such a handsome man, she had never seen anyone like hime. The way his muscles on his back moved when he walked, how his biceps would pump up whenever he reached out to grab something. Even the way he smashed his fist on the counter made her heart skip a beat. And those eyes, blue like an endless ocean and for some reason they would turn into a glowing neon green whenever he got angry or focused on something. Not to mention his gravitydenying hair! like the sun itself decided to live on his head.  
Aerith had it hard for the man on the roof.  
Then she heard him say it. It made her heart skip another beat. 'would it be? is that Tifa-girl his girlfriend? note to myself, ask him tomorrow!'

Meanwhile at seaventh heaven.

"Ouch! Tifa what the hell! Barret reacted on the punch Tifa had sended his way. She was really good at that. Cloud had taught her how to do hand-to-hand combat,  
so you can figure out she is pretty good.

"You! Why didn't you let me go after him! He needs me!" Tifa was still yelling her lungs out. Everybody in the room took a few steps back, afraid that they would be her next victime. Usually Tifa was the most collected one of them all, but not when it concerned about Cloud. Everybody knew that, the two of them were inseparable. She was like a flower, soft, sweet, delicate and would blossom even during hard times. And he was it's shadow, surrounding her, dark and silent but always with her.

Shera who was watching the scene in front of her was afraid that soon Tifa would explode and do things she would regret later on, so she did the only thing she could think that would calme her down. She quickly left the room in search for Marlene. That little girl was like a daughter for Tifa, she could calme her down, althought she hoped Marlene could.

"And what was that casting a spell on me? Nobody casts spells on me Barret! NO one.." As soon as Marlene entered the room and threw herself at Tifa, Tifa calmed down immediatly. Still dark flames in her eyes, but at least she wasn't yelling anymore. Marlene held on to Tifa and turned her little head upwards and locked eyes with Tifa. "It's gonna be okay Tifa, I know it will."  
Tifa just stared at her and started stroking the little girls hair. "I know it will sweetheart, I know it will" she pulled the girl closer to her chest and started rocking them both back and forth. She really hoped it would ...

"Good call sugah" Cid whispered in the ear of his wife, putting his arm around her waist and pulling her affectionatly against his side. As response Shera laid her hand on his chest and looked him in the eyes "I did, didn't I?"  
"Yeah yeah allright allready, sheesh, women, givin a compliment and then gettin'all mooshy" Cid grunted, which caused Shera to stiffle a laughter.

"Come one sweety, let's put you in your bed, it's getting late." Tifa whispered in Marlene her ear and giving her a kiss in her hair. Slowly lifting the little girl in her arms, the both of them heading towards the girls bedroom. When she reached the door with Marlene in her arms, she looked back over her shoulder towards the men in the room sending them a look that could definitely read 'I'll talk to you guys later' Then she was out of the door. Both men looked at each other and swallowed hard.  
"I've got Shera to watch my back man!" Cid stated proudly, his sigaret hanging loosely out of the corner from his mouth.

"Shit" was Barret's only reply before heading out the door himself.

Marlene got out of her arms and went to put on her nightgown. Tifa watched her jumping towards her closet, picking a nightgown that she wanted to wear.  
"aren't you going to sleef Tifa?" marlene asked with small voice, still rummaging in her closet.

"later sweetheart, I'm gonna wait untill Cloud comes back. But you! you have to get to dreamland, I'm sure your shiny prince is waiting for you" Tifa replaid getting onto her knees to help Marlene get into her gown she finally picked out.

"But you look tired, and you can sleep with me, I'm sure Mr. Buggles doesn't mind to sleep on the couch tonight" looking at her teddybear that was lying next to her pillow. Tifa looked over and rememberd how she gotten that teddybear. Cloud once won that on the carnival for her. It was one of her favorite moments, smiling while reliving the memory. Marlene had been begging for it the whole evening and Cloud was just acting like he didn't noticed. But later that evening he just picked Marlene up on his back, went to the booth and claimed the bear for her. Marlene didn't let go of either the bear nor Cloud the rest of the evening, smiling constantly.  
"Aaaand I'm not going to sleep without you!" Marlene said with a determined look on her face.

Tifa sighed "okay, I'll come and sleep with you tonight, but only tonight!"

After a while Marlene was sound asleep and Tifa took that as a sign to slip out of the bed. She quietly got out of the room and closed the door behind her. Turning around she found Barret and Cid standing in the hallway.

"Let me pass guys" Tifa said with a stern voice, crossing her arms over her chest. And shooting daggers with her eyes at the men.

"Tifa, it's not a good idea, It's late, dark and dangerous. Tommorow." Barret said with an even stern voice. Also his arms crossed over his chest.

Figuring out she wasn't going to get out of this, she just stumped her foot on the floor "Fine!" and with that she headed towards her room en closed the door. Looking around in her room that she shared with Cloud, their bed perfectly made up without any wrinkles in the sheets. She went over towards it and sat down, looking at his spot. Stroking the pillow softly with her hand, looking outside to see the starts shining bright. She took the pillow with her and crawled out of the window and setteld herself down on their spot. Pulling up her knees to her chest with his pillow crushed in between she looked up at the stars. She could smell his scent, it was something she never smelled anywhere else. A mix of mint, wind and a little bit of lellies. It always made her calm down.  
"come home Cloud"

Barret who kept an eye on her the entire time looked sadly at her and sat himself down against the wall. Never leaving his eyes of her. If Cloud wasn't her to protect her, then he would.

The next morning when Aerith woke up, opening her eyes, registering where whe was, she slowly started to sit up with her arms streched out above her.

"Let's go" Cloud said with a straight voice. He was standing against a wall with his back against it. His legs crossed in front of him, while his arms where over his chest. His chin rested against his chest, without looking up he pushed himself of the wall and went for te door.

"Hey! heum, I was wondering ... are you and ... Tifa .. a couple?" Aerith asked with a low voice, not so confident as usual Cloud noticed.

Jerking his head up and turning it abruptly towards her "NO! ..." suddenly his feet were very interesting.

"No ... yes ... no .. heu ... it's heu ... complicated." With that he turned back towards the hallway and closed the door with a big bang leaving Aerith alone.  
slowly appearing a little smile on Aeriths face, she let a little giggle escape her mouth. Jumping from the bed, she headed towards the bathroom to get herself ready.  
When she made it downstairs, she found Cloud paying for their stay and joined him at the desk.

"Hope you two had a wonderfull stay and enjoy the rest of your day lovebirds!" The young girl behind the desk said with a big smile.

"WHAT?" Cloud reacted.

"heum Let's head outdide now shall we Cloud?" Aerith said while pulling at Cloud's arm to get him moving out with her. Cloud kept staring at the women behind the desk,  
while Aerith kept tugging at his arm to get him outside. 'What the hell, lovebirds! ... what the ...' Cloud couldn't get it! What the hell was wrong with people.  
Always jumping to conclussions 'I'm not a lovebird, hell not even a bird! let alone a lovebird! Good thing Barret didn't hear that else it would haunt me for the rest of my freaking life!'

After walking for an hour and listening to Aerith babble about ... well he didn't remember because he didn't pay any attention to it, Cloud recognized a small shop.  
"We're at 6th high street" Cloud stated.

"Yeah, seaventh heaven is a few blocks further" Aerith said with a little hint of sadness in her voice.

Cloud noticed this and felt a little bit bad for her, after all he hadn't been the nicest guy of the world to her. He looked at her from the corner of his eye and saw that she had her head down and walking silently. Focusing his vision back in front of him he scratched the back of his neck.

"Listen ... heu ... thanks for bringing me back. I heu ...I'm very gratefull."

Aerith looked up at him an her eyes started to sparkle and het lips turned upwards. Cloud saw this from the corner of his eyes and quickly focused back to the road ahead.

"No problem Cloud" Her voice silent but sweet, putting her hand on his arm.

"Mhm" slowly walking away from her, he felt her fingers brush his bicep which tensed under her touch. After they left his arm he slowly started to relax again.  
'What the hell is it with women and always needing to touch things! Yuffie was really going to like her'

Walking the familiar streets of Midgar, Cloud started to quicken his pace even more, he was almost home. A small smile forming ons his lips, for those who didn't know him wouldn't even see it. His eyes slowly began to turn a soft colour of green, focusing on his way to seaventh heaevn, his home, to Tifa.  
When the familiar door came in sight he knew so well, he looked over his shoulder to see Aerith still behind him. She stopped dead in her tracks, eyeing everything around her, looking ... lost.

"You can come inside if you want"

She looked up at his voice, her heart again going at a speed that just wasn't healthy. She jogged up to him and nodded at him like a little child that just found out it could open her christmasspresent.

Cloud chuckeld and opened the door, smelling the familiar scent of smoke, coffee, beer and a little hint of lellies.

"LET THE F*CK GO OF ME YOU SUN OF A BITCH!"

That were the first words Cloud heared when he came in and saw a struggeling Tifa in the arms of Barret.


	4. Chapter 4

Ridin' dirty part four

"What the hell is going on here!" Cloud yelled with a heavy voice, eyes full green and shooting daggers at Barret who was holding a furious Tifa.

They all jerked there heads up at the sound of Cloud's voice. Tifa stopped struggeling in an instant, Barret still had a full grip on her and was staring with big eyes at Cloud. Shera an Cid were all standing at the side wall looking at the scene in front of them.

"ugnh..." Tifa struggled herself loose and made a sprint for Cloud, on her way to hime she jumped over one of the tables from the bar, making a perfect salto over it.  
Her hands planted perfectly in the middle of it and then landing steadly on her feet again, running towards Cloud. Cloud himself was allready on his way towards her, reaching her they ended up in each others arms. He pulled her close with his arms tightly around her waist, while she threw her arms around his neck placing her head under his chin inhaling deeply. Cloud placed his chin on her head exhaling loudly whil placing his hand over her hair, burying his hand in her hair, his fingers softly scratching her. His other hand firmly on her lower back, stroking it tenderly.  
Tifa grabbed his neck to steady herself cause she was trembling from happiness.

Turning his head towards her ear he softly wishpered "Are you allright Teef?"

"Yeah ... you?" came her soft reply, her head still secured under his chin.

"Yeah ... I'm allright now." pulling her closely against him.

she let out a little moan when he grabbed her upper arm and felt her stiffen a little bit. Pulling back a little bit he grabbed a hold on her chin and turned her face towards his so he could have a clear view. "Aren't you forgetting to lie?"

"Mhm you heared that huh?" she asked looking up at him, her eyes never leaving his.

"definitely, you tensed up the second I grabbed your upper arm" that's when a little bell jingeld inside his head and he jerked his head up locking eyes with Barret.  
Still holding on to Tifa he growled at him.

"Barret! you know what I do to people who lay a hand on Teef, you're no exception!" his eyes still a powerfull green, arms still protectively around Tifa. He moved her a little bit to the side so that he formed a barrier between her and Barret. Tifa had removed her arms from around his neck and had them both on his chest, her hands were fists who held on tightly onto his shirt.

"Yo, Cloud ... my man, ya gotta understand man ... it was dangerous outthere, with all those Shinra fellas!" Barret said with a low voice, taking a step backwards.

Cid who was standing on the side with Shera litted up a smoke, putting away his lighter he loward his head towards Shera "now this is gonna be thrilling"  
Shera just looked forth and back between Barret and Cloud. She gave Cid a little slap on his chest and looking up at him "you should better help poor Barret out here,  
insteed of killing your lunges!" she snapped at him.  
"tsheesh sugah, lighten'up a bit hey!... I put 70 gil on Cloud"  
Another slap from Shera.

"You know I could have handeld them easily, you could know after that punch I gave you yesterday ..." Tifa came into the discussion, holding a fist next to her side to remind him which one of her fists had connected with his jaw the day before.

Cloud lowered his face to look at Tifa with an awstruck look on his face, talking her hand in his his, softly rubbing his thumb over her knuckles.  
"You punched Barret?" he asked her.

"Yes I did, right in his jaw" lifting up her fist to give Cloud a little punch in his jaw to give hime an example. Her eyes shining brightly because she was a little bit proud of herself.

"That's my girl" he said with a sweet smile on his face.

Turning his head back towards Barret, "she"s right about that" Cloud said with a nod towards him.

"yo man .. If I would've let her get outta there, and ya would now I would've let her, ya would've killed me man!" Barret replied with a voice full of confidence and eyes that said the same. Talking a step forward, he was sure about what he said. Cloud would've been pissed of if he found out that Barret would've let her go all by herself.

Meanwhile Shera felt like she was watching a tennisgame, Cid was enjoying himself deeply.

Cloud turned his face back towards Tifa, "well he is right about that too you know" eyes locking with hers, turning back to their beautifull oceanblue.  
Tifa's on the other hand turned a little bit darker, she punched him in chest "you should be picking my side remember, not his, damn it" putting her head back under his chin and folding her arms around his waist. Pulling her close to him again he laught one of his rare laughs for her, rocking them both from side to side.

"Looks like you aren't getting any money today!" Shera said looking up at her husband.  
Who litted up another smoke, looking very disappointed, he lowered his shoulders and rested them against the wall pulling his wife against his chest.  
"no lobster for ya then tonight sugah" he replied while inhaling his nicotine. Shera just chuckled at that and smiled.

Tifa turned her head and saw Aerith standing in the doorway. Immediately she pulled her head straight and pulled herself a little bit away from Cloud.  
"Hi" she said in a cheerfull voice, eyes back to there usual brown, showing all her kindness towards the petit brunette.  
"Cloud, aren't you going to introduce us?" Tifa asked Cloud.

"yeah... right... Teef this Aerith, Aerith this is Tifa, Barret, Cid and Shera" he said pointing to everyone, still holding Tifa tightly in his arms.

Aeith looked at them all with a kind smile and locked eyes with Tifa, examining her from head to toe, seeing the way the two hold on to eac other.  
"Hello, nice to meet you" she replied with a little tremble in her voice.

"how did you meet each other" Tifa asked curious, still keeping her smile on her lips. She was just so happy that Cloud was safe and sound at home with her. Laying her head against his chest, she kept looking at Aerith.

"well heum, he fell through the roof of the church where I keep my flowers. When he regained consciousness, I helped him to find his way back to this place. He was badly wounded so I wanted to take care of him ... but he refused that." saying the last part a little bit more silently and looking at Cloud, who turned his head down to rest it against Tifa's.

"What? you're hurt? where?" Tifa asked anxiously, worry filling her voice. Pulling her head back so she could find his eyes.

"Heeey! I'm owkay, really" Cloud said with a small voice.

"Don't give me that Strife!"

"Oh come on Teef"

"No, where does it hurt?" she demanded with a strict voice.

Aerith jumped in and informed Tifa that he had something on his back and he also kept stroking his arm. The petit brunette looked a around and found a chair where se sat herself down, folding her hands into her lap, holding onto her flower she brought with her from the church.

"..." Cloud just kept looking at his very interesting feet 'they really are interesting lately'. Makeing sure he didn't showed his eyes to Tifa, cause he knew she was going to teach him a lesson.

"Come on, let's go and take a look at that shall we?" she said in her sweet voice, which caused Cloud to look up at her with questioning eyes. She just smiled at him.  
sending him that typical Tifa smile which could turn behemoths to little puppy's. But that would never happen cause he never saw her giving that smil to anyone but him or Marlene. That was his smile he figured out.

"Kay, but we're also taking a nap right? you look tired. Did you sleep last night?" Cloud asked with concern in his voice.

"... no ... you?"

"... no ..."

Talking her hand in his, he guaded her towards the stairs that leads towards the bedrooms.

"He Cloud!" Shera said from the sidewall. She pushed herself away from Cid and came to stand next to Tifa, looking at her then back at Cloud.

"Take a look at Tifa too. She has a bad burn on her left arm and she also has a gash on her back. She wouldn't let me heal it" saying that last part looking directly at Tifa.

"Good, thanks"

Pulling Tifa further towards the stairs his ears picked up the shuffking noise of a chair. Standing with one leg on the stair with Tifa right in pursued he turned his head over his shoulder and saw the petit brunette standing in the middle of the bar looking at him with a strange look in her eyes.  
Tifa also noticed and said to Shera "hey, sweety, can you keep her company while we take our nap? Show her around a bit? She can stay as long as she wants" turning her eyes to look at Aerith, giving her a sweet smile. "You are staying a while, right?" Tifa asked in a soft voice.

"Oh ... euh ... owkay thank you for your hospitality" Aerith smiled and gave a little bow towards Tifa.

"hihi You're welcome sweety, after all, you brought Cloud back home, I'm very gratefull for that."

"Allright allright, let's go up now and take our nap shall we? I'm really tired" Cloud said in a whispering voice, tucking at her hand and taking a step further on the stairs.

"Yeah right, night guys!" giving all a wave with her hand, she jogged the stairs up together with Cloud towards their bedroom.

Aerith stood in the middle of the bar with her hands folded together in front of her, looking at the couple dissapear from the stairs. Her eyes never leaving the now empty stairs, she started to play with her fingers when suddenly she felt a soft hand on her shoulder. Looking towards the person who the hand belonged to she found Shera standing next to her with a friendly smile on her face.

"Would you like to freshen up a bit? I bet you could use a shower or something" Shera said with a soft voice, gently squeezing her shoulder.  
Aerith started at the little women and found gentle eyes behind round glasses looking at her. She was a little bit smaller then herself, which amazed her, because normally she was the smallest girl in a groupe.

"Yeah, I think I could use that... Thank you." Aerith replied with a smile. Starting to feel the need to be somewhere alone, warm. Seeing Cloud with Tifa had made her shiffer right to the bones. He looked ... different with her. Maybe ... someday he would be like that with her... 'what am I thinking, I hardly now the guy!'

"The bathroom is just upstairs, the last door on your right. It's next to Cloud and Tifa's room. I will go and set up the spare room for you, so you can go and lie down a bit of you like to" with a tap on her Aerith's shoulder, Shera went back towards Cid and punched him in his chest "come on big head, follow me and help me get those sheets from the shelf in the basement, I can't reach them"  
With a grumbling sound Cid followed his wife towards the basement.

Letting out a chuckle Aerith made her way upstairs towards the bathroom. Just when she wanted to knock on the door, it swung open and revealed Cloud standing there with his pyamapants on and a sleeveless shirt. Aerith stood there staring at him, her heart again picking up speed.  
"Heu sorry ..." passing her Cloud went back into the hallway heading for the door right next to the bathroom, opening it there came a voice from inside the room.

"And what was your excuse again for not calling me?" It was Tifa's voice, precise mixed with laughter.

"I told you, I couldn't find my phone and that idiot from the inn said the f*cking connection was down. Aerith didn't had one, I really wanted to call you Teef"  
Cloud said and she saw him throwing his hands in the air befor dissapearing in the room.

Aerith ducked her head and turned into the bathroom, closing it slowly behind her and locking it so she could have some privacy which she needed very much.  
'Owkay I have it bad' where her last thoughts before focusing on the shower in front of her.

"Really Teef, I did everything I could" CLoud told Tifa walking over to his side of the bed and sitting down, taking a healing materia from inside his drawer.  
Crawling onto the bed he turned towards her and took her arm in his hand, looking at the nasty burn.

"I know you did, I ... I was just ... scared, that's all" Tifa said with a low voice, turning her head to the side so he wouldn't see her face that was turning into a soft shade of pink. Cloud turned his head to look at her, putting the materia aside he took a hold of her chin, slowly turning it towards him. Her eyes were looking at his hand that was holding her burned arm. "Look at me Teef..."

She slowly started to raise her eyes to his, locking them together. She could see the sincerity inside them, feeling his thumb making soft circles on her cheek.  
"I know, I was worried sick about you, there wasn't a second I didn't think of you"  
Hearing him say those words made Tifa jump onto his lap and threw her arms around his neck, nesteling her head in his neck.  
"Don't ever do that again Strife!"  
Putting his face into the small of her neck he inhaled deeply.  
"I'll do my very best, I swear." She smelled like lellies, she always does. It were her favorite flowers, he always got her those flowers whenever he found them. They were really rare in these parts of Midgar. He actually really liked that smell ... it comforted him.

"Now let's take care of ourselves shall we?" He asked pulling back a little bit, looking down at her.

"Uhuh" She automaticly gave her arm to him, while he took the materia again. Placing his arm next to hers he placed the materia between them. The materia slowly dissapeared in their arms, both of them feeling the magic wash over them. For a moment both their arms glowed a blinding white shade befor slowly dissapearing again.  
Tifa wrapped her hand over his arm "Better?"

"Definitely, you?"

"Definitely" she smirked back at him "Go lie down on your stomach, I want to take a look at your back too"

Cloud glared at her, but gave in immediatly seeing the look Tifa shot him. Lying down on his stomach, he felt Tifa her hands grab his shirt and pulling it up.  
Her fingers sliding over his muscles. He could feel her eyes on him, checking if there was something wrong with him, but what he experienced the most was her soft hands on his back. Never did her realise how soft her touch was, sure he knew she had soft hands, but this time it felt ... different. Suddenly remembering the question Aerith asked him this morning, about the two of them being a couple. 'Owkay weird, what the hell was that' Cloud just couldn't focus anymore, only on her soft hands on his back, his muscles relaxed under her touch. Closing his eyes he laid down his head on his pillow, enjoying the feeling he never really paid attention to before. Her hands were massaging his muscles hard, but with a gentle touch. It felt really, really good. 'Owkay Strife think straight!'

"Would Mister Strife like an oil or something for his back? Today we have a special offer, it's called Fenrir's motoroil extra horsepower. What do you think Sir?"  
Tifa asked with amusement in her voice while working on his muscles.

"Mhm Give me the happy ending and I will be a very good boy tomorrow" he mumbled in his pillow.

Receiving a playfull smack on his back from Tifa.

"Ouch ... That's not a happy ending, that's called ending with torture! I'm gonna have to talk to your boss young lady!" Cloud said turning his head to look at a smiling Tifa.

"You idiot" she just replied letting out a chuckle.

"Allright your turn missy" Cloud started to sit up, pulling his shirt back down over his torso, feeling much better after the massage Tifa gave him. She really was good at that. 'damn'

Tifa laid herself down an pulled her tanktop up a bit. She didn't had sore muscles but she did had a gash running from her upper left, down towards the middle of her lower back. Inspecting it, Cloud streched out his hand over it and called up a healing spell, his hand started to glow and went over to the gash, closing it slowly. When it was healed he laid his hand on the place were the gash had been just seconds ago. He skin was shining a bit from the spell that was still working underneed it. Slowly caressing her back with his rough hand he noticed how soft it was, his slip formed into a little smile and his face turned into a light shad of pink, like Tifa's a few minutes ago. 'Really what the hell is wrong with me!'

"Their you go missy, all done! I did a good job if I say so myself" Cloud said with a confident voice and a smirk on his face.

"Thanks, it was really starting to irritate me."

Getting back to his side of the bed he pulled the covers over the both of them, Tifa not moving an inch, she opend her eyes to look at him and smiled. Lying down on his side, Cloud turned his head so he faced Tifa, returning the smile she sends him. They just stared at each other for a minute or 2 when Tifa placed her hand between their heads, Cloud didn't hesitate and putted his own hand over hers, covering her small tender hand completely. Smiling Tifa closed her eyes and exhaled out a loud sigh.  
"Night Cloud"

Cloud watched her for a few more seconds before closing his eyes himself, squeezing her hand lightly.  
"Night Teef"

It didn't took the two of them long before the fell into a peacefull sleep. Never letting go of each others hands.


	5. Chapter 5

Ridin'dirty part five

_- Hi Tayashia thanks for the review :D well I'm not going to give away to much, but I'm trying to make it a long story, because I love reading long stories myself Sephiroth is going to join the picture soon, later on Zack will also join the party. And the stigma is going to cause serious problems :) that's all I'm giving away -_

A shower can do wonderfull things to a person, really wonderfull. They can cheer you up when feeling sad, it feels like it washes away all your problems so you can start over again. The warmth of it makes all your muscels in you body relax and you skin gets a jolt from the hot water, leaving pleasent red marks all over your body. Like I said, wonderfull. That's how Aerith felt after turning off the water and getting out the tub. Grabbing a towel she dried her hair and the rest of her body, wrapping herself into it, she walked over to the mirror. Looking at herself she smiled at her reflection 'feeling a lot better now, don't we?' she let out a small chuckle and took a hairbrush and started brushing her hair, softly humming a song. It was the song 'a dream worth keeping' she knew it from childhood and it was her favorite song of all time.

When she was fully clothed and her hair was back in it's usual braid, she unlocked the door and headed back towards the stairs. Passing the door from Tifa and Cloud's room she stopped dead in her tracks. Turning her head a little she looked at the door and listened carefully. She couldn't hear a thing, only the soft sound of someone snoring, definitely a man's snoring. Then she heared the movements of sheets and a women's voice "Clooouud turn over ... you're snoring" followed by a grumbling sound.

"Hey!"

Aerith jerked her head up to see Barret standing on the top of the stairs looking at her with his arms crossed over his chest. She didn't realised untill then that she had moved closer to the door and had been leaning against it with her ear pressed against the door. Being caught she turned as red as a tomato. Barret was moving over towards her and she saw he was actually smiling at her, she found herself smiling back up at the big man in front of her.

"Let's get ya cute little butt downstairs 'kay?" he said to her picking her up with one arm and holding her above the ground.

"Uuuh ... owkay" was the only thing she could say, because he was allready taking her downstairs, so there wasn't really anything else she could do.  
Apparently he was dragging her towards the kitchen, where she found Shera at the stove. She could smell the lovely sent of pizza, ow she loved pizza. Another smile formed on her lips. Shera noticed and let out a little laugh "I think I choose right making pizza"

"Yeah I love pizza" Aerith replied, still hanging on Barret's arm.

"I think you can let her go now Barret" Shera said looking at Barret who was is a daze by the smell of pizza.

"Right" and with that he dropped her to the ground, lucky for Aerith she acted quickly and ended up on her feet insteed of her butt. She looked up at Barret who turned his face towards her and just shrugged, watching him go towards the oven to claim his piece of pizza and a smaller one. With a puzzeled look on her face she stared at him and he just answered "big for me, small for Marlene, ya didn't met my f*cking little angel yet, ya gonna love her" and with that he left the kitchen.

Aerith watched him leave and turned her head back towards Shera, who was busy talking two plates with each a slice of pizza on them. Setting them on the table she motioned towards her to take a seat at one of the plates.  
"Anything to drink? We've got everything, we are after all at Tifa's bar" Shera said with a smile.

"A coke would be nice, thank you"

"A coke it is then", turning around Shera took a glass and filled it with coca cola. Placing it in front of Aerith, she joined her at the table.

Taking a bite from her slice, Aerith complimented Shera on her cookingskills.

"Ow thank you, but I actually only warmed it up, it's Tifa's doing really, she's the cookingqueen from all of us" Shera said with a laugh.

"Oh, then I have to compliment her the next time I see her"

"So, you're the one that saved Cloud, must have been a heavy job" Shera asked Aerith looking at her over her glasses taking a bite from her own slice.

"hehe Yeah, he's not what you would call a cooperative man" she answered with a giggle, her cheecks turning a little bit more pink.

"No he isn't, he's not easy to handle, he's very cautious"

"mhm I figured that out" Aerith aggreed.

"He's also cute" shera said looking at Aerith whil saying it.  
Getting the reaction she figured, she saw her choke on her coke and turning bright red again. Aertith looked at her with wide eyes.

"I was right again, you have an eye for our hero haven't you?"

Turning her head down to play with her slice of pizza, Aerith answered in a low voice "Heu maybe a little, but heu, I don't know really, it's just I heu I ... "

"It's owkay sweety, I won't tell him, but I'm going to be honest with you."

At that Aerith raised her head to listen carefully at the women in front of her.

"Don't get that pretty little head of yours get all to lovestruck about him. I've never seen him with a girl, nor did Cid and he knows him longer then I do. He only has eyes for Tifa, although they aren't in a romantical relationship, I don't think it's going to take long before the two of them figure it out. They've been together since childhood and been best friends ever since, it's just a matter of time for those two." Shera informed her, seeing that the girl in front of her had a bit of sadness in her eyes after the story.

"Don't be sad sweety, you're not the only girl who's heart he stole. He is after all a very sexy man" she said with a wink.

"mhm, yeah I guess so"

Shera stood up to clean up their plates and place them in the dishwasher. Going over towards Aerith, she placed both of her hands on her shoulders and squeezed them softly.  
"And you sweety are one hell of a beautifull young women, I bet you can have louds of young men crawling at your feet. Don't give up sweety, you'll find your prince charming sooner then you think. Now head up to your room and get some sleep, it's getting late" with that said, Shera went over to a small wooden door in the kitchen and opened it yelling "Husband! get you're ass up here so you can take a shower and we can go to bed!"

Aloud bang could be heard from downstairs which caused Aerith to turn her head a bit in an attempt to see what was going on.  
"SHIT, ya %khzud $ woman! Scare the f*cking shit outta me!"

Aerith suspected that was Cid downstairs yelling back up at shera, who was trying to hold in a laugh, but without succes.  
"Damn' ya woman! Stop f*cking laughing at me and get me a hand with this shit"

"I'll better go and see what he did, night sweety" and with that she dessapeared into the basement.

"night" Aerith replied before getting up and heading back up the stairs towards the guest room. It was right in front of Cloud and Tifa's room, she just looked at it and couldn't hear a thing this time. She turned around and went into her room for a good night sleep.

Slowly opening her eyes, Tifa could see the sun peeking through the curtains, smiling at the thought that the sun was shining today made her heart fill with joy.  
It didn't occured much that the sun made it through the dark clouds which covered the planet since Shinra started using the reactors. She let a soft exhale slip passed her lips an enjoyed the warmed from the sun on her face. Cloud had his arm hanging loosely over her waist and was still holding her hand which was resting against her stomach. She felt his steady breath against the back of her neck, his forehead resting against the back of her head. She enjoyed the feeling of his warm breath against her skin which were causing little goosebumps to form on her skin. Her heart was picking up it's pace slowly. Suddenly she felt him move behind her and squeezing her hand with his. He pushed his head up with his other arm supporting it and looking down at her.  
Turning her head to him she let ou a soft "good morning sleepy head"

"Good morning to you too" he softly said to her.

Turning her head again to watch the sun that was peering through the curtains "the sun is shining today" her voice full of happiness. Looking over her shoulder he saw the little sunbeams coming through the window and a small smile formed on his lips "yes it is, definitely a good morning then"

"But even better with a steaming cup of hot coffee" came her reply

"With two sugar cubes and more milk then coffee" Cloud said with a chuckle at the end "really I don't get it, why you drink coffee when you pour more milk in it then coffee"

"Heeeyyy, don't judge my coffee when you haven'teven tried it!" and with that she got out of bed, stretching her arms above her head, pulling her right leg up.

Cloud watched her stretch her limps. She was beautifull. The sun was shining behind her so he couldn't really see her, but her curves came out perfectly.  
'what the hell is wrong with me! and ... shit what the hell is he doing down there! damn it!'  
He jerked his head away from Tifa, pushed the sheets back and quickly threw his legs over the side of the bed. Placing his elbows on his knees, rubbing the sleep from his eyes with his hands before dropping them between his legs. Tifa came around the bed and opened the closet to pick out her clothes for today. He watched her from the corner of his eyes, she was wearing a tight black tank top and short red shorts with a ... little black rose on her buttoms. He never noticed that part.  
'focus Strife or your little friend is not going to behave himself this morning'

"Are you allright Cloud?" Tifa asked with little concern in her voice. He turned his head to see her standing at the end of the bed with his and her clothes in her arms, staring at him.

"Yeah ... yeah I'm allright, just heu waking up" he replied.

"mhm owkay, I'm going to hit the shower. If there's anything wrong just yell kay?" she said smiling at him while walking towards the door.

"I'm fine Teef, really don't worry so much" giving her a reassuring smile. His eyes locked with hers.

She locked her eyes with his and she something different in them. They were their usual blue, but now there was a green glow surrounding them, it looked like ... hunger, need. She gave him a nod before opening the door and slowly closing it behind her waking towards the bathroom.

'Damn it Strife, what was that all about! It's Teef! Your best friend! But damn she's hot, that body perfectly curved, so amazingly soft, ... stop it! Damn it,  
it was going to be a long morning, junior wasn't really cooperating now'

After Tifa came back and gave him the green light for the bathroom he stroded towards it. Locking the door behind him he decided that a good cold shower woul cool him down, so that's exactly what he was going to do. When he entered the bathroom he found his clothes neatly placed on the sink like every morning. A clean towel was hanging on the side of the bathtub and his shampoo was lying on top of it. He chuckled softly before stripping down and stepping into the tub, turning the cold water on. His body jerked at the cold, placing one of his hands against the wall he dipped his head down and let the water fall all over his body. Its was definitely working. 'finally'

Pulling on his clothes he checked himself in the mirror to dee his hair was allready back in their unusual state, smiling he shook his head and went out of the bathroom to be greeted by the smell of coffee. The smell pulling him down towards the kitchen to find Tifa standing with her back againste the counter holding two cups of coffee holding in her hand, sipping carefully of one. she looked over at him and stretched out her arm which was hilding his. Walking over to her he saw Aerith sitting at the table holding her own cup.

"I'm not the only weirdo who puts lots of milk in her coffee, she does ist also" Tifa said pointing at Aerith who turned her head holding up her cup to point out Tifa's statement.  
Cloud just made a sound that came from deep inside his throath taking his cup from Tifa. Who was chuckling madly with her cup holding still at her lips.

"Morning Cloud" Aerith said with a hyper active voice sending him a smile.

"mhm you two" was his short reply sipping from his coffee positioning himself next to Tifa.

"So Aerith, did you sleep well? It's nit always easy to sleep in a place you're not familiar with" Tifa asked with a sweet smile placing her coffee next to her and jumping onto the counter, softly kicking the cabinets with her feet.

"Oh yeah, I slept wonderfull, thank you for letting me stay here a while." Aerith replied turning to Tifa and positioning herself so that she had a good view of Tifa.  
She was a beautifull young woman, she noticed, long black hair, dark brown eyes, long and slender legs which seemed very well build. She was wearing a cute little outfit. Thight Black short with a White tanktop and a black sleevless vest above it. Apparently she wasn't shy to show her abdomen and she didn't have to be either, she had a slim figure.

"Good! Then you can stay here as long as you like! But you have to excuse me, I really need to get to the markett for supplies. Talk to you later!" with that she jumped off the counter, gave Cloud a pat on his chest and hupped towards the door. Cloud stared at her with his mouth still a bit hanging open from wanting to take a sip of his coffee. Then she was out of the kitchen. He turned his eyes back to his coffee and took a sip of it.

Aerith silently stood up and went over to take Tifa's place next to Cloud. He watched her movement without moving his eyes and tensed up when she placed herself next to him, turning her head he saw out of the corner of his eyes that she was about to say something.

"TEEF, I'll help you out! wait a sec!"

And with that he left a gapping Aerith standing in the kitchen. 'Okay that wasn't nice from me, but what the hell is wrong with the woman'  
She just stared at his leaving form marching out of the kitchen, his boots making louds thumbs on the floor with every move. She also heared some metal rattling and leather moving the other. He grabbed his bustersword that he had placed next to the door when he got in a few minutes ago. And that was the last she saw of Cloud Strife for this morning.

"Hey Cloud! where are you guys heading at? Tell me, tell me, TELL ME?" a very hyper active voice echoed from the hallway and there was a tiny girl jumping down from the stairs.

"Market" was Cloud's short answer before a loud bang from a closing door was heared.

"Ooooowkaaaayyyy"

The tiny girl came dancing into the kitchen, shaking her head uncontrollable from side to side.

"OH hello! I'm Yuffie! You must be Aerith! The flowergirl that brought our hero back right?" the girl apparently called Yuffie sang out to Aerith.

"Yes I am, nice to meet you"

"likewise! Nice dress you have! A bot long but cute though!"

"Hihi thanks, I bought it a few weeks ago for only 10 gill."

"WHAT? WHERE? Take me there pleaaaaase!" Yuffie yelled pleadingly while jumping in front of Aerith, hope filled her eyes.  
She was the same length as Aerith but had short black hair with a bandana holding it backwards. She was also wearing a short skirt with booths that came to her knees.  
A Tight T-shirt showed her slender figure and there was a weird starlike thing crossed on her back. She also had a big purse hanging loosely at her side.

Aerith started laughing and held her hands on the jumping girl on her shoulders to calm her down "sure I'll take you there one day, but it's pretty far away from here.  
Hey if you like you can show me some shops around here, I'm going to stay here a while and I don't have anything to wear"

"GREAT I'm in! I'll go ask Shera if she wants to come too! But probably not, she's like Tifa, they don't like shopping ... Be right back!" Yuffie took a cup of coffee and sprinted out the door, spilling some on the floor. "SHEEERAAAA WE'RE GOIG SHOOOOOPPIIING YOU IN?"

Aerith couldn't keep the smile from her face -, she was starting to like this girl.

Meanwhile outside seaventh heaven.

Tifa was waiting for Cloud to ready up fenrir, she loved to ride the thing. It was such a powerfull vehicle, you could feel the power flowing beneath you while racing it diwn the streets. She was also the only one who was allowed to join Cloud on his trips, she didn't know why though but she never asked him about it either.  
Maybe hit was because he didn't trust anyone else but her, who knew. His fenrir was his pride, that much was clear.

Hearing the roaring of the enigine Tifa turned her head to see Cloud approaching her, she putted on her helmet and crawled onto it positioning herself behind his back.  
She was gratefull that he wanted to help her, it was a long walk towards the market and with fenrir they could be there in no time.

"Thanks Cloud" she said to him pulling herself a little bit up to look at him over his shoulder, he looked back to her and nodded "no problem Teef, hold on" and with that she braced herself by putting her arms around his waist, placing her feet on the peddles which he had installed for her. Cloud warmed the engine up and took of with a little wheelie and speeding of onto the streets of Midgar.

"Show of" Tifa smirked a smile plasterd on her face.

"You know it" Cloud replied while putting on their favorite song: Ridin'dirty from Chamillionaire.

Tifa automatically began singing along with the lyrics, Cloud joining her soon after. That was something he only did when he was sure nobody but Tifa heared.  
He actually didn't want Tifa to hear it either, but she ones caught him while cleaning his fenrir and complimented him on his singing skills.  
He just grumbled at her but since then didn't mind it that she heared him singing like a cat.

Reaching the market they searched for a safe spot for fenrir, he found one a little bit in the back. Cloud didn't want to park him in a packed place, afraid he had to rip someone's head off because they made a scratch on it.

Walking side to side between all the marketbooths, buying everything Tifa needed for the bar the talked about all kinds of stuff. Cloud made her laugh at stupid things pointing towards someone and then making a joke about him, which made Tifa hold on to her abdomen and keep a hand on her mouth to keep her from laughing out loud.

"Like that guy, just look at him, he's wearing sunglasses so he could peek at other guys! Really that is nasty! See that other guy is wearing it on top of his head and he's looking at women, he's normal" Cloud said pointing to a guy not far away from him.

Tifa couldn't take it anymore and grabbed a hold of Cloud's arm burying her head into his chest, laughing hysterically. Cloud looked down at her a smile on his face stroking her lowerback with his hand. Tifa composed herself back and they started to head for another booth, her arm linked in his. Passing the guy with the sunglasses on his head, who was checking Tifa out. When the passed him by Cloud looked over his shoulder and saw the guy checking her out from head to toe. Cloud stopped dead in his tracks and yelled "What's you problem buddy?"

Placing his arm around Tifa's waist pulling her closer to him and turning her behind him. Standing in a protactive posture before Tifa, Cloud stared at the man before him, his eyes turning into a dangerous looking shade of green. Searching for the man's eyes and locking with them he just stared at him.

The man turned rather pale and swallowed loudly, taking a slow step back he put his hands before him, shaking them violently.  
"Sorry man, I heu didn't mean anything by it, really" taking several more steps backwards.

Cloud's lips were slightly parted and made a low deep growl that came from deep inside his throath.  
"Go" was the only word he said, while olacing his leg a little bit more towards the man.

He just nudded, turned around and ran off, looking over his shoulder three times to see if he was being followed by Cloud.

"Cloud?" Tifa asked looking up at him, seeing the green glowing sharply in his eyes, his muscles were tensed under his skin. Hearing her voice, he slowly started to relax and let go of the hold on her, facing her he smiled "normal guy was looking a little bit to much"  
his eyes turning back to a soft blue, he pulled up his hand to brush a strand of hair behind her hair.

"Normal guy is probably going to put his sunglasses over his eyes from now on, next time maybe I have to scare him of for you" Tifa chuckled and punched him in his chest with her indexfinger, pulling him over towards the marketbooth. Cloud had a blank look in his face and shook his head to clear his mind.

Tifa orderd the meat she wanted and waited for the salesperson to wrap it up. "That will be 9,97 gill please" the old lady behind the counter informed handing over the meat. Cloud took out his wallet and paid the lady, taking the bag with his other hand.  
"Thank you young man, lady, have a nice day further lovebirds" the women turned around to serve the next customer.  
Cloud raised his head at that and tilted his head a bit to the side, Tifa chuckled and turned around quickly. Looking down at her, Cloud noticed her cheecks had turned into a soft shade of pink. He pulled up the corner of his lips a little while following her wherever she was going.

After visiting a few more booths Tifa informed him thats she got everything she needed for the upcoming two weeks. Cloud looked at all the bags he was holding for her,  
which were after counting them a total of 17 bags. "Do you think? Are you reeaaally sure about that? Because if you want to I can go and search for a donkey to carry the rest!" he said with a sarcastic hint in his voice.

"Oh stop it, men don't know what women need in the kitchen, just suck it up." Giving him smile that reached her eyes. Looking up at him she saw him laughing at her.  
His eyes showed something new, she couldn't place it, but there was something new in his eyes when he looked at her. He turned his view back to where they were going,  
she kept staring at him from the corner of her eye. She never thought about it, but he turned out to be one hell off a good looking guy. His body was firmly build,  
his muscles were showing, but not to much, just enough for her. Yesterday when she was rubbing his back, she rememberd how muscular his back was and how she enjoyed the feeling of his muscles under her fingertips. The way they relaxed whenever she touched them, the thought made her smile. And then there were his eyes, God how she loved his eyes. That beautifull blue which made her think of the ocean, his eyes were actually like an ocean, endless, wild and always moving. When they turned green, she knew he was focused on something or becoming angry, which come to think of it she found really attractive. 'Oh god, what am I thinking! He's my best friend!'

Reaching fenrir, Cloud started to put away their groceries in the compartments. Climbing on it he waited for Tifa to join him. She climbed on it and seated herself behind his back, holding on to him she stated "ready to ride'n dirty" Cloud chuckeled and started the engine, placing her arms around his waist they departed.  
Tifa felt his heat radiating from him and snuggled closer against him, placing her head between his shoulders. Cloud turned his head a little bit and smiled softly,  
taking her hands in his left hand, squeezing it tenderly.

When they reached seaventh heaven, they were both laughing like idiots. On their way home they came across the guy with the sunglasses, when he noticed them closing in on him, he jumped right into the creek and got himself covered with dredgings and cursing loudly.  
Getting of fenrir, Cloud handed Tifa a couple of bags and took the rest himself. Tifa opened the door to the bar still laughing out loud, she was attacked by a little girl screaming her name. "TIFA! finally!" Marlene hugged her legs tightly and looked up at Tifa with lovefilled eyes.

Cloud who was acting like his usual cool self again, closed the door behind them and saw the two girls in front of him.  
Tifa dropped her bags and took the little girl in her arms "missed me sweety?" she asked her while pressing her forehead against Marlene's.

"Duh! I was still sleeping when you left, there wasn't anyone to make my cereal" the little girl pouted.

"Oh sorry sweety, but I was running late as it was and I really had to go to the market. I have to open the bar tonight"

"mhm ... owkay ... " Marlene still pouted.

"Tell you what, I'll make it up to you, you can choose what we'll have for dinner tonight! How does that sound!" Tifa pulled her head back so she could show her brilliant smile to the little girl.

"Really? Owkay, I'll forgive you then!" Marlene squeaked throwing her arms around Tifa.

"So what do you want for dinner?"

"heum, Well ... I would liiikeeee ..." thinking hard the girl looked at Cloud who smiled at her. Marlene pulled up her eyebrows and mouthed without saying the words out loud 'what do you want?'  
Cloud made big eyes and moved his head a little bit closer, mouthing 'lasagna'. Marlene beamed and pulled back to look at Tifa screaming "LASAGNA" a big smile on her cute little face.

"Really? lasagna?" Tifa asked suspiciously, pulling up one of her eyebrows. She knew all to well that was Cloud's favorite dish.

"YES" Marlene nodded her head violently up and down.

"Allright then, Lasagna it is" putting the girl down she grabbed her bags heading towards the kitchen, "better get started then" she said without looking back.

Marlene looked up at Cloud and held her thumb up. Cloud crouched so he was on the same level as the little girl in front of him and imitated her movement.

"I saw that!" Tifa yelled from the doorway, with her back towards them and still not looking at them.  
The both of them jerked their heads up to see Tifa dissapear into the kitchen. They both had surprised looks on their faces. The first one to say somethin was Marlene,  
"How does she do that?"

"Beats me! That's the evil side of Tifa" Cloud smiled at the girl who gave him a cute smile.

"Go on, up to your room, you've got homework to do" pointing his finger towards the stairs, the girl didn't argue and ran off.

Cloud smiled, picked up his groceries and followed Tifa's footsteps into the kitchen, never noticing a petite brunette sitting in a dark corner of the bar.  
She had witnessed the whole scene in front of her and couldn't make out to be happy or sad. It was such a beautifull scene, but at the same time she was getting more and more jealous of Tifa. Oh what a lucky girl she was and she didn't even realise it.

That's when Barret barged in and yelled "EVERY F*CKING BODY get down here, got something to say!"


	6. Chapter 6

Ridin'dirty part six

That's when Barret barged in and yelled "EVERY F*CKING BODY get down here, got something to say!"

His yelling caused the floor to tremble, smashing the door closed behind him, to make sure everybody in the house knew he was back and had big news to tell.

Aerith almost jumped against the ceiling with a big scream, eyes as big as walnuts and her hands placed over her heart. Cloud came rushing out the kitchen with his sword in hand, Tifa following right on his tail. Both looking for Aerith and the reason she screamed, they saw Barret standing in the doorway looking to his left with a startled look in his face. Tifa relaxed immediately and looked at the left of Barret to see a petrified Aerith sitting at a table, staring at Barret like she saw a ghost. Smiling softly she went over to Aerith and sat next to her, taking the brunette in her arms. Cloud shook his head and putted his sword back,  
"What is this all about?" Cloud asked with a slight angry voice, turning his head towards Barret.

"I didn't do shit! Just asked everybody t'come down!" Barret said turning towards Cloud while shrugging his shoulders and pouting his lips together.

Cloud then turned his head towards Aerith, asking an explanation with his eyes.

Aerith opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out, she looked at Tifa who was softly rubbing her back. Tifa smiled sweetly at her, turning her eyes over to Cloud, "I think she was startled by Barret's yelling, we all are used to his ... homecoming ... but she isn't. And Barret really, someday you're going to break my door!" she said the last part looking at Barret with a huge smile on her face.

Barret still looking with a very confused look, he looked over his shoulder to the frontdoor, kicking it with his foot.  
"Naaaah, It's a damn good door!"

Tifa chuckled and turned her attention back to Aerith, stroking her back some more,  
"Are you allright sweety? You're not first when he scares the shit off" she said soothingly, locking her eyes with Aerith.

"Ye ... yeah I'm fine, he really has a special way of coming in, that's all" Aerith responded with a smile, looking up at Barret who returend a apologizing look.

"Sorry kiddo, didn't mean to scare ya like that" He said with a soft voice, well, a soft as he could that is.

"What the hell is all the racking 'bout?" Cid yelled from the stairs, followed by Shera and Yuffie who was pulling and tucking at her new shirt.

"Barret's got something to say" Cloud said with an even voice. He had positioned himself against the wall with his arms folded over his chest, his head leaning against the wall. He stared at the newcomers from the corner of his eye.

"Tell then ya big dummy" Cid grunted, pulling out his pack of smokes and lighting one up.

Yuffie coughed and waved her hand in front of her face, squeezing her eyes almost completely shut.  
"Ugh ... UUGh you're just NASTY! Trying to give ME longcancer! UuuuGhhh... CLOUD kick him for me will ya" Yuffie growled passing Cid on her way towards Tifa and Aerith. Cloud just chuckled and rested his chin against his chest.

"AAH Shut it ya crazy ninja freak! Ya still have to give me back my lighter ya stole from me!" Cid growled back at her.

Yuffie jumped on a table with her legs spreaded, making herself as big as she could. Her head held up high with pride,  
"Try to come and get it you old man!" she said with a smirk.

"WHY YOU ..." Cid started to run to her when suddenly an arm held him to his place. Looking to his side, Cid noticed that is was Cloud who held him. Cloud lifted his head and looked directly at Cid,  
"how much I would love this end, Barret had something to say" and with that Cloud removed his arm to bring it back over his chest.  
Cid nodded, turning his head back at Yuffie he pointed a finger at her,  
"This isn't over ya now" he slowly turned around to join his wife at her side.

"hehehe" Yuffie smiled and jumped of and sat herself down next to Aerith.

"Right, now ya'll are here, heu can she stay?" Barret asked pointing towards Aerith with a questioning look on his face.  
Aerith held her head up and looked around, everybody was looking at her, except for Cloud who stil had his head facing down. It was Tifa who spoke first, pulling her head up to look at everyone she stated,  
"well I think she can, after all she allready knows we were the ones who blew up the reactors. If she had bad intentions, she would have brought Cloud straight to Shinra."

"she's got a point! And she's just to nice to be one of the bad guys, she bought me a dress today!" Yuffie squeaked while throwing her arms around Aerith.

"We don't mind either, I think her heart is in the right place" Shera stated with a sweet voice, grabbing a hold of Cid's arm and looking at Aerith, who smiled at her and gave her a nod of appreciation.

The everybody turned their heads at Cloud, after all he was their leader and he desided what should happen. A few strands of hair were hanging over his face, which was hiding in the shadow. Tifa focused on him and she saw him turning his eyes upwards to look directly at her, his eyes were glowing a light shade of green. She smiled softly at him sending a confident look. He knew she trusted him, she trusted everything he said, did or was going to do. She trusted all his decisions, all his statements. She could see him inhaling deeply and slowly exhale through his noustrils. He nodded his head a single time and turned his vision back down.  
Tifa smiled and gave Aerith a squeez in her shoulder, letting her know she was accepted to join the litlle meeting. She turned her head at Barret and said,

"Allright, tell us why you scared the shit out of Aerith, caused an earthquake in my bar and almost broke my door." looking at him with a stern look.

Barret flinched but looked around and began his to tell the news.

"Well I've found out that there's a guy who was working for Shinra has gone crazy. Apparently he found out 'bout some bad things they were doing and did to him."

"Who did what to who?" Yuffie cutted Barret in his story.

"YA SHUT IT, I'm not % jkmap* finished!" Barret growled bending his chest towards Yuffie, showing his bare teeth at her.  
Making big eyes, she closed her mouth and made a zipping move over her mouth and sat right back down with her hands folded in between her legs.  
Tifa smiled and shook her head at the little ninja, looking back at Barret, "continue Barret"

"Yeah, well, as I was trying to say, he found'out 'bout crazy shit, testing thing with mako on specimens. He wanted to know more so he went to the president.  
My guessing is he didn't got the answer he wanted 'cause the idiot killed mr Shinra and left, nobody knows where he is know"

"What?" "The president's dead?" "ALLRIGHT, sun of a bitch is no more!" Everybody yelled at the same time. Cid punching in the air, dropping his sigaret out of his mouth. Realising he lost it he quickly began searching for it. Yuffie did a little happydance in the middle of the bar, which look a lot like the macarena. Aerith just smiled and looked around at everyone to see their reactions. When she came across Cloud's face she noticed he wasn't smiling at all, he was staring intently at Tifa. She turned her look at Tifa to see she was also staring back with a questioning look in her eyes.

When Barret said the president got killed, Cloud jerked his head up and locked his eyes with Tifa's. She knew that this wasn't exactly good news, because if the president was dead then ...

"Rufus is taking the sun of a bitch's place! He's even more f*cking retarted then his old man!" Barret informed them all.

"So what are we going to do about it?" Shera asked looking around at everyone.

Again all of them turned their head toward Cloud. Tifa knew everybody was looking at him so she sended him a sweet smile to let him now she was there for him if he needed her. He nodded and pushed himself of the wall to stand in the middle of the room. Standing still he straightened himself and held his head up a bit. His eyes roamed across the room to see all of them staring at him, waiting for him to lead them. He knew they would follow him everywhere, eventhough he wasn't that long in Avalanche. They just did. Even Aerith was staring at him with a look that said 'I trust you'. Looking at Barret he said,

"we need to know what it is that he discovered. We know they do crazy shit. But we need to know what that guy knows, it must be something horrible if it makes someone so stupid to kill the president. We'll go to the mansion to look for answers, I know they have a secret lab there. Just need to find it."

"Yeah! Sounds like fun!" Yuffie chirped while jumping up and throwing her hands up in the air. "I'm soooo IN!"

"Sounds like a good plan boss" Cid agreed, taking a drag from his smoke.

"Yo man, when did'ya have in mind to go there?" Barret asked leaning against the door and placing his armes behind his neck.

"Soon as possible, Me and Tifa will go first and search for the lab, Cid and Shera will stay by the ship in case we need it to get our asses the hell out of there.  
While you and Yuffie search hrough the places me and Tifa went through, see if you can find something else interesting. If we find the lab, you 2 join us and grab whatever we can and get back out."

"piece of cake" Tifa said joining Cloud at his side and placing her hand softly on his shoulder, squeezing it slightly. Her eyes looking for his, he looked at her and she could see him smile at her through his eyes. The stared at each other a few seconds when Barret spoke up.

"yo man, sounds all good'nd all, but what 'bout the doorcodes? ya know them?" Barret asked with concern in his voice. Remembering that the mansion was heavily garded with all kind things, like securitycodes, cameras, guards, ...

"I can take care of the camera's!" Shera jumped in, amusement in her voice. She was also kind of like a geek when it came to technology. She could just fix everything.  
Cid who was standing beside her looked down at her with pride in his eyes. "Yeah my lady will take care of those no'problem there boss" Cid said without taking his eyes of his wife. Confidence filling his voice. She looked up at him and smiled, standing in the tips of toes she placed a kiss on the side of his cheek.  
Cid grumbled at that "women! what the ... Get of me!"

Yuffie fel over from laughter, holding her hands on her abdomen and laughing hystericaly. Tears were falling down her cheeks and she opend her eyes to see a very angry Cid marching her way. Again Cloud was there to hold his arm in front of Cid who turned his head to look at him "just a few more seconds, then I want to see how this ends" Cid grunted and spit on the floor. Pointing a trembling finger at Yuffie.

"HEY! Cid what the ... you clean that up! That's just despicable!" Tifa yelled angry, pointing her fingers at the floor.

"You heard the lady" Cloud said with a straight voice.

"Yeah yeah, don't get ya horses ready" Cid grunted.

"And Barret, I'll know the codes before we go there." Cloud said looking back at Barret with confidence in his voice. Cloud had this starnge thing going on,  
sometimes he just knew things. Out of nothing they came up in his mind, in the begining it scared the hell out of him, but now it came in handy. It started right after he left Shinra, when he came to live with Tifa. He often talks about it with her, but not always, she always got really concerned when it happens. And he didn't want her too, he wanted to be the one to make her smile, to be the one she could depend on in time of need, to be the one she kissed goodni ... 'what the f*ck was he thinking again! Really, now this is creepy!' Cloud was staring in front of him with a blank look in his eyes and Tifa pulled at his arm, taking him out of his thoughts, "hey, you owkay?" her eyes met his and they were filled with compassion, he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close to him, lowering his head he softly reassured her "I'm fine Teef, don't worry. Are you allright with all this?"

"You know I am, I'm a big girl" she said with a smile on her face.

Cloud pulled his head a little bit backwards and looked at her from head to toe, "No you're not"

Punching him playfully in the chest she sended him her special smile "you idiot!" He just laughed at her and stroked her hair a single time with his hand. Turning his head to look at everyon and saying,  
"We're going to go this sunday, it's the carnival so a lot of people have the day off, it will be well guarded, but the noice will filter ours and make it harder for them to notice us. We will go in casual clothing so we don't draw any suspicion, we just need someone around the mansion with our gear." Cloud pointed out.

"Maybe I can do that part?" Aerith raised her hand a little bit shy. Everybody looked at the petite brunette who was slowly walking a few steps forward. "I would like to help you guys, I don't like Shinra either, I know that they are hurting the planet. So if you guys agree, it would be a pleasure to help where I can."  
she said with hope in her voice, looking at Cloud with a pleading look. She knew it all dependend on him, he was the leader of Avalanche, if she wanted to join them,  
then she had to confince him. She walked a little bit closer, looking in his eyes who were holding hers tightly. "Please Cloud, I won't let you down, I promise"  
Cloud looked at her and he could see the hopefull, pleading look in her eyes. He knew she meant it well and he could see that she was determined, he knew she was!  
Like the way she pushed herself up to him to guide him home, that was a good example of determination.

"Can you fight?" he asked her with a stern voice. Looking intently at her.

" ... A .. a a bit, but I can learn! I can use magic pretty good, specially healing and earth." she said to him with a confident voice.  
Cloud looked at Tifa and she was looking at Aerith, pinching her to get her attention, she turned his face towards him, she shrugged at him and simply said "I can teach her how to do hand-to-hand combat and you can teach her how to use a weapon" she turned her eyes back at Aerith "I think she will do just fine in Avalanche"  
Aerith beamed a smile at her and her eyes sparkled with hope, putting her hands together, she turned her attention at Cloud. He looked at her for a few seconds then turned his head to the others, they all nodded at him and he nodded back. Turning his focus back on Aerith he tightened his hold on Tifa a bit more and she responded by lying her head on his chest. He streched out his arm at Aerith opening his hand for her, she placed hers in his and he shook her hand. "Welcome to Avalanche"

A loud screaming evaporated from the others all around the bar. Yuffie came rushing over and threw her arms around Aerith, Shera joined and Tifa chuckled before joining the female grouphug in front of her. The men also came over and gave her a pat on her shoulders, she gave all of them a smile. Ending with Cloud who hadn't moved an inch, she stared at him a few seconds before giving him a small smile with a nod. He smiled back and gave her a nod in return.

"Tifaaa, I'm hungry, when is the lasagna ready?" Marlene was standing at the bottom of the stairs with Mr buggles in her hand. Tifa let go of the girls and turned towards the little girl, walking up to her she opened her arms. Marlene smiled and ran over to her, throwing herself into Tifa's arms. She picked her up and nuzzeled the girls nose "I was just about to start cooking, want to give me a hand?"

"Yeah!" the little girl shouted with enthusiasm.

"Good, let's go then" and with that they both went to the kitchen to start cooking. Cloud watched her dissapear and couldn't keep his heart from skipping a beat.  
He looked around in he bar and saw his groupe looking at him, he just nodded once and started walking towards the stairs. He had some paperwork to finish, because tomorrow he had to go on a delivery.

"CLOUD can you come down here a minute?" Tifa shouted from the kitchen, putting the finishing touches on her lasagna, Marlene standing next to her on a barstool.  
It didn't take Cloud long and when he enetered the kitchen he stopped dead in his tracks and looked with a surprised look on his face to the little girl and woman in front of him. Marlene was completely covered in red sauce and cheese hanging in her hair, she was licking her little fingers with her tongue when she saw Cloud standing in the doorway. She smiled up at Cloud and shouted "It's the best lasagna EVER!"  
Cloud bursted out laughing and had to support himself on the doorframe with one hand, the other holding his abdomen. Tifa looked at him and couldn't keep herself from laughing and looked at Cloud "can you take her to the bathroom, dinner will be ready in 15 minutes"

"sure thing Teef, come on Marlene" he laughed. The girl jumped of the stool and ran over to Cloud. He picked her up with his hands under her armpits, arms stretched out completely "maybe we should put you in the oven and eat you instead" he wincked at Tifa, who started to laugh.

"NOOO CLOUD" Marlene started to kick in an attampt to hid him.

"Hehe, come on, I'll get you ready" Tifa saw the two of them walking up the stairs and couldn't keep herself from watching Cloud. He quickly turned his face towards her and their eyes locked for a second, his eyes were showing happiness, joy and love. She knew he adored Marlene, she was like a little sister to him, he would do anything for the little girl in his hands. When they both dissapeared into the hallway, Tifa turned herself back to her lasagna, smiling softly. He really turned out into a good man, a good looking man that is. He was always there for her, like today at the market, she thought it was ... cute. Giggeling at herself, she placed the lasagna in the oven, turning the timer on 10 minutes. After she had set the table, she called everyone down for dinner. Soon Yuffie and Barret came barging in,  
"HEY! Watch it you big goof!" Yuffie growled at Barret.

"Ya always walking in the way ya stupid ninja!" he barked back sitting down in his seat.

Yuffie just stuck out her tongue and seated herself on his left. Tifa smiled at the duo when Cloud and Marlene came in. Cloud was holding Marlene on his arm and she was playing with his hair, trying to lay it flat, but failing big time. He sat her down on the right from Barret who immediatly pulled his little girl into a hug.  
"Daddyyyyy! I just got out of the shower! You're making me dirty again!" Marlene protested and pushed herself away from him, pulling her dress back the way it' suposed te be. Cloud walked over towards Tifa who was taking the lasagna out of the oven and placed it on the counter. He slowly walked behind her putting his head next te hers, whispering in her ears "smells good" Tifa faced him and smiled sweetly at him. While he slowly brought his arm up on her other side to put his finger in the lasagna, taking some sauce on it. He walked away from her with his back at her, putting his finger in his mouth to taste the sweet dish. Ducking his head just in time to avoid Tifa's hand. He looked over his shoulder and sneakily smiled at her, "It's really good Teef" sitting down on his chair. Tifa just glared at him and turned back around. That's when Aerith walked in, looking around she searched for a free place to sit. Finding one next to Cloud she went over, "Is this seat taken?" she asked politely pointing at the chair closest to Cloud's.

"Yes, it's Teef's" he answered looking up at her with a blank look in his eyes.

"And that one?" pointing towards the other chair next to him.

"... I don't know ..." Cloud responded looking at the chair. Tifa came over with the lasagna placing it on the table, looking at Aerith with a smile she stated,  
"That's free sweety, you can take that place from now on ... Now everybody dig in, don't let it get cold!" releasing the lasagna, Barret immediately went for the spoon to take his part. Tifa took her place next to Cloud's and smiled at everyone at the table, she loved to see them all together. Cid and Shera weren't there because they had some things to do. When Barret, Yuffie and Aerith had their portions, Cloud took Tifa's plate and started to fill it up.

"Owkay that's enough, thanks" Tifa informed him when she saw how much he was taking for her.

Cloud turned his head at her and pulled up his eybrows.

"What?" Tifa asked with a dumb look on her face.  
Cloud took another spoonfull, dropping it on her plate and placed it back in front of her, then taking his own and started to fill it.

"Cloud! What the ... ? That's way to much for me" she grumbeld looking at her plate.

"I told you, you need to eat more, now eat" Cloud said with a stern voice, taking a mouthfull and turned his head towards Tifa, nudging his head at her to indicate she has to do the same.

"Oh, you're unbelievable." starting to eat her lasagna. Cloud patted her shoulder and smiled a triumphant smile.

"Really Tifa! ya one hell of a cook! Nobody can make this shit better then you can!" Barret said while placing his arms behind his back, pushing his belly forward.  
Marlene saw and looked with a surprised face up at him, "DADDY you're getting fat!" her mouth hanging open whil staring at his belly.

Yuffie burst out laughing and was pointing at him "you're a big FAT goof" almost falling of her chair from laughing.

Barret just smiled and roared a laugh which caused the table to tremble. "It's all Tifa's doing! Not my fault"

"Oh so now it's my fault! Just for saying that, you can wash the dishes!" Tifa smiled and got up to collect the empty plates from the table. Cloud followed her movement and took all the rest. Placing all the dishes in the sink, Tifa turned around eyeing everybody in the room,  
"well I'm going up to get ready to open up the bar, make yourselfs usefull and don't forget to put some aside for Cid and Shera. Cloud, you coming?" She asked turning to face him. He jerked his head up and nodded, walking over towards her, they both went upstairs towards their bedroom.

Aerith looked at them both with a questioning look on her face. Marlene noticed this and started to inform the petite brunette with an enthusiastic voice,  
"Cloud and Tifa are going to rest a little bit, they aaaalways do that before opening the bar! Especially when Cloud has to get up reeeally early in the morning.  
Tifa always says that you need enough sleep to stay healthy, that's why I have to go to bed at 21 PM."

"Well that's reaaally smart of her, because she is definitely right." Aerith said to Marlene bending over a little bit to smile at the young girl in front of her.  
"Why does Cloud has to get up reeeeally early though?" she asked Marlene.

"Well duuh! He has to deliver things to people who pay him for it. Sometimes he has to drive far away, Tifa doesn't like that at ALL! Me neither by the way! But Cloud says it's good money and he promises us that he will be reeeeally carefull. Sometimes he brings back something for us, that's when I don't mind him going far away hihi" Marlene's cheeks turning bright red after she finished her story, taking a big breath she exhaled loudly.

"Ow owkay, thank you Marlene" Aerith smiled at her.

"Aeriiiiith, can I ask you something?" Marlene asked with suddenly a very shy look on her face, looking at her with small eyes, her hair falling over her face.

"Anything pumpkin"

"can you do my hair like yours? I really like your ribbon, it's beautifull!"

"Oh but off course! Come on, let's go upstairs and I will teach you how to do it!" Aerith said standing up and holding her hand out to Marlene, who jumped up and ran around the table to join Aerith. "Let's leave your daddy alone so he can concentrate on the dishes" Aerith said with a playfull look at Barret.  
He stood up and stretched his arms above his head, looking at Marlene, "Be good sweety, don't bother her to muck 'kay?"

"Off course daddy, I only do that with you" Marlene stated and started dragging Aerith upstairs. When they reached the hallway Marlene stopped Aerith saying "Wait here, I'll go get my ribbon! I'll be right back!" and with that she darted for her room that apperently was a few steps more up at the end of the hallway.  
Aerith started to play with her feet when she heared Cloud's voice coming from his bedroom.

"Teef just get your little ass in the bed, we can do that another time. I want to see how your back is doing."

"But?" That was Tifa her voice, it always has a sweet touch to it. Aerith was slowly groing on Tifa, she really was a nice person like Shera told her.

"NO buts missy! In bed, face down and be a good girl ... NOW!" Aerith could tell he was trying to sound serious but was failing miserably. He sounded different when he was alone with Tifa ...

"Yes Mr Strife, I will do as you asked off me" Tifa said silently, then she heard the sound of the bed when Tifa got on. "Like this Mr Strife?"

"Perfect, just the way I like it!" He had a playfull hint in his voice this time.

"You idioooOOOTTT! OH GAIA, your hands are f*cking cold! Djeeezes Cloud!" Tifa suddenly screamed, Cloud was chuckeling at her.

"That's for giving me an ending with torture instead of a happy ending yesterday." he said with laughter in his voice.

Aerith giggled a little bit, but then realizing what he just said. 'A happy ending? Do they ... Are they doing ... But he said they weren't ... Shera also said they weren't together. What the hell is going on? Am I to late? I have to figure this out as soon as possible'

"AERITH I've got it! Come on!" Marlene shouted while running down the few steps from her room, stopping at the bathroom. She was holding a Pink ribbon just like hers in her small hand, holding it up to show it to her. Aerith smiled and walked over to Marlene, "allright let's do this!" she held up her hand and they high-fived and both went into the batroom.


	7. Chapter 7

Ridin'dirty part seven

Yuffie and Aerith were sitting in the living room, chatting about the clothes they had bought today. Yuffie had showed her allmost all the clothingstores Midgar had to offer, which were a lot. They were comparing all the clothes they had with each other and Marlene was the judge. Barret had started to play The legend of zelda on the Wii because if there was one thing guys really hated, then it was talking about clothes ... or go shopping for clothes ...

"Sweetheart, why don't ya go wake up spikey and Tifa? I think they're gettin to comfy. People are starting to form a line at the freaking door" Barret said watching out of the window. There were several people standing at the entrance of seaventh heaven. Barret recognized most of them, it were always the same customers on weekdays.

"Owkay daddy!" and with that the little girl jumped out of the couch and went upstairs. Walking on her toes trying not to make a sound, she reached the bedroom.  
Placing her ear against the door, she heared someone snoring, pulling her head back she looked at the door with her mouth hanging open. Staring at it a few seconds,  
she slowly opened the door and peeked inside. It was a big room painted in a light blue color, at the opposite side of the door, there was a big window that went from the floor to the roof. It had long beautifull grey curtens hangening next to it Behind it their was a small balcony. On the left side was a big white wooden closet with a big mirror in it. At the right side of the room stood the king size bed, it was the same material as the closet. They had grey sheets covering it with lots of pillows lying around it. There was a painting hanging above the bed with horses painted on it, the horses were running on the beach with the sunset behind them. Marlene turned her view to the adults on the bed. The bedsheets were covering them up to their waists. Cloud was lying with his back towards her, and lying with his back towards her. She smiled and started to sneak silently towards the bed. That's when she noticed Cloud had his arm over Tifa and she had snuggeled herself into Cloud's chest. Marlene let a giggle escape her lips and suddenly there was a hand holding her little arm. She let out a silent yelp and her eyes went wide, looking at the owner of the arm, she found out it was Cloud. He slowly turned his head over his shoulder, "You know it's not nice to sneak up on people like that."

"B .. bu but I thought you were sleeping! you were snoring when I came in!" Marlene explained herself, eyes still wide open starin at Cloud.

"I do not snore!"

"Yes you do" came Tifa's voice from the other side. She slowly pulled herself up into a sitting position and looked at Marlene. Cloud pulled the little girl onto the bed with them, smiling she nested herself between Cloud and Tifa. Cloud pulled the cover up so it covered the little girls frame. She snuggled up at Tifa while pulling Clouds arm over her. Closing her little eyes Tifa smiled and started to stroke the young girls hair. Cloud looked at Tifa and saw her staring at the little girl, she had so much love in her eyes. He knew Tifa one day wanted her own little family, she would be a great mother, the best there is. Looking down at the little girl in his arms he kissed her on her head and saw her smiling with her eyes closed. Tifa locked her eyes with Cloud and they stared at each other for what looked like hours. That's when they heared a little snoring sound. Both looking down seeing a sleeping beauty lying in their bed, both smiling at each other. Tifa whispered,  
"We should get her in her bed"

"Yeah, she had a big day" Cloud said softly. Carefully removing his arm he took Marlene in his arms and got out of bed. She snuggled close against Cloud, putting her head in the crook of Cloud's neck. Tifa quickly got out of bed and went around the bed. Cloud watched her walking, she was wearing her short red shorts again.  
Staring at her slender legs his eyebrows went up a little, that's when his eyes focused on her bottoms. Tilting his head a bit, the corner of his lips went up a bit.  
'Damn that's hot!'

"ow hey Aerith" Tifa said suddenly, bringing Cloud out of his thoughts. He shook his head and started walking towards the hallway, holding thightly onto the sleeping beauty in his arms.

"Hey Tifa, I was just heading towards the bathr ... ow, is she asleep?" Aerith said the last piece whispering when she saw Cloud standing behind Tifa with Marlene in his arms.

"Yeah she fell asleep the minute she laid down, we're going to put her in her bed for the night." Tifa said smiling while looking at Cloud and Marlene. She started to head down the hallway towards the little girls bedroom, Cloud following her in her footsteps. Aerith couldn't keep herself from staring. That was the second time she saw him in his sleepingattire. His pants hanging lower then usual and a loose shirt covering his torso and back. Ow she had it bad for the blond God, seeing him with Marlene made her heart skip a beat.

Tifa took the covers and pulled them back so that Cloud could put the little girl in her bed. Carefully lying her down he gently stroked her hair, giving her a kiss on her forehead. Marlene waved her little arm in front of her trying to get rid of the thing that was bothering her, turning herself on her side, she snuggled close to Mr Buggels. Tifa chuckled and pulled the covers over her sleeping form, also giving her a kiss in her hair "goodnight sweety" she whispered softly. Cloud placed his arm around Tifa's waist and stared at her, "she's lucky to have you ... I'm lucky to have you" he whispered in her ear. Tifa turned her head slowly and met Cloud's eyes, smiling sweetly she putted her hand against his cheek softly saying "no Cloud, I'm the lucky one here, really". Cloud stared at her, she was so beautifull. He swallowed hard, placing his hand on her cheek as well, softly caressing her cheek with his thumb. She leaned in to his touch closing her eyes, she was really enjoying this, he could be such a sweet guy sometimes when they were alone. He would never show this kind of affection in front of other people. Then he would act his cool, dark, mysterious self, but with her, he acted completely different. She liked that, a lot.

That's when they heared Barret yelling downstairs "Just f*cking wait a few more minutes will ya! Tifa is gettin'ready people! ... TIFA, CLOUD, thirsty costumers at the door!"

Tifa opened her eyes and watched over Cloud's shoulder towards the hallway, smiling sweetly showing her pearly white teeth.  
"Owkay that's our sign, better go and put on some decent clothes." She said looking back at him, patting his cheek a few times before walking towards their bedroom.  
He watched her dissapear and waited for a few seconds before looking down at Marlene, a smile growing on his face. He bent down and softly whispered into the girls ears "sweet dreams sleeping beauty" softly stroking the girls her. Standing back up he went to the door, slowly closing it behind him.

It was an ordinary weekday, only the regulars were present. Tifa was busy cleaning glasses and talking to Jason who was sitting at the counter. Cloud was sitting at his trusted barstool behind the counter sipping a beer, keeping an eye on a few of the costumers who allready had a little to much to drink. "Hey Tifa, 2 beers!" Johnny called from one of the tables. He was one of the regulars, he always came when he could. Tifa could tell he had a thing for her, he always asked her out to dinner one's in a month. Always refusing kindly.  
"Coming up!" Tifa smiled drying her hands at a towel. Turning around she found Cloud allready opening two bottles of beer. "I've got this one" he simply stated with a low voice. Tifa chuckled and went on with cleaning empty glasses watching Cloud bring the order to Johnny. She could see the dissapointment in Johnny's eyes and couldn't keep herself from smiling. THen suddenly the door swang open. Jerking her head up she saw Reno and Rude walking in.  
"TIFA, my favorite bartender! Looking good I see!" wincking at her. They both stroded to the counter and sat themselves down, which caused Jason to stand up with his beer and went to sit somewhere else. Nobody liked the turks in this town. Everybody knew they worked for Shinra and cleanded up the dirty jobs, which made the people be scared of them. "Reno, Rude, long time no seen" Tifa said looking at them both with a small smile on her lips.

"Waay to long! But nothing can keep me from seeing you, right Rude?" Reno said with much enthousiasm in his voice. Turning his head at Rude smacking him on the shoulder, Rude just shrugged while watching the bottles of liqueur standing on the shelves.

"Right, well Tifa, baby, give me gin tonic will you? And what do you want Rudieboy?"

"A bourbon" Rude simply stated. Reno smiled while placing both his hands on the counter "Isn't this guy awesome or what? HAhaaa"

Tifa just chuckled and turned around "one gin tonic and a bourbon" She saw Cloud coming back behind the counter from the corner of her eyes. He was watching them intently. Reno and Rude both knew the were in Avalanche but didn't bring them in because they helped them out once. In return for their favor, they didn't say a thing to Shinra. But Cloud didn't trust them one bit.

"Yo Cloud, my man! How's it hanging?" Reno asked holding his fist up for Cloud to punch it. Cloud just shook his head and went to stand next to Tifa who was holding a giggle.

"Owkaaay so much for the hospitality"

"Here you go guys" Tifa said handing them their drinks "So what have you two been up to lately?"

"Just the old stuff baby, doing jobs for the boss here and there ..."

"Don't call me baby Reno, or you're gonna get it" Tifa said seriously, her eyes turning darker with the second.

"Sure thing puss" Reno smiled

"Ow, you make it so hard sometimes"

"I really do, don't I"

Tifa shook her head and started to turn around when she saw Aerith coming down from the stairs into the bar. Holding some flowers and a vase in her hand.

"Hey Tifa, I found some flowers, maybe they will stand pretty in the ..." she dropped the vase to the floor staring before her with a terrified look on her face.

Tifa quickly went over to her side and held her on her shoulders. Looking really concerned at her she followed Aerith's eyes to see her looking at Reno who was also looking at Aerith with a surprised look on his face. Cloud who was still standing behind the counter narrowed his eyes and watched Reno closely.

"What the hell is she doing here?" Reno finally spoke. His eyes never leaving Aerith.

"Why do you care?" Cloud asked with a low voice, taking a few steps towards the women.

"Because the last time I saw her, she was locked up at Shinra." Reno said turning his head towards Cloud, his eyes sharp.

"Prison?" Tifa half screamed, looking puzzeled to Aerith, who was trembling on her legs. "oh sweety, it's going to be allright, you go to the livingroom and we'll meet you there, owkay?" caressing her back softly, Tifa looked at Cloud with worry in her eyes.  
Cloud was holding a staring competition with Reno who was smiling now.

"I don't know how you guys ended up with this woman, but if I were you, I would watch my back. Shinra wants her back ... really want her back" Reno stated looking over his shoulder at Tifa who was still holding Aerith. Aerith looked from Tifa to Cloud who was now also looking at her, but to her surprise there was no hate showing in his eyes, but compassion. Starting to feel tears coming up in her eyes she shifted closer to Tifa to hide her face.

"Go Aerith, we'll take care of this" Cloud said calmly while walking over to her. He placed his hand on her shoulder giving her a soft squeeze, "go" and with that she nodded at the duo standing next to her and went towards the livingroom.

"Now, I want to know why Shinra wants her" Cloud said with a raised voice. Tifa who knew this could get pretty heavy walked over to her customers to apologise and promised them all a free drink the next time they came over. Johnny who had witnessed the whole scene whispered softly to Tifa, "do you guys need any help? I can help kick them out if you want?"

"No no thank you Johnny, but that's not necessary, thank you though" Tifa said smiling at him.  
When everybody was out she closed and locked the door from the bar. Turning around she found Reno and Rude now standing up and in front of Cloud.  
"Allright, this doesn't have to turn out ugly or something, we just want answers" Tifa sweetly said while walking over "I'll get us all something to drink so we can discuss this nice and easy" The boys all looked at her. It was Rude who spoke first.

"That's sweet of you Tifa, but I think it's better if we just leave" starting to turn around he soon found Cloud's hand on his shoulder turning him back around to face him.

"No you're not!" Cloud growled at him, his eyes turning into a shade of green. Reno wanted to defend his partner and kicked at Cloud's arm, who dodged it and grabbed Reno by his throath, holding him up from the floor. Rude in turn attacked Cloud from the side, getting him of balance with Reno falling to the ground holding his throath. Cloud was fast though and quickly found his balance back, knocking Rude of him, pushing him a few feet away from him. When he started to tackle him Tifa came in between, holding her arms outstretched at the both of them,  
"ENOUGH ... This is of no use at all!" Reno who was scrambling back on his feet came to join Tifa and stared at her,

"Your boy started it!"

"Oh really? Who wanted to leave without answering his question and then kicked him because he wanted you guys to stay?" Tifa looked at him with anger in her eyes.

"That's not the same" Reno shifted from one leg to another, keeping his head low.

"That's a child I hear talking, now, everybody just calm down and answer his question."

"Keep your boy off our backs and we'll talk" Rude spoke firmly, lowering his defense a little bit and straightening his head up.

"I promise he won't do a thing ... enless you challenge him" Tifa said looking at Rude with one eyebrow raised.

"Good" He simply stated, going over to a barstool and sitting on it. Reno made a wide cirkel around Cloud and joined Reno at his side, taking his gin tonic and taking a big gulp from it.  
Tifa looked at Cloud who was looking intently at the turks. "Cloud?"

Turning his head towards Tifa, she could see the anger burning in his eyes, she walked over and softly placed a hand on his chest. Feeling the heat rising from it, she turned her head up and softly spoke "just let them do their story and then we'll talk with Aerith about it, I don't want the bar to turn into a battle arena."

"mhm" was the only sound coming from him, he softly pushed her towards the bar and together they went to stand behind it, waiting for one of the turks to talk.  
Of course it was Reno who started to talk first.

"Well it's really simple actually, apparently that women that you have sitting in your living room is the last one of the ancients on this planet. Shinra found her over a year ago in the Kalm. We allready knew that their was only one left, but what we didn't knew is that the women didn't knew what the hell she was! We found her in the forest lying half dead at the entrance of a cave. Talking her to the headquarters to heal her, we found out she had mako in her system. Shinra never tested on woman, but to make sure, they checked the database, which confirmed it. Sooooo after some research a scientist figured out she was the one Shinra was looking for, so they decided to keep her!" Reno stated with his hands in the air and a big goofy smile on his face.

Tifa an Cloud stood nailed to the ground. Tifa gaping with her mouth a little bit open, while Cloud stood against the shelves with his arms crossed in front of her.  
" A .. a ancient?" Tifa mumbled, blinking with her eyelashes a few times. Cloud narrowed his eyes at the duo in front of him, then he spoke with a stern voice,

"And what do they want from her?"

"Well that's easy! She can talk to the planet, and she is the heir to the planet. That's something Shinra doesn't like. But she can also undo things that Shinra screwed up, so whenever they did something by mistake, she can fix it! Really handy sometimes"

"YOU PEOPLE HAVE NO IDEA WHAT THE HELL YOU ARE DOING!" Aerith screamed from the door. She had been hiding behind the door since the fight took place.  
All four of them looked over at her. Her eyes were almost black from anger, her hands were tight fists next to her petite figure. When she opened her mouth again,  
the voice coming out of it was anything but sweet,

"Shinra is killing the planet, every night before I go to sleep I hear it screaming! It gives me the worst kind of headache and horrible nightmares. You are literally sucking the life out of it! Not to mention out of me with your stupid experiments! If it wasn't for that guy who helped me escape I would have been dead by now!  
Your scientists didn't see it because they were so up into their work! Who would fix everything then huh? Think about that you assholes! Who would have brought back Elena from the dead for you Rude? Think about it!" Aerith stopped her tyranny with a big inhale.

Rude stared at the petite brunette through his sunglasses before slowly lowering his head. Reno sat there with his gin tonic in hand, taking a big gulp while staring at her. Turning his head to his patner he placed his hand on his shoulder, patting it softly. Rude looked up at him, giving a nod with his head. The two of them stood up and placed some money on the counter for their drinks.  
"We won't say a thing, just, don't get into trouble with her owkay, it could cause us serious shit." Reno said softly and he went for the door, followed by Rude.  
When Reno was out of the door, Rude turned his head one more time to Aerith, giving her smile before dissapearing.

Aerith started to relax and let herself slid down against the wall. Tifa quickly went over to her and sat down next to her, wrapping her arms around the petite brunette. She could feel her trembling, looking over at Cloud she asked for a glass of water for Aerith. When Cloud came over to them holding the glass of water he bend down through his knees and gave the water to Aerith who politely excepted it with a smile. Taking a few gulps she rested her head against the wall looking up at the ceiling.

"You should have told us sweety" Tifa softly said to her, stroking her hair with her hand.

"I know, but it's not that easy to tell people you know. Hey I'm Aerith, Im the last ancient on the planet! I didn't know you guys, so I kept it to myself" Aerith stated with an apologetic voice. Looking at both Tifa and Cloud. Tifa kept stroking her hair softly.  
"We understand sweety, but if you don't mind me asking, why do you want to join Avalanche if they're looking for you? Isn't that kind of looking for trouble?" Tifa asked with a questioning tone to her voice. Her eyes never leaving Aeriths.  
"Maybe it is, but you have to understand, I'm sick of hearing the plantet scream, the nightmares it sends me at night. I want it all to end and when I met Cloud, I thought he would be the one who could make it all hapen. And ... I ... I feel safe with him" she said the last part more to herself then to them. But Cloud heared it loud and clear, after all he had mako in his system. Aerith didn't know though.  
Cloud just looked at her and placed a hand on her shoulder,  
"You're one off us now, we protect each other, if I didn't think you were worth it, I wouldn't have accepted you in Avalanche."  
Aerith smiled at him, a single tear running down her cheeck which was caught by Tifa,  
"Trust us, we won't let them take you again" Tifa said with a reassuring smile.

"I will, thank you" Aerith smiled at the both of them.

"No thank you Aerith" Cloud suddenly said. Aerith looked up at him with questioning eyes. He rubbed the back of his neck, looking at his feet,  
"I heu never got to thank you for bringing me back home, so heu thank you"

Aerith threw her arms around Cloud's neck, which clearly caught him of guard, because he stumbled back a bit. Balancing himself on his arms he looked at Aerith with big eyes and a confused look. Tifa laughed and shook her head at Cloud. He jerked his head at her and gave her a pleading look. Tifa just shrugged her shoulders and laughed some more. Roling his eyes he looked back at the body which was clinched at his. Patting her on her back he started to free himself. She pulled up her head and she gave him a kiss on the cheeck, which was another thing he didn't see coming 'what the hell? Get it of me!'

"heu Owkay that's enough" he stated and stood up abruptly, dusting his hands off he walked towards the counter with big steps, leaving Aerith on the floor. Tifa who was still laughing got up herself and started to collect the empty bottles and glasses from the tables.  
Aerith sat there for a little while, a small smile on her lips, turning into a soft shade of pink. Getting up she walked towards Tifa, helping her with cleaning the bar, reveiving an appreciated smile. Together they turned the chairs over and placed them on the tables, while Cloud refilled the barcontents.

"Well that looks a lot better" Tifa smiled happily placing her hands on her hips while looking around at her bar. Aerith nodded,  
"Just like new!"

"Mhm" was Cloud's only reply. Tifa chuckled and went over to him, placing her arm around his waist to balance herself before she dived under the sink to rummage through a few bottles, finding the one she wanted, she pulled herself back up next to Cloud. Holding up te bottle she looked at Cloud to see his reaction. His eyebrow shot up and the corner from his mouth soon followed "well that's the stuff Teef" he stated and locked his eyes with hers, which were beaming with pride at him.  
"That's for being the good hero today, you deserve it" She should with a playfull voice. She had bought a bottle of Cloud's favorte wine at the market when he wasn't looking.

"Mhm, sounds good to me" he said while pulling her close to him, taking two glasses with his free hand he guided her towards the stairs.

"Aerith, you can take whatever you want owkay, everybody does that here, you're no exeption sweety, thanks for helping out" Tifa said to her with Cloud dragging her up the stairs. She smiled and turned around to follow him up te stairs.

Aerith watched the two of them and couldn't help but feel a sting in her heart. She wished it was her who Cloud was dragging behind him. That it was her who he handeld with so much love and softness, that is was her who he would fall asleep with at night. Standing there alone in the bar, she pulled her arms around herself feeling the cold nightair wash over her. Slowly lifting her feet up to get herself to her bedroom. Tifa deserved it though. She was such a kind and sweet women, she didn't knew her and still she was so nice towards her. Taking her into her home and even offering her a room to stay at, sharing her food with her and all she could think of was taking the man away from her who obviously meant a lot to her.

Reaching the door of their bedroom she stopped at it again, just like the day before. Hearing them talking and laughing together, how she wished it was her in there with Cloud. Pulling her arms more tightly around herself she walked towards her bedroom.

"Really Cloud, let me look at your side, he had you good" Tifa stated taking a nip of her wine.

"Naaah, it wasn't hard at all, just a summerbreeze passing by" Cloud smiled joining her at the end of the bed. Filling his glass again with wine, he looked at her and she was sending him a look which made him pull up his eyebrows at her.  
"What?" he asked childishly shrugging his shoulders up.

"Striiife" folding her arms over her chest, pulling up her own eyebrows.

"Listen to the lady my dad always said, else there's hell to pay!" Cloud said playfull, throwing himself on the bed spilling some of the wine onto the floor. Turning his head towards the floor he looked at the wet stain and then at Tifa,  
"Clean it up women!" he said in a stern voice but his eyes showing a playfull hint. His finger pointing at Tifa, who gaped at him with her hands on her hips.  
"Well?" Cloud asked pointing towards the floor with his other hand. Tifa slowly came to stand before him and in one swift move she had placed her foot against his chest. He looked up at her and he tilted her head to the side and smiled a devilish smile at him, kicking him on the bed.  
"Ouch, now that's the stuff, I like it rough" Cloud said playfully wiggeling with his eyes at her. She just rolled her eyes at him and sat next to him, pulling his shirt a bit up to take a look at his side.

"mhm It looks owkay" Tifa said, looking at Cloud who turned his head towards her "told you so, just a summerbreeze" rolling her eyes again, she took the two glasses and handded Cloud his. Crouching over him she settled herself down on her spot.

"ey Teef?" Cloud asked softly.

"Mhm" Tifa responded while lying her head down on his chest. Cloud started to stroke his fingers through her hair. He really loved to that, she always had such soft hair and it seemed to relax her.

"Do I have wings growing out of my back?" he asked curiously. She turned to look at him with a frowned expression. He looked back down at her with a serious look in his eyes.

"What? wings?" She asked dumbfounded.

"Yeah like ... a bird ... you know ... wings!"

"Cloud, your losing it, no more wine for you tonight" taking his wine away from him.

"hey hey HEY!" taking his wine back "Give me that women!"

Receiving a punch from Tifa in his leg. She took a sip from her wine and laid her head back down, putting Cloud's hand back on her head to indicate he has to continue stroking her hair.

"No but seriously, do I Teef?" he asked again stroking her hair gently.

"God no you idiot, really what the hell made you think of something as ridiculous as that"

"People call me a bird ... a loooovebird" he simply stated and started to chuckle, not able to keep his laughter for himself anymore.

Tifa giggled now and turned her face into Cloud's side, placing her hand on his chest they both laughed for a minute or two. Then Tifa pushed herself up on one elbow and stared into Cloud's eyes, "I hope you don't get wings, because I don't want you to fly away from here ... from me." she said seriously, her eyes locked with his. Cloud stared back at her, his eyes filled with tenderness and confidence.  
"Never Teef ... I'll always be by your side ... always" he bend over to her and placed a kiss on her forehead. She closed her eyes and smiled, lying her head back down on his chest, they stayded that way for an hour or so, drinking a few more glasses of wine, talking about all kind of things, before Tifa drifted of to sleep.  
Cloud stared at her, she was lying next to him, with her head on her pillow and one hand resting on his chest. He carefully took away her empty glass and placed it aside. Slowly pulling the covers over her slender body 'damn she's really hot, damn it' he lowered his head and placed a kiss in her hair. Getting himself comfortable he closed his eyes and whispered "Sleep well Teef". Placing his hand over hers he held it tightly against his chest and soon drifted to sleep himself, both of them sleeping peacefully into the night.


	8. Chapter 8

Ridin'dirty part eight

The sound of Cloud's alarmclock was buzzing through the room. Growling he stretched out his arm to smack it of it's nightstand. Tifa had placed her head on his chest sometime during the night, slowly turning around to look at Cloud she softly said "Good morning" smiling sweetly at him. "Morning, sleep well?" Cloud opened his eyes to look at the darkhaired angel that was looking at him. He felt her nod her head "yes I did actually, you?"  
"Like a baby, not enough though" he answered while stretching his arms out above his head, letting them fall down again, one on his side while he placed his other one around Tifa. He softly caressed her back, leaving goosebumps on her back. Closing her eyes, she let out a soft sigh and laid her head back down on his chest,  
enjoying the feeling of his touch. 'I can definitely get used to this! ... owkay ... where did that come from?'

"Sorry missy, but funtime's over, I've got to check my maps one more time before heading out there" Cloud said with a soft voice, looking down at her. She opened her eyes and made a pouting face at him, chuckling he started to pull himself on his feet. Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes he got out of bed and wandered towards the closet the get his ridinggear out. Tifa also started to get out, stretching her muscles she let out a big yawn. Cloud turned his head at her and couldn't keep his eyes from her body. To make it worse for him, she bend over to touch her toes with her fingers. Cloud pulled up an eyebrow 'now that's a good way to start my day'  
When she got back up and started to turn around, Cloud quickly jerked his head away. While she walked passed him, she let her hand linger over his back,  
"I'll go down to get your coffee ready" He watched her walk away while throwing her hair over her back, her ass shaking softly. 'Really a good way ...'

Tifa was making coffee and putting Cloud's breakfast ready when she heared someone enter the kitchen. Looking up she saw it was Aerith with a tired look on her face.  
"Hey, did we wake you?" Tifa asked sweetly.

"No no, it's ok, I'm not a heavy sleeper." Aerith politely answered her, while sitting down in her chair.

"Oh I'm sorry sweety for waking you up" Tifa said with a apologetic voice, turning back to making coffee, "You want a cup of coffee?"

"Oh yeah, sounds great, thanks"

"Two coffees coming up" Tifa said turning around with two cups of coffee in her hands. She placed one in front of Aerith, who accepted it with a kind smile. Seating herself she blew in her coffee and carefully sipped it. Enjoying the hot liquid which was now making it's way towards her stomach.

"Hey euhm, Tifa?" Aerith asked with a carefull voice, looking over towards her, with both her hands holding her cup.

"Yeah..." looking at her with kind eyes.

"Thank you ... for everything. I really appreciate it."

"Oh sweety, you dan't have to thank me, it's no problem at all"

"Yes I do, you and Cloud take me in to your home and still let me stay after yesterday." Aerith said with her head hanging down, not having the strenght to look Tifa in the eyes. She was still blaming herself for not speaking the truth from the beginning.

"Hey..." Tifa grabbed one of her hands in hers "Look at me young lady"

Aerith looked up and saw Tifa looking at her with compassion and love in her eyes while shewas squeezing her hand tightly with hers,  
"We understand that you kept it a secret from us, I would have done the same as you did."

"Really?"

"Really really! Now don't worry about it anymore" Tifa said smiling and squeezing her hands again before taking her coffee back and drinking of it.

After a few minutes of silince Aerith spoke again, fiddling with her cup in her hands. Gathering her courage she decided to talk with Tifa about Cloud, she had to know what was going on between them.

"You and Cloud look really happy together, I envy you." Aerith said looking at Tifa from the corner of her eye. Tifa her reaction was as followed. Jerking her head up, turning bright red, swallowing hard and smacking her mug against the table.

"Euh, wh .. what are you talking about?" Tifa asked without looking at her.

"Well, you and Cloud, you two look like a really happy couple" Aerith stated, still holding her gace fixed on Tifa.

"Heu we, heum, we aren't heum ..."

"Aren't you and Cloud together?" She asked putting some surprise in her voice.

"No .. Yes ... No, it heu ... it's complicated I guess" Tifa stuttered over her words, "I heu, I'm going to see if the mail is here yet"  
And with that Tifa jerked up and almost ran out of the kitchen with a confused look on her face. When reaching the door she smashed into a steelhard chest. Looking up she saw it was Cloud, he held her arms and looked at her. Immediately noticing something was wrong.  
"What's wrong Teef?" he asked concerned.

"N.. Nothing, I heu, got to go" and with that she pulled herself loose and went upstairs. Cloud heared the door of the bathroom close behind her. She took the bathroom because she knew he wouldn't follow her in there, he respected her to much for that. Tifa just couldn't face him at the moment, she couldn't think straight. So many different feelings were running through her. 'A shower, that's what I need, a good hot shower' and with that she undressed and went to stand under the hot stream of water.

Cloud stood nailed at the floor, still looking into the hallway. 'What the hell was that about?' He went into the kitchen and noticed Aerith sitting at the table.  
He went towards the counter and got himself his mug of coffee, going back to the table he pulled back his chair and sat down. Aerith straightend herself and opened her mouth ready to speak when Cloud interrupted her,

"What did you say?" he said with a stern voice, not looking at her.

"What?" she asked confused.

"What did you say to Tifa?" he asked again, taking a spoonfull of his cereal which Tifa had sat out for him.

"I don't know what ..." again she was interrupted by Cloud, but this time he looked at her with a blank look in his eyes.

"What Did You Say To Tifa?" he said each word loud and clearly.

"Nothing, we heu, just talked about women stuff, you know, clothing and stuff ... Why?" Aerith mumbled.

"She looks upset" Cloud stood up and looked at her with a very tight face, placing his hands on the table "and I don't like it when she's upset"

Aerith started at Cloud trying to hide her trembling hands under the table. He kept looking at her saying,

"Teef doesn't talk about clothes and stuff" with that said he turned around, took his bowl of cereal and went to stand against the counter. Eating it quickly, he placed the bowl in the sink. Aerith looked at him when he walked over to the table, taking his coffee in his hands and walking towards the door. He stopped and turned his head over his shoulder to look at her,

"I don't know what you said, I don't need to know what, but what I do want to know is why" he asked.

"... I heu ... I just needed some answers..." she said.

He narrowed his eyes at her and he nodded his head once.

"Don't do it again, next time I don't make an exception for you." and he dissepeared into the hallway.

Aerith let out a big exhale, her hands still trembling. That look on his face ... she never saw it before ... it was terrifying to say the least. Allyough Cloud and Tifa weren't together he was really protective of her, you could easily tell. Taking her mug she went over to the counter and started to wash the mugs and bowl. Hearing two pair of footsteps coming down the stairs she heared the voices from Cloud and Tifa.

"Teef, tell me, what's wrong?" Cloud demanded with a stern voice.

"Cloud, I'm fine, owkay, just go allready" Tifa said with a small smile on her face.

"Teef, you know I'm not leaving when you're like this." Cloud stated while placing his arms over his chest, looking down at the petite women in front of him.

"Cloud ..." Tifa sighed and took a step towards him, placing her hands on his chest. She looked up and her eyes suddenly were sparkling "we'll talk about this some other time owkay, I need to put some things together before I can talk about them"

Cloud looked down at her with concern in his eyes, stroking her hair, he slowly took a step towards her and kissed her softly on her forehead.  
Tifa wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling herself up on him. "Be carefull" she said against his ear. He placed his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him. "Always Teef" She could feel his need to hold her. He was slightly tensed, she wondered why though. Did he heared her talking with Aerith? And if he did, what was going through his mind then? She didn't know how to handle this situation and it was frightening her, she didn't want to loose Cloud.

He let go off her and went out the door and closed it behind him. Tifa stood there staring at the door. She couldn't talk with Cloud about this, not before she figured out what her own feelings were on this part. She did feel different lately around him, there were the times that he touched her and her heart would skip a beat.  
Or those times she noticed his sexappeal and her mind automatically went into overdive. Was she starting to fall for Cloud Strife? Her best friend since childhood?

The day went by like no other. Cid and Shera had returned from their trip, it had taken longer then expected. Barret who had left yesterday for his job also came back and spent the day with Marlene. Yuffie and Aerith had left again to go shopping, it was a good thing for Tifa. She could keep herself busy with cleaning the house and have some quality time for herself. She decided to see what the future brought and how her feelings would develope in time, when the time was right, she would talk with Cloud. Just not in the near future ...  
In the course of the day, the team had decided to hold a meeting this evening about the upcoming mission.

Tifa was busy cleaning the counter from the bar when she heared the roaring sound of fenrir down the street. Pulling her head up at the sound she started to smile and tucked away the rag she was holding and washed her hands clean. Walking over towards the door it flew open and revealed a covered in dust Cloud Strife. He shook his head and entire body, letting the dust fly off him in all directions.

"HEY! I just cleaned the bar!" Tifa said with a irritated voice, pointing at the floor.

Cloud took off his goggles and looked around him, scratching the back of his neck he slowly faced Tifa with a apologetic smile, "sorry Teef, please don't put me in the corner again!" he pleaded.

A giggle could be heared from the stairs, it was Aerith who had come down when she heared the sound of fenrir. Hoping she was going to be the one to welcome Cloud home, but found out she was to late.

"Idiot" Tifa just smiled and pointed towardes the bathroom with her thumb over her shoulder, "shower ... now"  
"Aww don't I get u hug first?" he opened his arms in front of him and started to walk towards Tifa. Who was now violently shaking her head from side to side, holding her hands in front of her.  
"No no no no I don't think so mister" with big eyes she was walking backwards. Cloud stopped in his tracks and raised an eyebrow at her, a vicious smile forming on his lips, showing his teeth.  
"Oh no Cloud, don't you dare!" tifa warned him still backing up and pointing a finger at him. With that he started to run after her, she screached and started running around the bar.  
"Cloud ... stop it!"

"Oh come on Teef, just a hug, that's all I ask for!"

Being faster then her, it didn't take long before Cloud had her from behind her back. Placing his arms around her waist he lifted her up from the floor, squeezing her tightly.  
"That wasn't so bad now, was it?" Cloud said with a triumphant smile on his face.

"CLOOUD put me down!" Tife screamed, kicking wildly with her legs.

"Yoh Cloud, my man! Can't keep your hands'off Tifa I see?" Barret said with a chuckling sound. He had come down not long after Aerith and had watched the whole scene in front of him.

The couple turned around and Tifa was growling loudly, while Cloud was smiling triumphantly.

"Yo, can we first do the meeting? Me and Marlene wanne go on a father-daughter thing tonight!" Barret asked them both. Looking carefully at Tifa who was now covered with dust herself. She had folded her arms in front of her chest, still hanging in Cloud's arms not touching the floor. Really, sometimes he good also be a big jerk!

"Sure, call everybody together then" Cloud said, he turned Tifa around and threw her over his shoulder, holding her steady with one arm.

"STRIIIFE! I can f*cking walk you now!" Tifa was grumbling while punching his back.

"This is more fun" he responded with a happy tone in his voice. He walked towards the kitchen where the meeting was being held, keeping Tifa steady on his shoulder.  
When they passed Barret and Aerith, Cloud just nodded with a smile and Tifa was looking like she was the queen of thunder and was about to release one hell of storm.

"WAHAA Cloud, I want a piggyride too!" Yuffie squaked from the counter in the kitchen.

"No" he plainly answered, while walking towards his and Tifa's seat.

"Now Cloud, ya better thought 'bout that twice ya know! I think Tifa's pissed at ya now!" Cid stated from his place at the table. Shera was sitting next to him and was trying very hard to hold her laughter.

"It's worth it" Cloud smiled, finally letting go of Tifa, who landed on her feet in front of him.

"This isn't over Strife" Tifa growled pushing him with her fist in his chest, which caused him to stumble back a step. He flashed her a big smile,  
"You have been working out didn't you?"

"Of course I did, so I could punch the shit out of you when I need to!" Tifa smiled back at him.

"Good girl" Cloud stated before walking over towards the counter and placing himself against it with his hands over his chest.

"Tifa is soooooo going to beat the crap out of you hero!" Yuffie stated while stretching her fist out at Tifa, who punched it back with one of hers.

"What ya talking 'bout ya stupid ninja?" Barret grumbled, looking at her with his eyebrows bent down.

"That WE, the women, are ALL going to kick you GUYS asses!" Yuffie growled back. Bending a little bit forwards towards Barret, who did her the favor of also bending over grumbling "Tifa and Shera, 'kay, but what are you gonna do? Throw ya stollen clothes at us?"

"Why you ..." Yffie started but was interrupted by Cloud.

"Allright this is enough, let's start this meeting, so me and Tifa can hit the shower" Cloud stated with a stern voice.

"Oh now ya two share a shower to! Ain't that coisy" Cid playfully said while taking one of his smokes and lighten it up.

"CID!" Tifa screamed. She smacked him in the back of his head which caused him to drop his sigaret on the floor.

"Guess I deserved that right?" he asked at his wife while picking up his smoke. Shera nodded and patted his shoulder.

"Owkay, let's get further on with the mission if you people don't mind?" Cloud started again, looking at everyone in the room. They all nodded their heads and had their attentions focused on their leader.  
"Good, now, tomorrow starts the carnaval, so in the evening we will go to the mansion. First thing in the morning, I will bring our gear to a safe place just outside the mansion. It's an old shack which has been abandoned for the last 7 years. I will place an old rusty lock on it, so it wouldn't bring up any suspicion. We'll go in separate groups to the carnaval. Me and Tifa will go first to the mansion and take care of the first door, when clear we'll give the signal to Barret and Yuffie. You two have to steal whatever seems interesting." Cloud looked over at the two who looked at each other and nodded.

It was actually really funny with those two. When they weren't on a mission, they just can't stand one another. Always bickering on each other. But when you send them together out on a mission, it was one of the best duo's you can find. She was small and flexible, while he was big and strong. She would steal things while he had her back.

"Aerith will stay at the shack to stand guard, so she can inform us when troubles coming our way." turning his look at Aerith, she nodded and had a determined look on her face.

"I won't let you guys down, I promise" She said with a voice full of confidence.

"I know you wont. When Tifa and I find the lab, we'll contact all of you. Then Barret and yuffie join us so we can search the lab for information. When we have what we want, we'll head for the rooftop so Cid and Shera can come and pick us up. We'll let you know when we're at the rooftop Aerith, so you can go back through the carnaval to homebase." Cloud said the last part to Aerith, who nodded at him.

"Shera, you're going to take care of the securitycamera's?" Cloud asked looking at shera.

"No problem boss" she answered with a nod.

"Is everything clear then?" Cloud asked the team. Looking at everyone present.

"Yeah Cloud, what about Aerith? what if she gets into trouble?" Tifa asked concerned. Looking from Cloud to Aerith and back again.

"Oh yeah, Aerith, I've got som earth materia for you, you said you are good with it's magic. So when you get into trouble, you can use one of those and escape in the carnaval. The shack isn't far from it, so it shouldn't be a problem. If you don't make it out in time, Shera an Cid are hanging somewhere above you and will be at your side in no time." Cloud stated.

"Owkay, sounds good to me" Aerith said with a smile, "exciting isn't it?" she asked with a smile on her lips while shrugging her shoulders.

Tifa chuckled and stood up to stand next to Cloud, taking a glass from the cabinet next to his head. Yuffie who was more energetic, screamed loudly,  
"Of course it is! We're going to have SOOOO much FUN! Ow girls, they wanna have fun woohoo" she started singing.

"Ya shut ya mouth ninja!" Barret placed his hand over her mouth, shutting her immediatly.

"Yo Barret! Nice!" Cid laughed and putted his fist in the air, Barret punching it hard. Cid pulled back and rubbed his other hand over his fist,  
"What the f*ck man? Shit!" Cid grumbled loudly, Shera looked at his fist and shook her head laughing a bit, "you big baby, it's just a little bit red"

"What the hell do ya know 'bout it women? Ya better make yourself usefull and make me a cup'f tea!"

With that the woman giggled and got up to make the man's tea. When she reached Tifa she pulled her eyebrows up and looked at Tifa and Cloud through her big glasses,  
"Are we done with the meeting boss?" she askes Cloud through her big glasses, getting a mug and started the waterheater. Turning his attention towards the woman standing next to Tifa he nodded.

"Good then, now the two of you can hit the shower! Have fun sweeties!" she answered while taking the allready boiling water and the mug with her towards the table. She was smiling at her husband who looked at her with love in his eyes.

Cloud and Tifa both looked at each other with perplexed looks on their faces. Tifa turned a slight shade of pink on her cheecks, which Cloud noticed and he just couldn't leave it at that! With a swift movement he picked her up in his armes bridalstyle and smiled lovingly at her. She immediately threw her arms around his neck to help him balance her, this time she wasn't made at him, she looked pleased.

A few "oohhh's" and "aaahh's" could be heared from the others, but quickly ended when Cloud turned his head towards them, sending them a look that scared the hell out of them, turning his attention back to Tifa he softly said,  
"Would the misses rather have a bath then a shower?" He asked in his best butlerlike voice, with his head held up high.

Tifa started to laugh out loud and looked up at him,  
"Well a bath sounds nice" She said still laughing at him. Cloud kept his seriousness and turned his head towards the stairs before heading over towards the batroom.

"You're wish is my command my lady" he spoke again with that weird accent, even his moving was diffrent, just like a butler from the movies would walk.  
Tifa couldn't hold herself any longer and started to laugh uncontrollably , turning her head into his chest she held on tight onto his neck. Now however, Cloud couldn't keep the smile from forming on his face any longer. He lowered his head to look at Tifa and laughed together with her.

"He's sooooooo cute sometimes with her! I want a man JUST like him!" Yuffie yelled when she was sure Cloud nor Tifa would hear.

"The boss? Cute? have ya f*cking seen the voice he f*cking threw at us when we made a joke?" Cid grunted with his precious tea in his hands.

"He's *%HFDRGY %/ right! What the hell 'ya talken 'bout stupid ninja?" Barret barked at her looking with big eyes at the small form seated next to her.

"Aerith and Shera will agree with me? Riiiight girls?" Lokking at the both of them.

Shera held up her hands, " I allready have a man, who is very cute by the way" looking out of the corner of her eye towards Cid.  
Cid didn't respond from the beginning bit when it hit him what she said, he smacked down his mug and glared at his wife,  
"Whaat? Me? Cute ? Ya f*cking hit ya head or something?"

"see ... cute" Shera shrugged her shoulders at the rest of them.

Yuffie looked at Aerith who suddenly had turned bright red, earning a giggle from Yuffie.  
"IIII think our Aerith really agrees with me, don't ya flowergirl?" Yuffie stated with singing voice. Aerith slowly pulled up her head and said in a confident voice.

"Yeah he is when he's with Tifa, she's a lucky girl"

"Yeah she f*cking deserves it too man! When is spikeyhead gonna f*cking realise it that he could have the best wife on the planet!" Barret growled loudly.

Meanwhile upstairs.

Tifa was just drying herself of with a big blue towel and turned to look into the mirror. Seeing herself flushed from the hot bath, she started to comb her hair.  
Staring at her reflection she softly toched her cheeck with her fingers and slowly let them slip over her lips, imagining what it would be like to have Cloud's lips on them. Would he be soft and tender? Or rough and demanding? Looking at herself in the mirror she complimented herself on her figure. She wasn't badlooking and she had a nicely muscled body, not to much though, but just enough. The thing she loved the most of her body were her abdomen and legs. She had a nice flat belly and her legs were pretty long and slender. She realised by now that she had indeed started to develope a crush on Cloud Strife, maybe it was there all along but she just didn't thought about it before. Wondering if Cloud felt the same? ... Probably not, he's her best friend and that's that. She never saw him with girls, he just wasn't interested in that. When she was dressed in a fresh nightgown she headed towards Cloud's office. Knocking on the door she heared his boots hit the ground, walking towards the door. The door swong open and Cloud stared down at her. "Your turn asshole" Tifa said with a smirk on her face.

Cloud placed his hand over his heart and mimicked a hurt face.  
"Me? Asshole? If it weren't for me, you would have missed the pleasant moment of just now in a nice hot bath."

"Idiot!"

"More insults? You hurt my feelings Teef."

"Oh you poor man, you really have a difficult life don't you?"

"Yes ... yes I have ... a hug would help a lot you know" Cloud said with one eyebrow pulled up and placed one step towards Tifa.

"Ooooh No you're not!" and with that she stormed towards the bedroom and locked the door behind her. Cloud stood there smiling and enjoying the view. The nightgown she was wearing hugged her figure perfectly. It was a dark red colour which matched with her eyes. Her hair was still a bit damp from the heat and clung around her neck and her back. 'Damn it, she's really turning me crazy lately. Does she know? I can't deny it anymore, I think I'm starting to fall for Teef. Damn man, what the hell happened?' Cloud shook his head and headed towards the batroom for his bath. Entering the bathroom he smelled Tifa's scent. Strawberry's mixed with lellies. He alwas loved that smell, it made him relax. He smiled and started to strip down and sat himself in the tub, his mind going to places he never went before ...

Cloud walked out the bathroom and bumped into Aerith.  
"Oh excuse me" she said in a nice voice.

"It's owkay" he stated and walked passed her towards his bedroom.

Walking into the bedroom he found Tifa allready in bed, with the covers half covering her body. Smiling sweetly he went over and sat down next to her. She opened her eyes and softly smiled at him, crawling over to him. Turning herself on her back she laid herself down on his lap and looked up to him. He slowly started to caress her hair and softly began talking to her,  
"Tomorrow is going to be a rough day Teef"

"Yeah I know, but, nothing we can't handle" she ensured him, her eyes showing confidence, "we have the best leader there is" taking his hand in hers and squeezing it softly.

"Mhm right, sure, I wouldn't be anything if I didn't have you by my side Teef."

"You've got that right" she said smiling up at him, she stretched out her arms and placed them around his neck, pulling herself up at him. He wound his arms tightly around her and pulled her on his lap, burying his head in the croock of her neck.  
"Stay close to me tomorrow Teef, stay close"

"I will" she responded giving him a soft kiss in his hair.

"And be carefull owkay? If anything is wrong, I want to know immediately"

"Sure thing Cloud, don't worry, I'm a big girl"

"I know ... I know ... I just ... I ... Teef, I can't lose you, I just can't" he said desperately.

"You won't, I promise you"

He slowly pulled back and placed a hand on the back of her neck, holding her face in front of him. Placing one of hers on his cheeck she smiled softly. Their eyes locked and stared at each other for a few seconds. Tifa saw his eyes turning a very light shade of green and there was a small fire burning inside them, trying to figure out what she saw 'Lust? Need?' he slowly started pulling her head closer to his, watching her intently. Her lips parted a bit and she exhaled softly, her body tensed up a little but didn't stopped him. He watched her eyes closely and could see the same need he felt in her eyes, slowly tilting his head to the side he could feel her breath on his mouth.

"TIFAAAA, CLOOOUD the monkey in my closet is there again!" a screaming Marlene came rushing in. The both of them quickly pulled away from each other. Tifa turned bright red and looked at Marlene who was standing in their doorway with Mr. Buggles held tightly to her chest. Her eyes were wide open and filled with horror. Cloud looked over towards her and softly stated, "sweety there is no crazy monkey in your closet, you had a nightmare"

"No Cloud, there IS a monkey there, I swear it! He wants to kidnap me and Mr. Buggles!" she said while looking in the hallway to make sure the crazy monkey wasn't following her.

"Oh sweety, come over here and close the door behind you" Tifa said sweetly and scooted up a bit, patting the covers with her hand.  
Immediately the little girl closed the door and jumped on the bed. That's when both Cloud an Tifa heared the thunder outside their window. They hadn't noticed it before and it explained the little girl in their bedroom. Everytime their was a storm, Marlene was petrified and spent the night with them. Crawling under the covers between Cloud and Tifa, she smiled softly and looked at Cloud with anger in her eyes.  
"If you would see it, you would be scared to!"  
Widening his eyes he stared at the girl and attacked her with tickles. She started to laugh out loud hysterical and throwing her arms around in the air.

"Scared? Me ? You're going to get paid for saying that princess" he smiled devilishly.

"CLOUD ... STOP" Marlene pleaded with tears rolling of her cheeks.

"Allright ... But only because Teef is feeling left out" and with that he moved his attack on Tifa, who sat perplexed watching him. Marlene jumped on his back, to get him away from Tifa who was now laughing the air out of her lungs.

After a few minutes of laughter and kicking, Cloud stopped his attack and laid back down under the covers.  
"That should teach you two a lesson!" He stated with amusement in his voice.  
Tifa took Marlene en laid her down again, stroking the girls hair softly. Bending down she placed a kiss on the girls hair "Go to sleep sweety, Cloud will make sure the monkey doesn't come in here to kidnap you or Mr. Buggles"

"owkay" came a tired reply, she turned her little face towards Cloud, who also placed a kiss on her forehead, "I'll protect the three of you with my life! Goodnight princess"  
With that said and done, Marlene closed her eyes and soon drifted of to sleep. Tifa had positioned herself against the little girls back and looked at Cloud, who was looking back at her affectionately, they both smiled at each other. Cloud softly laid his arm over Marlene and took Tifa's hand in his, entwining their fingers.  
She looked at their hands and smiled sweetly, turning her eyes back at him she whispered "Sleep well Cloud"

Looking back at her with love in his eyes, he softly whispered back,  
"Goodnight Teef"


	9. Chapter 9

Ridin'dirty part nine

When she woke up, Tifa felt two bodies pressing against her. Opening her eyes she found Marlene rolled up into a small ball lying against her stomach, with one of her arms wrapped around the little girl. That arm was tangled with the arm of Cloud, who apperently was lying behind her. She felt the steady rhythm of his chest slowly go up and down, his breath tickling her neck softly. Smiling to herself she rememberd the previous evening. They almost kissed! Would he feel the same as she felt? Or was it because of the circumstances? She didn't know and didn't want to think about it, she just wanted to enjoy the moment. It was going to be a long and rough day today, so they all should be well rested. Closing her eyes again, she fell back a sleep into a peacefull slumber.

Not long after it was Cloud who woke up. He felt something wriggle at his arm. Pulling up his head to look over Tifa he saw Marlene slowly removing both their arms off of her. Smiling softly he whispered, "Hey what are you doing?"

Turning around carefully she looked up at Cloud with big eyes, biting her lower lip. Looking at Tifa she whispered back,  
"I was trying to get up without waking you both up, sorry" she said with an apologetic voice, starting to bite her lower lip again.

Cloud pulled up his arm and softly stroked the girls hair.  
"It's owkay, you can go downstairs if you want. We're just going to let Tifa sleep a bit longer, kay?"

"Uhu!" with a smile on her face, the little girl manoeuvred out of the bed and left the bedroom on her toes. She was smiling at Cloud who was looking at her all the way, slowly closing the door behind her. Cloud turned back towards the darkhaired angel lying before him and carefully placed his arm back around her waist.

"You know that girl will make a complete mess of the kitchen when there is no adult around?" Tifa slowly stated, making Cloud look perplexed at her. She turned her head around so she could face him, she was smiling her special smile at him and her eyes were sparkling in the morningsun. He pulled up his eyebrows and whispered,  
"You're still asleep! You didn't see anything! It wasn't Cloud who let Marlene go into the kitchen alone!"

"You idiot" Tifa laughed and punched him in his chest softly. He sweetly smiled back at her and pulled her in his arms.

"Morning Teef"

"Morning to you too"

That's when they hearded glass shattering in the kitchen. Both turning towards the door of their bedroom, Tifa chuckled. Cloud looked down at Tifa in his arms,  
"Owkay I'm reeaally sorry" he said with a pouting look on his face. Tifa looked up at him and smiled sweetly, patting his cheeck with her hand,  
"You should be" she stood up from the bed "I think I'll go take a look before there's nothing left to brake" and with she headed out the bedroom, leaving Cloud behind in their bed. Sitting at the edge of the bed he rested his elbows on his knees, taking his head in his hands he stared at the open doorway Tifa just dissapeared through. Starting to smile he rubbed the back of his neck, remembering their almost kiss. He softly chuckled before getting up and heading towards the bathroom for another much needed cold shower.

The day went by quickly, Cloud had brought their gear to the shack and made sure no one would find it. Tifa had spent the day with Aerith, teaching her a few basics in hand-to-hand combat while Barret had brought Marlene to some friends of him to spend the next few days. Cid and Shera both had gone off preparing the Highwind for the evening. Yuffie did what she did best, go and see if should could steel some extra materia from people, according to her, you could never have enough!

That's how the team ended up at the point they were getting ready to head out and start their mission. Cloud had briefed his team one more time about their mission, so that everybody was sure about what they had to do. They were all waiting for Tifa who was the last one to get ready. Everybody was wearing regular clothing, but also comfortable enough to fight. Yuffie was wearing a extra small short, like always actually and a tanktop that came just below her breasts. A big bagpack on her shoulder and nice long leather boots on her feet. Aerith had decided to stay with a dress, she always wore dresses so she was used to them. Cloud had opted for his regular black pants, but with a with sleeveless shirt and a leather jacket. He was just about to call Tifa when he heared the bathroom door close. He watched her descent the stairs and couldn't keep his eyes from her. She was wearing a black miniskirt with panty's, a Red tanktop that was strapped around her neck. A leather jacket that matched his and just like Yuffie long black boots. She had her hair together in a pony tail that bounced on her back, a few loose strands hugging her face.  
She smiled at Cloud and turned in a slight shade of pink on her cheeks when she noticed Cloud was looking at her.

"Owkay! Every f*cking body ready?" Barret barked, which earned everybody's attention. Everybody nodded at him and started to walk towards the door.

"Let's role then!"

Cloud mounted his fenrir and took out his goggles. Aerith was watching him the entire time and was slowly starting to make her way towards him when he looked up at her.  
He looked so sexy was Aerith's first thought, she couldn't keep herself from releasing a giggle. Cloud pulled up an eyebrow at this and shook his head. Aerith started to walk over when she saw Tifa jumping on fenrir and positioned herself smoothly behind Cloud. Cloud looked over his shoulder and wincked at Tifa, who smiled and wrapped her arms around his waist. Cloud started up the engine and nodded at Barret before speeding of onto the road. Barret just grumbled,  
"Show off, come on beauty, ya ride with me and Yuffie"

Aerith turned around and saw Barret standing by a big truck, Waving his arm at her. She nodded and jogged over and jumped into the truck, Yuffie was allready seated on the passengers seat. "Why don't they ride with us?" Aerith askes curiously.  
Yuffie turned around with a big smile on her face,  
"They aaaaalways ride on fenrir! Must be aaaawesome to!"

"You never rode it?" Aerith asked again, looking a bit shocked.

"Nope! Cloud doesn't let anyone else ride his fenrir, only Tifa gets to. Lucky chick she is!" Yuffie pouted while putting her arms over her chest.

"Oh, I see"

Arriving at the carnavel, Cloud parked his fenrir out of view, taking of his goggles he looked over his shoulder to see a smiling Tifa sitting behind him.

"Enjoyed the ride?" he asked with a croocked smile.

"Sure as hell I did!" Tifa smiled back at him.

That's when Barret and the rest arrived, pulling his truck up next to Cloud's fenrir, Yuffie and Aerith got out, stretching their limbs. Aerith looked ath Cloud and Tifa and saw the two of them talking and smiling weetly at each other. She just didn't get it, they both denied the fact of them being together, but they were really acting like they were. Seeing how Cloud helped Tifa off of fenrir, made her heart skip a beat. He had offered his hand and bowed like a true gentlemen. She took his hand gratefully and curtsieded at him. They both fell into a fit of laughter supporting themselves on fenrir. Cloud offered Tifa his arm and she slid hers softly into it. Looking up at him with love in her eyes. That's when she heared Yuffie squeak,

"OOhh Barret, when are you going to do that for me?" She asked him jumping up and down in front of him.

"Ya stupid ninja! Get off my back!" Barret grumbled and started to walk towards the carnavel , a jumping Yuffie behind him.

Cloud and Tofa both chuckled and went after them. After that they all went their separate ways. Cloud and Tifa had made their way to the shack to retrieve their stuff. After they had prepared themselves they made their way towards the mansion and were now hiding in the bushes, inspecting the mansion in front of them. "Only two guards at the backdoor, we should take that one" Cloud whispered to Tifa.

"Do you remeber the code?"

"Yes, it"s 4297 ... Shera, do you hear me?" Cloud spoke into his phone.

"Loud and clear, I have turned down their camera's, they should be receiving the image of the night before" Shera informed him from the other side.

"Good ... Teef your up" He stated softly to her, she nodded in return and stood up.

"Hey, be carefull" he whispered softly at her, a little bit concern in his eyes.

"Sure thing boss!" she whispered back, confidence showing in her eyes. She slowly started to make her way towards the guards, shaking her body more then usual. When she saw she had the attention from the guards, she soflty turned her body towards them and started to play with her hair,

"Oh boooys" she softly called out to them. The both of them looked at each other, then back at her.

"I need some help from two strong men, I think I've hurt my ankle and I really need someone to carry me to my car." she said in a low, seductive voice.

The two guards beamed and straightend up, making their way towards her. When reaching Tifa the both of them looked at her from head to toe, clearly hunger showing in their eyes.

"How can we be of assistence mylady?" One of the guards asked with a low voice.

"Weeell I was wondering if one of you would be so kind to carry me to my car? I promise you, the reward will be very pleasent." Tifa purred while placing a hand one of the guards his chest and the other around his neck. The guard made a croocked smile and placed and arm around her waist,

"With pleasure sweetheart"

Tiffa giggled and suddenly sended him a furious look on her face, grabbing his neck tightly she kicked him in his crotch, which made him buckle over. Reacting immediately she slammed his head with her fist. The other guard stood nailed at the ground lookinga t the scene in front of him. When Tifa turned back around he went in for the attack, but that's when Cloud appeared from behind Tifa, he made a high jump and kicked him in his chest, sending him sliding away over the ground a couple of feet with his head hitting a rock. Cloud landed smoothly next to Tifa, turning his head to her he pulled up the corner of his lips at her,  
"You naughty girl"

Smiling devilishly at him she shrugged her shoulders at him,  
"Admit it, you like it when I'm naughty" wincking at him she started to walk towards the door that was now unguarded, swaying her hips seductively.

"You have no idea" Cloud spoke to himself, jogging after her.

When they reached the door, Cloud quickly typed the code in and the door swung open. Pushing Tifa forward, they both slipped into the mansion. "Owkay, where to now?" Tifa asked looking in front of them, they were in a small room with 2 doors. One on the left and the other on the right. Cloud slowly walked over to the one on the right, looking at it with narrowed eyes,  
"Let's try this one" he whispered. Tifa jogged over and stood with her back against the wall.

"On three" Cloud stated. Receiving a nod from Tifa he started to count down,

"Three ... two ... one!" Kicking open the door, Cloud went through first while taking his sword from his back. Tifa followed swiftly her fists at the ready. Seeing two guards standing next to them, Cloud took the one on the right, slicing him in his chest with his sword, the man fell back a few steps, regaining his balance, he took his gun in hand and was about to pull the trigger, but Cloud was faster and smacked the gun out of his hand, sending him an elbow in his face. Knocking to guard out cold on the floor. Cloud turned around to see Tifa kicking the other guard under his chin, sending him flying through the air. Tifa ran over the wall, pushing herself of from it, she dived for the guard. Grabbing him by his shoulders she pulled her legs under her and kicked him to the ground. He landend on the ground hard on his back, while Tifa smoothly landed on her feet next to him. Looking down at her victim she smiled triumphantly at him and looked up at Cloud.  
"That's my girl" he smiled at her, which made him receive a giggle from her. He took out his Phone and called Barret to inform him it was safe for them to come in.

After searching for an hour or so, killing some more guards, they came across a library. Cloud looked confused and was inspecting every inch of it.  
"I ... I remember this place." he stated with a low voice.

Tifa who was looking at the books on the shelfs turned her head towards Cloud with questioning eyes,  
"I thought you've never been here before?" she asked him while walking towards him.

"Me neither" he simply said. Looking around some more he saw a statue of an eagle standing on a bookshelf. It's wings were wide open as if it was getting ready to fly away any moment. Cloud softly walked towards and ran his fingers over it. Tifa was walking close behind him, every now and then looking over her shoulder towards the door to make sure they were safe.

"I remember this ..." Cloud stated. Moving his finger over it's wings he slowly pushed the wings down. Tifa looked at it with wide eyes when suddenly she heared something move behind them. Quickly turning around and holding her fists up, she saw a bookshelf slide aside, revealing a hidden staircase.

"I think we found it" she stated. Cloud just nodded and took his phone to inform Barret of their whereabouts.

"They'll be here in 10 minutes Cloud whispered to Tifa. He headed towards the staircase and looked down. It was a dark hallway and at the end was a little light.  
Cloud took Tifa's hand in his an squeezed it tightly, he looked at her and they locked their eyes with each other. His eyes were shining bright green, his skin was tight against his bones. Tifa couldn't keep her thoughts straight, oh how she found him sexy when he was like this. He looked so demanding, in controle. The fire in his eyes was turning her on even more, ow she had it bad for him, if he wanted to, he could have her right here 'Oh my, where did that came from!' Focusing again, Tifa nodded at him to inform him she was ready. Together they started to descent the stairs towards the small light. Cloud had taken his trusted sword in hand, while he kept his other tightly around Tifa's. When they reaced the bottom they noticed a small door. Their was light coming through the gabs and suddenly they saw a shadow move behind the door. Cloud jerked to a stop and held Tifa behind him, placing his body in front of here for protection. When the shadow moved again, Cloud slowly made a step forward and held his hand on the doorknob. Motioning to Tifa to wait he kicked in the door, standing in the doorway with sword in hand he immediately focused on the hooded figure in the room. He was holding a book which he dropped to the floor the minute Cloud bursted in.  
Cloud couldn't see his face because of the hood, but didn't hesitate to attack when he saw the figure going for his own sword. It was the same sword as Cloud's, but he didn't dwell on it. Both man's swords hitted, sending each of them a few steps back. Cloud quickly recovered and stood up with his sword in front of him. The hooded figure came in for the attack, but Cloud easily dodged it, throwing his leg in the air he kicked his attacker in his back, sending him flying through the room.  
Tifa was watching the scene from the doorway, fascinated by Cloud. He was sweating in his face and neck, panting softly. His eyes were fixed on his attacker. She saw him kicking himself of from the wall towards the hooded man, who had regained his composure. When Cloud reached him, he punched Cloud on his face, sending him rolling over the floor, but standing up on his feet again. His leg stretched out behind him while bending through his knee with his other leg. 'Owkay that's hot' Tifa smiles softly to herself 'TIFA focus please' Suddenly the other man in the room dropped his sword and remover his hood,

"Cloud?" the man said with a surprised voice.

Cloud suddenly jerked his head up with big eyes. No, it can't be. Inspecting the man before him, he saw a man with the same gravity defying hair, but black as coals.  
Eyes blue like the heavens itself.

"Zack?" Cloud responded with a low voice.

"Yo maaaan, really! This is freaking weird!" Zack shouted and ran towards Cloud, who in time started to smile and walked his way. Reaching each other, they hugged an patted each others backs.

"Good to see you my friend" Zack patted Cloud.

"Likewise my friend." Cloud agreed smiling.

"Owkaaay, will someone please explain things?" Tifa said walking towards them with a really confused look on her face, "A minute ago you two were figthing like two dogs for a bone and now you're acting like kittens!"

Zack who was now looking surprised at the beautifull woman walking towards them said smoothly,

"Well enchante mademoiselle, I'm Zack Fair, I can asure you allready, the pleasure is all mine" Zack said looking at the beautifull woman in front of him. Walking over to her, he bend down on one knee and held out his hand for her.

"Yeah yeah, cut the crap Zack" Cloud sad slightly irritated when he walked passed him and went to stand beside Tifa, who looked up at him with still confusion in her eyes.

"Tifa this Zack, my best friend when I was in SOLDIER. Zack, this is Tifa, my best friend" Cloud introduced the two of them.

"So you'rrrrre the one he left me for!" Zack yelled out loud while laughing loudly.

"heu, I guess I am" Tifa shrugged while smiling sweetly. She started to lean closer to Cloud, who looked down at her and placed his arm around her waist. Softly caressing her back with his thumb to relax her a bit. He could sence she was a little tensed from the situation.

"What are you doing here Zack?" Cloud asked now turning his attention to Zack, still rubbing over Tifa's back softly.

"Well ya now maaaan, I heared some freaking things lately, so I left SOLDIER to. Now I want some answers and I think I can find them here" He said looking around the room. "You?"

"Same as you are apparently" Cloud stated seriously.

"Sweeet! Let's search this place together then shall we?" Zack offered the both of them.

"Sounds good" Cloud smirked, squeezing Tifa soflty he let her go and started to look through the books that were scattered around the room. Tifa started to rummage through the drawers. Taking everything that seemed intereseting, they searched throughout the lab. Cloud was walking along some shelves which held lots of notebooks, taking the most of them, he putted them in a bag he had found on the floor. He noticed Zack coming his way.  
"Yo man, what have you been up to lately?" Zack asked his old best friend.

"Well, not much really. Together with Tifa I run a bar called Seaventh Heaven. I also have my own little company, I deliver things around the continent." Cloud informed him. Zack let out a small laugh. Looking up at him, Cloud frowned his eyebrows.

"Ya sure, what about stealing things from Shinra? Is that also a delivery for someone?" Zack asked with a croocked smile.

"That's different"

"Ya sure, you're with that rebeliongroup aren't you? Avalanche .. right?"

Cloud just looked at him blankly and looked at Tifa, then towards the book in his hands.

"See, I'm right, your secret is safe with me man, I don't trust Shinra either anymore, that's why I'm here." Zack shrugged his shoulders, looking at Cloud.

"You can join us if you want, I can use someone like you" Cloud said seriously. Zack looked back at him and smiled,

"he, sounds good to me" Holding up his fist at Cloud, Cloud punched it with his own.

"Just like old times he?" Zack joked.

"Yeah, just like old times" Cloud agreed with him.

Zack was looking at some patientfiles when he noticed Tifa in front of him. He tilted his head when inspecting the backside of Tifa, nudging Cloud in his side while still looking at her he whispered,  
"Damn man, now I understand why ya f*ckin left, would have done the same thing!" Cloud looked at Zack and followed his eyes which were checking Tifa out. She stood with her back towards them and was slightly bend over a desk. Her buttocks slightly revealing because of the miniskirt she was wearing. She was rubbing her right leg with her left feet and playing with a strand of her hair. Cloud was completely in trance when he suddenly heard the voice of a yelling Barret.

"Yo Cloud, come take a F*cking look at this!"


	10. Chapter 10

Ridin' dirty part ten

to ghost, I like to put * in my words, so I think I'm going to keep it at that :). But when it gets more ... intense ... I'll warn the readers in time :)

"Yo Cloud, come take a F*cking look at this!"

Cloud jerked his head up and ran towards the door. Tifa who looked up hurried herself after Cloud, leaving Zack behind with a cunfusing look. He just shrugged his shoulders and read through some more files. When he was flipping through the files, he suddenly came across two very interesting ones. Looking at the names, he saw Zack Fair on one and Cloud Strife on the other. Turning his eyes up he scanned the room and neither saw Cloud or Tifa, turning his attention back on the files, he folded them up and placed them in his backpack.

"Hey Zack! Come over here!" it was Cloud's voice calling from the hallway. Jerking his head up, Zack started his way towards the place the voice came from. When walking through the hallway he had to narrow his eyes, because it was really dark comparing to the lab he was just in. He could see Tifa standing in a doorway with her back facing him. Slowly walking up on her he silently asked her,  
"What's up sugah?"

Tifa slowly turned her face at him and had a serious look on her face,  
"First of all, the name is Tifa. And secondly ... look for youself" she said while moving aside for him to see what was inside the room.

Zack moved his eyes away from her and scanned the room. It was filled with coffins, frowning his eyebrows together he stepped forward and went to stand beside Cloud who was looking at the coffins with sharp green eyes. Some of the coffins were empty, while others held corpses. It was clear that they had been here for quit a while.  
"What the hell is this?" he asked with a hissing sound.

"Beats me" Cloud stated, he started to make his way over to one of the coffins with a dead body in it. Inspecting it carefully he could see that it was a man lying in it. There were bitemarks in the man's neck and a deep gash running over his chest.

"I think I'm going to throw up" came the sick voice from Yuffie who was half hiding behind Barret.

"What happened to these people?" Tifa asked more to herself then to the group. Slowly making her way over to another coffin which held a woman, who also had bitemarks in her neck.

"I don't know" Cloud answered softly, scanning the room again he noticed one closed coffin in the back of the room. He started to walk towards it when he felt Zack's hand on his shoulder. Turning his head over his shoulder he saw Zack staring at him with the same green eyes as himself.

"I've got your back bro" Cloud just looked at him before turning his gace at Tifa who was looking at the closed coffin. She felt Cloud's stare on her and turned to look at him. Giving him a soft smile she walked over to his side, placing her hand on his arm. Knowing Cloud trusted her and only her, it was her who had to watch his back. Giving Zack a sweet smile, she felt Cloud moving towards the coffin. Zack eyed the pair and couldn't keep the smile away that was forming on his lips. Cloud Strife, one of the best 1e Class SOLDIERS ever, the dark, mysterious, always composed man was fighting side by side with a girl. Now that was something Zack Fair didn't see coming.  
Following Cloud behind his back Tifa couldn't help but shiver slightly. Cloud turned around and touched her arm with his hand,  
"What's wrong?" he asked her, concern in his eyes.

"Nothing, it's just ... cold. Don't you feel it?"

"Teef ..." Cloud said while raising one eyebrow.

"Yeah yeah, mako, stupid of me, you're never cold, you're always hot ... owkay now thats sounded weird" she said with a chuckle while turning her face down to hide her embarrassed face from him. Receiving a small laugh from him, he turned back around towards the coffin. Inspecting it carefully he saw it was nailed closed. frowning his eyebrows he looked at the rest of the party. All of them were watching him closely with a questioning look on their faces. Turning to look at Tifa, he saw her looking at the coffin with what seemed like compassion in her eyes.

"Teef?"

"Maybe someone was trapped inside it, maybe ... alive" her voice sounded sad. Turning her eyes at him, they were filled with sadness and compassion. This was something that made Tifa special. She was always concerned over people, always showing compassion before hatred. Cloud turned back to the coffin and started to work on opening it. Everybody was staring at him with big eyes when he finally lifted the cover from the coffin. Dust came out of it and he waved a hand in front of him, while taking his sword with the other. Tifa had positioned herself in a defending stance next to him. When the dust cleared away they both were staring at the coffin with big eyes, Tifa her mouth slightly open. Because inside they saw a man, he looked ... like he was just ... sleeping. He had long black hair and his skin was as white as snow, he was wearing a long red cloak. His eyes were firmly closed and it looked like he wasn't breathing.  
Yuffie let out a small scream and hid herself behind Barret, grasping his shirt with her hands.

"Ya stupid ninja! Get ya f*cking hands of me!" Barret growled shrugging her off from him.

"Heeey , that's not nice at all! You stupid fat big head!" She scawled at him, stomping her feet at the ground. Rolling his eyes, Barret focused on the scene in front of him again.  
Zack who was frowning hard, made his way towards Cloud and Tifa . Staring at the body inside the coffin he stated,  
"He ... looks ... good! Not in a gay way, but ... you know what I mean."

"Do you ... do you think he's dead?" Tifa asked with a shaking voice.

"I ... think so" Cloud stated. He slowly lifted his hand to search for a pulse. Holding his hand over the man's neck he suddenly opened his eyes, they were bright red.

Cloud took a step back placing his arm protectively in front of Tifa, pushing her a few steps backward. He took a firm hold on his sword and held it in front of him,  
pointing it directly at the man.  
Slowly the man started to pull himself up from the coffin and stretched his neck. When finished he slowly turned his eyes at Cloud, looking at him for a few seconds before speaking in a rough voice,  
"What year is it?"

Cloud looked confused at the man in front of him, tilting his head he spoke firmly,  
"Who are you?"

"Mhm, I'm Vincent Valentine, now, I asked you, what year is it?"

"It's 1997" Tifa spoke softly from behind Cloud. Turning his eyes at her, Vincent eyed her suspiciously. She looked back at him and couldn't help but feel pitty for him. Placing her hand on Cloud's arm, she slowly pushed it down. She saw him looking at her out of the corner of his eyes and she gave him a reassuring smile.

"We're at the Shinra mansion, we found you locked up in this coffin."

Vincent looked at her, but his eyes were now less demanding. He gave a nod with his head and spoke again with his rough voice,

"Then I am in your debt, thank you"

"You're heu welcome, I guess, heum, why do you want to now what year it is?" Tifa asked softly.

"Because when Shinra captured me, it was 1976" Vincent informed them with a stern voice, receiving a very confused look from Tifa and Cloud.

"WHAAAAT? You slept thaaaat long?" Yuffie screamed from behind Barret. Vincent turned his head towards Barret and tilted his head to the side,

"You sir, have a strange voice"

"NO you fool! That wasn't me! F*ckin weirdo" Barret grumbled loudly pointing his gun at Vincent.

"Hey hey hey! That's NOT nice ya stupid fat big head! came Yuffie's voice again, this time jumping aside from Barret's back.

"I'm Yuffie!" she smiled wickedly.

"Vincent"

Tifa looked at Cloud softly and looked at his sword,  
"I think it's safe now Cloud.'  
Locking his eyes with her, he narrowed his eyes a little. Looking back at Vincent he found him staring back at him.

"You're woman is right, I mean you no harm. Any enemy from Shinra, is a friend of mine" Vincent stated with a nod at Cloud, who was looking with a really confused look at him. 'My woman? Mhm, sounds actually pretty good! Damn it, focus Strife!' Slowly he began to lower his sword still holding it with a tight grasp, when suddenly his phone vibrated in his pocket. Flipping it open, it was Aerith on the other side,

"Cloud! You guys are going to get company! Four guards with at least three fiends!" the voice on the other end was full with panick and she sounded scared like hell.

"Aerith, call Cid to pick you up and we'll meet on the rooftop" Cloud said with a serious voice, turning his head he looked at Tifa standing beside him.

"Owkay, see you there, be carefull"

Cloud flipped his phone shut and placed it back in his pocket. Placing his arm around Tifa's waist he pulled her close to him, she automaticly placed her hand on his chest. She could feel his heath through his clothes, slowly starting to surround her. His heath was giving her shiffers all over her body, a few seconds ago, she was icecold. That was one of the things she didn't mind about him having mako in his system, he was always hot 'in many ways he is' softly smirking she hid her face behind his back.

"Owkay, we're going to get company, everybody move!" Cloud instructed with a demanding voice and a look that would even make the Gods listen to him. He turned his eyes towards Vincent who didn't move on his command, while the others were running up the stairs.

"Vincent, come with us" Cloud stated with a stern voice.

"Am I welcome in your group?" Vincent asked him politely, looking back at him with his bloodred eyes. His cloack slowly moving in the wind that was now coming from the staircase.

"You are, if you hold yourself to some rules. First rule is very simple, hurt Tifa, I'll hunt you down till the end of the world and I will kill you slowly. Two, if we find out you are a spy, I will kill you. Three, help us with our fight against Shinra and don't get in my way." Cloud informed him with a rough voice, holding Tifa tightly against his side.

"I will" was Vincent's only reply, nodding his head ones he started to move towards the staircase.

Cloud followed him with narrowed eyes and watched him disappear on the stairs. Quickly turning his attention to Tifa he grabbed her by her shoulders and held her in front of him. Locking his eyes with her he said with a soft voice,

"Teef, if anything, ANYTHING, is wrong, call me kay?"

"You know I will" Tifa ensured him, wincking an eye at him.

"... yeah ... right ..." Cloud started to run towards the stairs with Tifa in pursuit screaming at him,

"Heeeey, what do you mean by that?"

"What I mean is, you never call for help!"

"Yes I do!"

"No you don't"

"I do when I need you in the kitchen! Or to take Marlene ..."

"Teeeef, I mean it this time!"

They were yelling at each other while running up the stairs, but stopped their discussion when they saw Vincent standing deadly still at the last stap. Cloud stopped dead in his tracks next to Vincent, taking his sword from his back. Tifa standing behind them looked over their shoulders to see 2 guards and a fiend standing in the library. The guards were pointing their guns at them, while the fiend was wagging it's tail impatiently. Se saw Cloud getting into an attacking position, while Vincent didn't move an inch. 'Really a weird guy! Wouldn't want to run in to him at night' Then suddenly Vincent turned into a large red shadow and flowed through the room towards the guards, who were standing there with their mouths open. Looking like they've seen a ghost, which was in fact a possibility, Tifa didn't know what she was witnessing. When it reached the guards, she couldn't see the guards for a few seconds, but when she did saw them back, she noticed their guns were gone.  
The red shadow was coming back towards them and Cloud went to stand in front of Tifa with his sword ready to attack. But when the shadow came to a halt in front of them, they saw it slowly take the form of Vincent with two guns in his hand. Cloud reacted immediately and went for one of the guards who was still looking perplexed at his empty hands. He easily took the first one down with a single swing of his sword. Tifa who wasn't far behind went for the fiend and kicked it in it's head,  
making it slide over the floor. When it came to a stop, it was allready back on its four legs, growling at Tifa.  
Cloud who was occupied with the other guard was now swinging his sword above his head and called out for a lightingstrike, which would hit the guard and the fiend. Smashing down his sword on the ground, lighting struck the guard and the fiend at the same time. The guard fell to the floor on his knees making it easy for Cloud to finish him off. Tifa smiled and ran towards to fallen fiend, pushing herself of the ground, to land with her knee on it's stumach, her other leg stretched out to keep herself in balance. The fiend dissolved into dust which made Tifa chuckle with pride. Cloud looked over at her smiling contentedly, starting to make his way over to her he saw Vincent looking at the both of them.

"Are you allright?" Cloud asked concerned while kneeling down next to Tifa who was still sitting on the ground.

"Yeah I'm fine, you?" She asked placing her hand on his arm which was resting on one of his knees.

"Perfectly fine, come on, we have to move." He stated pulling her up on her feet, he quickly scanned her eyes to see nothing but confidence and a fire burning inside them. Looking over his shoulder he made a moving motion with has hand at Vincent to make him come over. Together they ran towards the rooftop to meet with the rest of the team. Reaching the rooftop, they saw Barret and Yuffie running up the ramp from the Highwind.

"Run!" Cloud yelled to Tifa and Vincent. The trio started to run as fast as they could when suddenly their was a loud roaring sound in the air. Cloud jerked to a stop and saw a Guard Scorpion falling out of the sky, slamming the Highwind on it's front. Cid was growling loudly, trying to keep his ship steady, but failing on his attempts. He had to pull his ship away from the rooftop to prevent it from smashing into the building.

Tifa was looking at the scene with horror in her eyes, when she was pulled out of her thoughts by the sound of something heavy hitting the ground. Turning her head around she saw the Scorpion had landed not to far from them. She made a dash towards Cloud to be by his side for the fight. Cloud saw her running for him from the corner of his eyes, stretching out his arm at her, he caught her when she reached him. Pulling her close at his side, he took his sword in hand and prepared himself for the fight. Tifa saw a flash from the corner of her eye, jerking her head to the side she saw three Guard hounds joining the battle.

"I'll take care of these three, you two focus on the Scorpion" came Vincents steady voice. Tifa nodded at him and turned her eyes on Cloud, who was studying the Scorpion in front of them. It was a Scorpion like creature that had a long tail with a nasty looking stinger on the end.

"Look out for it's tail, it's his only heavy attacking move. Keep away from it's paws, they can hurt you pretty badly" Cloud informed Tifa, she nodded and started to prepare herself.

"Be carefull" were Cloud's last words before giving her a quick kiss on her forehead and went in for the attack. Looking up Tifa made a pouting look and stumped her foot at the ground yelling at him,

"HEY! Not fair! Wait for me!"

She ran after him towards the Scorpion. Cloud was allready swinging his sword at the Scorpion's legs, trying to cut them off, so the beast wouldn't be able to move as fast as it did. Tifa went for the other side, jumping up she hit him in the head to distract him from Cloud. Which apperently worked, cause it turned his enormous head towards Tifa, growling loudly he sended a bolt of fire at her. She jumped aside quickly avoiding the attack, smiling triumphantly she kicked herself of the ground again and sended a few waves of ice at him. He growled in agony and swung it's tail violently in the air, causing Tifa to constantly dodge it's attacks.  
Cloud in the mean time had succeeded in cutting off one of it's legs, causing the Scorpion to be less flexible. He ran up the beast, with his sword making a big gash in it's back. Jumping of from the Scorpion, he jerked up his head to see the beast slowly taking a few steps back.  
Tifa landed not to far from Cloud and locked eyes with him. His eyes were bright green and the fire was burning inside them. She could see his chest rising up and down with each breath he took. There were a few drops of sweat rolling from his forehead down his cheekbone, over his cheeck and then dissapearing at his neck into his shirt. Tifa swallowed hard and couldn't keep the shiffer away that ran through her body. 'God he's hot in battle' Cloud saw her eyes turn darker brown and her mouth was slightly parted, breathing heavily in and out. Her breasts were heaving with every breath she took. Her naked abdomen was glistening because of the thin sheet of sweat which was covering it. He could tell she was slightly tensed because of the fight 'I'll be happy to help her with that tonight'  
They were both brought out of their thoughts when they heared a loud growl. Cloud nodded his head at Tifa and she smiled back at him, understanding what he meant.  
She got up and bolted for the scorpion, kicking herself of from the ground. She placed herself on it's neck, grabbing his head firmly and jerking it behind, revealing it's neck perfectly for Cloud. Smiling devilishly he grabbed his sword tightly and went for his throath, jumping up he sliced his sword through the Scorpion's throath.  
Cloud landed back on the ground looking at his work. He saw Tifa letting go of it's head, but when she wanted to jump off, the beast swung it's tail at her before collapsing on the ground, it threw her off him and she landend hard on the ground. Cloud immediately ran towards her and took her in his arms.  
"Teef? TEEF?" his voice full of fear.

"Don't worry so fast, I'm a big girl remember" Tifa's voice reassured him, turning her head to him. She gave him a sweet smile and carressed his cheek.

Chuckling he shook his head at her, "Really Teef, it looked a lot worse from where I stood"

Pulling herself up she started laughing when she saw something move behind Cloud. He turned his head around when he saw the reflection of a Guard hound in her eyes. Quickly he turned his face back at Tifa, a smile on his face,  
"Ready?"

"Always" she said with pride.

Cloud took a hold of her jacket with one hand and her shoulder with the other. Holding her firmly he jumped up and turning them around in the same time, Tifa stretched out her legs, kicking the Hound with her right leg on it's head. Still turning around, Cloud placed his arm tightly around her waist and pulled her close, while stretching out his other. Sending a large wave of fire towards the Hound, hiting it perfectly. They both came to a stop and saw the Hound dissolve into dust.

"You two are good together in battle. Never seen a better match then you two. You must be very proud of her." Vincent complimented the both of them, the last part saying while watching Cloud.

Cloud proudly hugged Tifa with his arm, looking down at her face to see her beaming with pride. He smiled sweetly at her, when she looked up into his eyes. She was literally glowing, smiling widely she placed her arms around him to return the hug. Cloud chuckeled softly placing his chin on her hair. He was indeed proud of Tifa.  
Seeing the Highwind making it's way back towards the rooftop to pick them up, he smiled softly stating,  
"Very proud indeed"

When everybody was onboard safely they all gathered at the helm. Cid was grunting because of the two new passengers, he never liked having people on his ship he didn't know.  
"Who the HELL are these weirdo's?" he said angry with his smoke hanging out of his mouth.

Vincent stood still and didn't move a muscle, when Zack reacted completely different. He took a few big steps towards the growling man, laying his arm on a railing,

"Yo dad! Don't get yourself so fed up! It's bad for your heart!"

"Why you f*cking piece of shit! Get the hell of my ship! Shera! Open the door for our guest!" Cid growled at him.

"Easy dad, easy, I"m Zack, a friend of Strife over there" Zack said pointing at Cloud who stood against a wall with Tifa in his arms. He was checking her arm and wasn't paying attention at them at all. Zack raised an eyebrow at that, deciding he wasn't going to get any help from him, he turned back towards the old man in front of him. "Well ... he looks busy" he said pointing his thumb over his shoulder towards Cloud and Tifa.

Cid was about to say something when Aerith came in between. She went to stand next to Cid and placed her hand lovingly on his arm, looking him in the eyes when he turned his face towards her. She gave him a reassuring smile,  
"If he's a friend of Cloud, then he doesn't form a threat to us. Calm down Cid"

"He didn't call ya grandma did he?" Cid stated angry.

"Ow shush, he's just joking, aren't you?" Aerith turned her head at Zack, sending him a pleading look with her eyes. Zack saw this and decided to stop his teasing,  
shrugging his shoulders he folded his arms over his chest,

"Off course I was, after all, my dad is much younger then you" Zack stated while turning around to position himself against a wall.

"What the ? And I have to take all this shit? Damn Avalanche ... And what's up with red riding hood over there?"

Vincent jerked his head up at this but remained silent. He was about to speak when a sharp voice interrupted him,

"Thiiiis is Vinnie! Isn't he the cutest thing everrrrrr?" Yuffie said with a purring sound on the end. She was dancing towards Vincent's direction, who was now looking at her with a confused look,

"Cute?" he asked her in a stern voice.

"Yeaaah, cute! Ciiiid, we found him in a coffin, the pooor man was trapped in there for 500 years!"

"You're exaggerating" Vincent stated.

"Just a little! But Cid, he's a good guy, really really!"

"I f*cking will believe ya, if ya f*cking shut ya mouth!" Cid growled, he wanted to take a new smoke but found out he was out of cigarettes.

"Damn it! Woman, get me a smoke!"

"Sure sweetheart" Shera answered and went towards the kitchen to fetch him some smokes.

Aerith had left Cid's side and was walking around the room when she caught the sight of Cloud and Tifa against the wall. She couldn't help but hear their conversation.

"Cloud, I'm fine, please" Tifa said begging at him. Cloud was holding her around her waist, inspecting her arm carefully.

"Teef, it looks bruised, at least let me heal it" he responded with a stern voice, his eyes locking with hers. They were demanding her to obey him, but Tifa wasn't letting him win. It was just a stupid bruise, she wasn't going to let him use a materia on it, it would be a waste.

"Cloud, come on, I'm not a baby. It will heal on it's own, tomorrow I won't feel a thing anymore" shrugging her shoulders she smiled up at him. He kept looking at her but wasn't giving up,

"Teef ..."

"Cloud ..."

"Teef ..."

"I can go on all day you know" Tifa said raising an eyebrow at him.

"Me to, and you know it" Cloud said triumphantly, pulling his eyebrows up and down rapidly.

"Strife..."

"Lockhaert ..."

"Strifffe ..."

"Lockhaerrrrt ..."

"OH you're such an ass sometimes!" Tifa said while smacking his chest and looking angry at him.

"I win!" He smiled a big goofy grin.

"Damn it!" Tifa cursed through her teeth. Looking back at him, Cloud had put on a pouting face at her and made a puppysound from deep inside his throath. Tifa couldn't keep away the small smile on her face and threw her arms around his neck, pulling herself up on him. Cloud placed his arms around her waist and pulled her up, her feet leaving the ground. Placing his face in the croock of her neck he let out a loud exhale,  
"I'm glad you're owkay" he mumbled in her neck.

"I had you to watch my back, my personal body guard" Tifa said in his hair, holding tight on him. Chuckeling he send shiffers running down her spine, he could feel her reaction and it made him smile. Pulling back from her he watched her intently, her face was covered in dust and her hair was tangled together. She could use a good shower he stated,  
"hey, why don't we go and find a shower for you."

"Sounds good" she said with a smile that would make ice melt.

"Come on then" placing a hand on the small of his back he pushed her towards the door. Looking at the others who apperently were watching them, he spoke with a stern voice,

"If anything is wrong, call me. We're going to freshen'up a bit"

Everybody nodded at them but didn't say a thing. They all knew that when Cloud was taking care of Tifa, there was hell to pay if you interrupted them. Barret once tried and ended up with a broken nose and a black eye. Cloud gave his full attention to Tifa again and picked her up, throwing her over his shoulder, getting a screech from her.

"Strife! What the hell are you doing?" Tifa protested. He didn't answer her and just kept walking with her on his shoulder.

"Cloud Strife! Who the hell do you think you are!"

"Your best friend, your boss, your personal bodyguard aaaand your personal backscrubber!" he stated with a playfull tone to his voice.

"Oh you're soooo dead when you let go of me"

"Then who's going to wash your back? Barret? That's going to hurt you know ... with his metal arm and all ..."

"Really, wash my back? Did you hit your head or something? Because if that's the case, I want to congratulate it! It must have been really hard to find your brain inside that big head of yours!" Tifa stated with a growling voice.

"Oh you hurt my feelings, now I'm not going to give you the extra special deluxe Strife service, bad luck for you!"

"You're so full of shit sometimes ..."

Aerith watched the scene in front of her and couldn't keep away the small tear that was now rolling over he cheeck. She caught it with the back of her hand and looked down at it. When it was completely gone, she looked back up to see Cloud and Tifa walking away through the door. Slumping her shoulders she made her way towards the window and stared out in front of her, wrapping her arms around her small body.  
Zack who had been watching her to whole time had seen the tear escape her eye. It was clear the petite brunette had a crush on his best friend and as far as he knew,  
Cloud didn't know. He was going to have a little chat with him when the time was right. Cloud was breaking a heart and he didn't even know it.


	11. Chapter 11

Ridin'dirty part eleven

first of all, I want to thank everybody for the lovely reviews! Thank you so much! :)

Everybody made it safe back at Seaventh Heaven after a bumpy landing from Cid ... He really had to work on his landings. Flying and manouvering were his specials, but that's were it ended and everybody knew that. When Cid announced he was going to land, everybody from the group immediately began searching for something to hold on to. Shera had allready informed Aerith about her husbands landingskills, but Zack and Vincent weren't ...

"Here we go again" Tifa said with a slight trembling voice while getting down on her knees holding tight onto the railing. Cloud quickly made his way over to her and held her in his arms, covering her with his body. Knowing from past landings, sometimes it happend that something can fall from the ceiling and he just didn't want that something to fall on Tifa.

Barret grabbed Yuffie in one of his arms and grabbed the railing, placing his legs slightly apart for more balance.  
" %HGRTFV* When the f*ck is he goin'to learn how to f*cking land this thing!"

"..." Yuffie didn't say a thing, she was always terrified when they were landing. Thats why she was gratefull Barret grabbed her, he wasn't going anywhere!

Aerith was looking around franticly to find something solid to hold on to. Thats when Zack took the hint from everybody and ran for the petite brunette, grabbing her around her waist he pulled her close to him and placed her on the ground. "I've got you sugah!" he said smiling down at her. Aerith looked up puzzeld and was greeted with the beatifull blue eyes of Zack Fair. She could see a lot in his eyes, they were like a jungle full of life. There was happiness but also sadness, compassion but then again hatred. She couldn't make out what his real feelings were.

"T.. Thanks, heu ... Zack was it, right?" Aerith said stumbling over her words.

"Yup, the one and only, you guys could have informed me about the landingskills..." Zack stated making a pouting face, which received a giggle from Aerith. Holding her hand over her mouth, she turned away embarressed. Chuckling he held up his head to look around and he saw Cloud and Tifa not to far away from them. He could tell Cloud was really protective of the women in his arms, he never saw him act that way. The Cloud he know, was always on his own, mysterious and to the point. He would never show anyone his feelings. But apperently it was different with that girl. Sure he had mentioned her, a lot, but he never knew the man in front of him had it that bad. Smirking he turned his attention back on Aerith and keeping his balance, this Cid guy really had much to learn.

Cid was grumbling loud while manouvering his ship to the ground, his wife was standing silently next to him with her hands on the railing. Her knuckles had turned white from holding on so tight. After lots of bumps and swinging around, the ship halted to a stop.

"Another happy landing!" Cid cheered with his hands held up high in the air. Everybody else in the room, slowly lifted their heads up and stared at Cid with dark eyes.  
Shera was shaking her head and smiling softly. "What?" Cid asked with a questioning voice. He took a cigarette and lighted it. "Earned this baby, I did, mwahahahaa"

Cid had landed the ship not to far from their vehicles, so everybody could collect them and go home for a good night sleep.

"Happy landing ... HAPPY LANDING the f*cking idiot said!" Barret barked while getting of the ship.

"Barret ... let it be, you know Cid." Tifa said smiling sweetly.

"Weeell he is right you know! Someday it's going to end baaaaad" Yuffie stepped in. She was still looking rather pale from the trip.

"Oh shit! I forgot my f*cking recorder!" Barret cursed.

"Whyyyyy?"

"Because ya f*cking agree with me!"

Tifa was laughing out loud now, placing a hand on Cloud's shoulder for support who was also laughing a charming smile of his own. Looking down at Tifa he placed his arm around her waist and held her close. He loved it when she was happy, it made his heart fill with warmth and happiness. Tifa looked up at him and saw his eyes shining bright in the moonlight, it were the most beautifull eyes she'd ever seen. They held so much emotion, so many stories, she could look at them for days. Then those eyes turned towards hers and their it was again. That weird thing she saw a couple of days ago, she couldn't place it back then, but now ... it looked like love.  
His staring was quit intense and it made a shiffer run up her spine. Cloud slowly took her in both his arms and gently caressed her cheek. Through her eyes he could tell she liked it, she liked it very much. Slowly but surely they were closing in on each other untill they were only inches apart. Feeling her breath on his lips, he felt his body stiffen and wanting for more. A strand of her hair fall over her face, Cloud gently brushed it behind her ear and cupped her head in his hand, soflty bringing her face closer to his.

"Teef ..." he said softly, feeling her shiffer when he said her name .

"YO CLOUD!" Zack's voice rang in the air.

Closing his eyes, he placed his forehead against Tifa's who had turned a nice color of red. Slowly turning his head he looked at Zack who was standing beside him, with the biggest grin he'd ever seen on his face.

"What?" Cloud said rather pissed.

"Ow, did I interrupt something?" Zack asked with his eyebrows raised.

"What do you want?" Cloud said again through gritted teeth.

"Oh! Nothing! I just saw your fenrir overthere and I would very much like to take it for a spin" Zack said with much enthousiasm.

"No" Cloud replied, pulling his head away from Tifa and started to walk towards his fenrir while holding Tifa's hand. Who was still trying to process what just had happened or almost happened. This was the second time Cloud almost kissed her and that she saw love in his eyes, would it be that he loved her to?

"Oh come on buddy! You know I'm good" Zack was tripping behind them like a little kid.

"No"

"Pleaaase"

"NO" Cloud yelled which made Zack stop dead in his tracks, staring at his moving back. He saw Tifa looking at him over her shoulder and gave him a compassionate smile.

"No need to yell mate" Zack said silently and walked over towards Barret, who was standing at a truck with Yuffie and Vincent. They were still discussing about the fact that Yuffie had agreed with Barret.

Aerith was walking slowly at the back of the group and was debating whether she would ask Cloud for a ride or not. Deciding it couldn't hurt, she ran up at him.

"Hey Cloud ... I heu I ..." She was turning bright red and clearly struggling with her words. Cloud who was looking puzzeld at her started to talk,

"You ... You, you what?"

"Well I heu, was wondering, if heu of I could go with you this time on fenrir? I've always wanted to ride a motorcycle!" She said hopefully.

Cloud pulled his head up and was looking dumbfounded at her. Barret and Yuffie who had also heard Aerith ask Cloud for a ride, were looking at them with surprised looks on their faces. Yuffie had lifted her hand over her mouth while Barret's mouth stood slightly open. They knew perfectly well that Cloud had never let anyone but Tifa ride with him on his fenrir.

"I told her didn't I?" Yuffie whispered at Barret.

"Yes ya did, she knows nobody rides with Cloud but Tifa" Barret whispered back.

"Well?" Aerith asked hopefully, placing her hands behind her back.

Cloud looked at Tifa who had turned her face away because she didn't know how to react on this. He looked back at Aerith and scratched himself at the back of his neck.  
"Heu Aerith, heum, sorry but no."

"Oh ..., I was just heu, wondering you know. Cause Tifa rides with you, so I thought..."

"That's different" Cloud interrupted her. Talking Tifa her hand back he pulled her over to fenrir. Placing himself on it he started up the engine and put on his ridinggoggles. Tifa slowly crawled up behind him and placed her arms around his waist.

"You know, I heu , wouldn't mind if you let Aerith ride with you sometimes." Tifa soflty said. It was partly a lie, she would mind it, but she didn't want to be greedy.  
If Cloud wanted to take Aerith for a ride, she would let him.

"No" was his sharp reply, turning his head over his shoulder he looked her in her eyes,  
"That's your spot, and from nobody else." Turning his head back to the road he drove of.

Aerith stood there, watching Cloud take of with Tifa behind him. She saw Tifa look at her and also sended her a compassionate smile. Wrapping her arms around her body she started walking towards the truck. Everybody was looking at her, but when they saw Aerith turn towards them, they all turned their heads around, causing Yuffie to bump into Vincent. He quickly placed his arms around the little ninja, to keep her in balance. Yuffie looked up and smiled sweetly at him. He just hummed and went to take seat in the truck. When everybody was seated, Barret started his truck and went in the same direction as Cloud did.

Now they were all safe and home, Tifa suggested to open up a bottle of coral wine. She had made it herself and she knew everybody loved it, people came from far away to buy her wine.  
"Splendid!" Cid yelled taking his smokes out and placing them on the table.

"Ya know I love ya right Tifa?" Barret asked her with a smile on his face.

Tifa giggled and went behind the counter to get a couple of bottles of her wine. Cloud who was watching her intently soon joined her to get the glasses from the upper shelf. While getting them he bumped into Tifa, looking down at her he saw her turning a soft shade of pink on her cheeks, smiling sweetly he grabbed the glasses and placed them on the counter. Standing behind her he placed his arms on each side of her with his hands holding onto the counter. He rested his head on her shoulder with his chest barely touching her back.  
"You don't have to do this you know? If you want to go to bed, they can get it themselves."

"It's allright, I'm not that tired, besides, we have something to celebrate don't we?" Tifa said cheerfully, carefully filling the glasses with the wine.

Watching her skillfull hands he couldn't keep his mind from wandering to the battle they just fought. Thinking about how good she was in fighting, she had learned so much in such a short time. He had tought her almost everything he knew from his time at Shinra. She was well build, but in a feminine way, not to much muscles but you could see they were there. And he liked that. It made her that tinybit more attractive to him.

"Heu Cloud, can you move aside please?" Tifa asked in a whispering sound, softly turning around so she was facing him.

"Ow, heu, yeah ... sure, let me help you with those" Cloud responded taking some of the glasses and walked towards their friends. Tifa couldn't keep herself from smiling softly at Cloud's reaction, he was definitely somewhere else with his thoughts, wondering what it was about.

"Yo Teef! Ya coming?" Barret yelled, snapping her from her own thoughts, turning around she saw everybody looking at her with hugh smiles on their faces. Cloud was aslo looking at her but he was staring sweetly at her, the corner of his mouth slightly pulled upwards.

"Coming!" she cheered and went to join them, placing the bottles on the table. Cloud took a seat at the table, patting the empty chair next him for her to come and sit next to him. Which she did without hesitation.

Everybody was having a good time, just talking and laughing about past adventures and mission they had been on. Zack had introduced himself to the group with lots of stories while Vincent kept his for himself. He was rather the silent type compared to Zack. Two hours and lots of empty bottles later, Zack had placed himself next to Cloud ans was having a conversation with him about their time at SOLDIER.

"You know man, those were good times!" Zack slammed Cloud on his shoulder who was laughing at his friend.

"You're right man, those times were heavy shit."

"But tell me brow, what's up with you and the darkhaired angel sitting next to you?" zack asked rather serious this time, at least what you can call serious after ten glasses of wine ...

"What are you talking about?" Cloud asked cautiously, looking at his glass in his hand, turning it around with his fingers.

"Oh come on! You know what I mean, you guys are together right?"

"Heu, no ... yes ... no, yo man I don't know owkay, it's complicated"

"It's as complicated as you make it yourself man! I tell you, she wants you" Zack said with a serious voice, leaning back in his chair with his hands behind his back.

"What?"

"You blind or something? The way that chick hangs at you, watches you, it's rather clear you know."

"Shut it Zack" Cloud said through his teeth, sneakily looking at Tifa through the corners of his eyes. She was having a coversation with Aerith, Yuffie and Shera. Apparently having a good time, she had her eyes closed and was laughing hysterically. Her hair was hanging in strands around her face and her chest was heaving up and down frantically, trying to get as much air as possible. She was glowing and that made a soft smile appear on his lips. That's when her eyes found his, she stared at him and immediately stopped laughing out loud, but kept her lips up in a soft smile. He smiled back at her and they were lost in each others eyes for a few seconds when Yuffie interrupted them. Tifa jerked her head back and went on with their conversation.

"And heu, what's with Aerith man?" Zack said again, bending back towards Cloud, who turned to him with a puzzeled look on his face.

"What about her?"

"You really ARE blind aren't you? What the hell happend to you these past years?" Zack said throwing his hands up in the air.

"Zack, come to the point allready will you?"

"She has a crush on you, and if you ask me, it's pretty bad to"

"Aerith? What the hell! I didn't do anything man!" Cloud said desperately, looking at his friend with puzzled eyes.

"Just saying man, you're breaking her heart, you should talk to her. Because we both know that she's not the one who you gave your heart to"

Placing his hand on Cloud's shoulder he squeezed it hard, making Cloud flinch in his seat. He turned his head towards Aerith and caught her watching him, he pulled his eyebrows up and quickly turned his head around to Zack, who looked at him with a 'told you so' look on his face.

"Damn it! How the hell did this happen!" Cloud cursed under his breath, looking back up at Zack.

"You're a real ladykiller!" Zack said while smashing him on his back before grabbing a bottle of wine and filling both their glasses.

"Shit" was Cloud's only reply before gulping down his wine down his throuth in one big gulp.

An hour later the group was slowly starting to grow silent, the long day was slowly starting to take it's toll on them. Cloud had placed his arm over Tifa's shoulder some time ago and she had leaned into him while talking to the girls. Suddenly he felt her head grow heavy and it was slightly falling on his chest, looking down he saw that she had fallen asleep. Softly stroking the strands of hair from her face he smiled at her. Placing his arms under her he took her up in his arms and spoke to the others,

"I think we'll go hit the sack, night guys."

"Night" It sounded in choir.

Zack watched his best friend walk up the stairs with the darkhaired angel in his arms, he just shook his head and thought out loud,

"Why doesn't he see it, you stupid idiot"

"He does, but it's difficult to cross the boundary line that they have between childhood best friends and lovers." Shera said softly to him, making sure Aerith didn't hear their conversation. She knew the petite brunette had a hugh crush on the blond god, but she also knew it would never be.

"Cloud? scared? NOW i've seen everything I wanted to see! Now I can die peacefully" Zack stated while standing up and stretching out his arms above his head.

"Allthough ... they allready share a bed ..." Shera added, pulling up an eyebrow at Zack. Who jerked his head towards her and pulled up both his eyebrows.

"Sweet ! Gonna call it a night to, see you guys in the morning" Zack informed them while walking up the stairs. When he reached the first floor he saw that one door was slightly open, he couldn't resist and peeked inside. He saw Cloud walking over towards the bed and softly lying the sleeping form down on it. Taking her shoes of, he placed them neatly on the ground and pulled the covers over Tifa. Cloud couldn't take his eyes from her face, she looked so peacefull, her eyes closed but moving softly behind her eyelids. Her lips were pulled into a sweet smile, parted slightly. Taking his hand up to her face, he pushed away her hair and trailed her cheeckbone with the tips of his fingers. Gently cupping her cheeck he bended down and barely touched the tip of her nose with his lips, giving her a soft kiss on it. To his surpise she moaned softly and whispered his name " ... cloud" Jerking his head up, he watched her intently, but her eyes remained closed. Smiling softly he stood up and went around the bed to take of his clothes and put on his nightclothes. Sitting down on the bed he pulled the covers over him and laid down next to her, she automatically turned herself around and nestled herself against him. Placing his arm protectively around her he whispered softly,  
"Night Teef" and soon after he found himself sound asleep.

Zack who had been watching all the time smiled to himself and closed the door 'Cloud, you dog!'


	12. Chapter 12

Ridin'dirty part twelve

_Firts to answer some questions:_  
_Yes Denzel will appaer, but in a complete different way then advent children, wait and see :)_  
_The geostigma is going to cause a big problem, read this chapter to find out the first signs :p_

_And sorry for the long wait, but I was busy with ... buying a house! So I had to spend some time doing paperwork and all ... but here is the next chapter, hope you enjoy it!_

Feeling something hitting in her back, Tifa turned around annoyed to find Cloud struggling in the bedsheets. He had is eyes closed tightly and was clenching his teeth.  
Breathing hard through his nose, she heared him made low growls that came from deep inside his throath. His hair was soaking wet and his face was covered in sweat. Tifa looked at him with terrified eyes and began shaking him softly with her hands on his shoulders.  
"Cloud? ... Cloud ... Wake up!" she said firmly.

He kept moving and tossing around with his eyes still closed. "CLOUD! Wake up!" screaming this time and firmly gripping his shoulders, she finally saw him open his eyes. What she saw in his eyes was a complete other Cloud. They were blurred and they held pain, lots of pain. He stared at her and started to tremble.

"C.. co.. cold" he managed to say out loud. Quickly as she was, Tifa grabbed the bedsheets and pulled them around him. Which he accepted without complaint. Placing her hand on his forehead like she did when Marlene was showing signs of illness, she determinded that he had a fever.

"I think you're sick sweety, you have a high fever." she sweetly informed him. Looking up at her, his eyes slowly regained their original color.

"You stay right here and I'll get you something that will make you feel beter" Smiling at him she stroked his hair and got out of the bed to get something for his fever. Watching her leave, he placed his head against the wall and let out a big sigh. Grabbing his left arm with his hand , he gently squeezed it. Closing his eyes he tried to stop the room from spinning around like a carousel on a carnaval, he never liked the damn things. When he heared Tifa coming back in the room he opened his eyes to see her sitting down next to him with a glass of water and a bottle of drugs. Pulling his nose up he made a face at Tifa and shook his head.

"Oh come on" Tifa whined smiling softly,

"Open up!"

He just looked at her and was about to protest when suddenly the pain was there again. Closing his eyes firmly he let out another growl, throwing his head against the wall again he tightly grabbed the sheets with his fists. Tifa who immediatly took him in his arms started to stroke his back with soothing sounds. She could feel him tremble again and his back was completely covered with a thin layer of sweat. Cloud grabbed Tifa's arm firmly and placed his face in the croock of her neck. She could feel him breathing on her neck and gently placed a hand on the back of his head. Not knowing what was going on she decided to give him some healing materia, whatever this was, wasn't going to go away with just a simple drug. Pulling over towards the nightstand, she opened the drawer and got a white shinging ball out of it. "Cloud? Cloud, where does it hurt?" she asked him firmly.

He shook his head and she could hardly make out the words he was saying.

"No ... it ... will.. go away ... on it's own."

"You tell me right now mister or I'll get Marlene in here!" Tifa threatened.  
Cloud jerked his eyes towards her and stared at her with a little bit fear in his eyes. Knowing Marlene can whine his ears off if she wished, he gave in without any hesitation.  
"You're evil you know that" he said with clenched teeth.

"I know how to handle you ... that's all" Tifa replied with a big grin,

"Now tell me, where does it hurt?"

He pointed to his left arm and placed his head back on her shoulder. Placing the materia on his arm, she held it till it was completely absorbed in his arm. Soflty carressing his arm with her hand, she held him in a tight embrace.

"There, that will help you in no time."

"Thanks Teef." He softly said while closing his eyes again and resting in her arms. He didn't know what the hell had happend, but what he did know was that it hurted like hell. After a minute or two he was back sound asleep in her arms and Tifa soflty laid him back down, pulling the covers over his body to keep him warm. She was wide awake now and didn't feel like going back to sleep, so she quietly got out of bed and went towards the door. Turning around one last time to look at Cloud's sleeping form she opened the door and walked out. 'What the hell was that about? I've never seen him act that way before when he was sick. Must be one hell of a flu'

When she was showered and dressed for the day, she went down towards the kitchen to find Zack seated at the table with sheets of paper all over the place. He didn't hear her come in so she softly cleared her throath to make her presence known. When Zack heared her, he jerked his head up and looked at her. Tifa could tell he hadn't slept at all. His eyes were dark and they looked tired.  
"Hey, heu didn't hear you there sugah, what makes you up so early?"

"Mhm didn't I tell you allready my name is Tifa? And Cloud woke me up, I think he's sick." She informed him while walking over towards the counter to make herself a cup of coffee, looking over her shoulder she asked him,

"You want some coffee? You look tired."

"Sounds great actually"

Tifa made the two coffees and placed them on the table, taking a seat in front of Zack she spoke again,

"What are those?"

Zack took a sip of his coffee and led the hot liquid flow through his body, getting some goosebumps on his arms. Looking over at Tifa he threw her a file. She catched it and the first thing she saw was that it had Cloud's name on it. Shocked as she was, she looked back at him holding the file in her hand waving it at him,

"What the hell is this? And where did you get it?"

"I got it in the lab from the mansion. It's Clouds medical file from when he was in SOLDIER. It contains all his side-effects from the moment he had his cell implanted.  
Really fascinating. Apparently, Cloud is one of the strongest but also most stubborn SOLDIERS there ever was."

"Owkay, that he is strong and stubborn isn't new to me, does it say anything else?"

"Well apperently, everybody that has a jenova cell is connected in some way. They have tried to get rid of it, but failed every time. But because it never effected anyone, they didn't pay any attention to it anymore. Scary huh?" Zack said looking down at his own file.

Tifa shook her head and opened the file and began reading it. An hour later Aerith joined the two in the kitchen and seated herself next to Tifa, who smiled at her gently.

"Are you allright? You look tired" Aerith asked her while placing a hand on her shoulder.

Looking up Tifa saw compassion in her eyes and also worry, Aerith had her heart in the right place she thought. But the poor thing had fallen for her best friend and if she was right, Cloud didn't feel the same way. So she was a little bit sad for the petite brunette, but she also was a little bit relieved for she had fallen for Cloud as well.

"Yeah, I'm allright, it's just that Cloud is sick and I'm a bit worried. That's all"

"Oh, so that's what I heared!" Aerith said with an understanding voice. When she was lying in her bed, she had heared several things going on in their room but didn't know what.

"Sorry, did we wake you again?" Tifa said with a small smile on her lips.

"No, it's okay, is he allright now?" Aerith asked with concern in her voice.

"I gave him a healing materia, his arm was killing him and he had a fever. Now he's back to sleep, I'm going to let him sleep in today. Barret can do his delivery's."

"Good idea, he had had a couple of rough weeks, it's pretty normal that his body doesn't agree with him anymore."

"Yeah I guess." Tifa was still worried, he never had been really sick, just a small flu once, but that was it. His mako usually jumped in when he was feeling ill, but apperently this time it didn't.

"I'm going to wake up Barret to send him on a delivery and then check on him." Tifa stated and got up to place her empty mug into the sink and walked towards the hallway.

Zack watched her walk away and dissappear in the hallway, he focused his attention on Aerith who was looking at the file Tifa just had laid down. She was scanning it with her eyes when she suddenly let out a gasp and held her hand over her mouth. Zack looked confused,  
"What's wrong?" concern evident in his voice.

"He has a jenovacell in his body?" She asked horror in her eyes, looking up at Zack.

"Yeah, me to, all SOLDIERS have it, didn't you know?"

"I didn't even know he was in SOLDIER. I knew he had worked for Shinra, but not that he was a SOLDIER." she stated dumbfounded.

"Well he was princess, and a damn good one to. They hated seeing him go. Specially the chicks, damn him, always steeling all their little hearts..." Zack silently muttered.

"You have it to? Oh my gosh, that is so dangerous! I once heared them talk about a connection between the cells, that's not something to conceal and put away in a drawer!"

"Easy princess, don't get yourself fed up about it! Nothing has ever happened because of it! Spikeyhead is as healthy as a chicken" Zack reassured her when he suddenly heared a loud banging on the door from the bar.

"What the hell?" Zack cursed when standing up and walking into the bar. When he opened the door he just said two words,

"Holy shit"

"Thanks Barret, I'll bake you a big cake!" Tifa said smiling towards a closed door.

"Ya betta be!" came the response from behind hit. Grinning she softly walked back towards hers and Clouds bedroom and slowly opened the door. Peeking inside she found Cloud still sleeping peacefully in bed. He had rolled over and one of his legs was hanging out the bed. His face was turned towards the door, so she could see his face. He looked like he was having a good dream, his lips were pulled up into a smile and his breathing was slow and steady. The materia was doing its job well, she figured out. She couldn't keep her thoughts from wandering and was thinking about the two times they almost kissed. It made her heart skip a beat. He was such a handsome young man, he had everything a girl could dream off and he had almost kissed her. Smiling she slowly closed the door again and walked down towards the bar, she had a few things to arrange before she could open the bar tonight. That's when she saw the five people standing in the middle of the bar. Tifa had stopped dead in her tracks and couldn't believe her own eyes. Zack was standing with his legs slightly parted, while Aerith was standing not to far away from him. What had shocked her the most were the other three persons inside her bar. The redheaded Reno was laughing soflty while the baldheaded Rude was his plain old self. They were both standing next to a man in a wheelchair, she recognized him immediately, Rufus Shinra.

Tifa slowly made her way towards the people in her bar. She was shocked to find the president inside her bar, what the hell was he doing her?

"Heum Hello, welcome to Seaventh heaven sir, can I offer you a drink?" Tifa sweetly asked the three men.

"Oh oh give meeee aaaaa gin tonic baby!" Reno spoke with much enthousiasm.

Rufus shook his head at Reno and spoke kindly,

"A coffee or so would be nice, thank you miss Lockheart"

'oh he knows my name, that can't be good'  
"Right away sir." Tifa walked back into the kitchen to get some coffee for the men. When she took the mugs, she was slightly shaking. What would they possibly want? And what about Aerith, he must have recognized her by now. Walking back into the bar she could see Zack had calmed down a bit and was standing close to Aerith, ready to protect her when necessary. She brought Rufus his coffee and eyed Rude to see if he also wanted one. He nodded kindly and politely took a mug from Tifa.

"A gin tonic right?" She asked Reno again to be sure, after all, he was on duty.

"Naaaah just joking, a simple gini would do." Reno said playfully.

After she gave him his drink Tifa couldn't handle the pressure anymore and wanted to know what they wanted.

"I suspect this visit isn't only for a simple drink?" She asked carefully.  
It was Rufus who began to speak,

"Your insight serves you well miss Lockheart."

"Please, call me Tifa"

"Tifa ... Like you predicted this isn't just a visit to clear our thirsts. We have some troubling news. One of our finest SOLDIERS has turned himself against us and is taking revange on us. And we would appreciate the help from Avalanche to hunt him down and stop his madness." Rufus eyed Tifa with a knowing look.

Tifa was shocked and her heart was racing wildly. He apperently knew who they were.

"Why do you came her with this? We don't know who..."  
"I know you and your friends are the famous group called Avalanche and that Cloud Strife is your leader. We also know now that we have been acting selfish and that the reactors have to be shut down. Sepiroth has made that perfectly clear when he destroyed our homebase."

"Then why would we want to help you destroy Sepiroth, apperently he is doing us a favor." Came Cloud's voice from the stairway.

Tifa turned around surprised and found him walking out of the shadow with his sword on his back. His eyes were slightly greenish and they held much anger in them. He looked beter then a few hours ago. When he came to stand beside her, he placed his hand on the small of Tifa's back and made small circles with his thumb. Turning his eyes at her he could see she was worried and confused. Whispering in her ear he tried to reasure her,

"I'm feeling fine, don't worry" Gently pushing his nose against her ear he brought his eyes back to Rufus. Who was looking at him with great intrest.

"Cloud Strife, who would have thought, you with a nice girl like miss Lockheart, interesting." Rufus spoke with a smile on his face.

"We ... heu ... we ... come to the point Sir" Cloud spoke firmly.

"Well like I said, I know about you and your little groupe. You've cost us quit some problems you know"

"Yes we did, and it's not going to stop"

"I can assure you, you won't need to do it anymore, if you help us with Sepiroth" Rufus spoke as gentle as he was.

"Again, why would we help you? He isn't hurting us" Cloud spoke again with a stern voice, Grabbing Tifa and pulling her a bit behind his back. He didn't like where this was going to.

"Isn't he? You've had a fever this morning didn't you? And if I'm not mistaken, you've also experienced heavy pain. Am I correct?"

Looking confused he stared at the man in front of him, he could feel Tifa stiffen up next to him and placing her hand on his chest.

"How do you know?" Cloud spoke between clenched teeth.

"Well apperently all men who have a jenova cell implanted have experienced this the past hours. We have had our hands full with all our SOLDIERS and none of our doctors had found a way to stop it. After a few minutes, it ended on it's own. The only logical explanation is it's all Sepiroth's doing. He was one of the few who knew all cell's are connected. Which you have figured out by now to I supose." Rufus explained the people in front of them.

Tifa jerked her head towards Zack, now understanding why he had looked so tired this morning. He had experienced it to but hadn't told her anything. That was probably also the reason he was going through all the files that were scattered around the kitchen, he was searching for an answer.

"What would you want us to do?" Cloud asked him suspiciously.

"Aerith Gainsborough" was his only reply.

"Me?" She spoke with a high pitched voice.

"Yes you" Rufus spoke turning his attention at her. She was shocked to say the least, thinking all the time they were her for Cloud and his groupe, now they wanted her.

"Off course they want the last ancient to help them out" came Vincent's reply from out of the shadows. Everybody kind of jumped out of surprise, none of them had noticed his presence before. That would come in handy in battles!

"Indeed we would, apperently our doctors have figured out, that Sepiroth is trying to resurrect Jenova, but for that he needs all of her cells. He has spread a disease that is called Geostigma. It will slowly push out the jenova cells out of the body's and will return to Jenova. When Jenova is ressurected they will take over this planet and destroy all living things. But it is also very importent that we stop him before he can achieve in his goal to ressurect Jenova because all the men who have a cell implanted will die because of Sepiroth's doing."

"What?" Tifa screamed at Rufus and flew towards him. Cloud reacted immediately and pulled her back towards him against his chest. She was shaking all over her body and was trying to get herself loose from Cloud's grip on her.

"What the hell are you talking about? Cloud isn't going to die! I won't let him!" She screamed loudly.

"Shh Teef, it's allright ... Calme down, I'm not going to die" Cloud tried to reassure her and held her face firmly with one hand so he could look her in her eyes.

"I'm not going away, I promised you a long time ago and I'm not intending to brake that promise" he said to her with a soft voice, his eyes were still glowing green but they held so much truth in them she couldn't do anything else then believe him. She slowly reached forward and placed her arms sweetly around his neck, pulling him close to her. Stepping into her embrace he took her in his arms and held her tight. Bringing her mouth to his ear she promised him,

"No Cloud, I promise you, I'll do anything to keep you alive, anything..."

Everybody was watching them closely, they all knew the band between the two was strong, but lately it was starting to get really close. Zack who was getting a little bit uneasy coughed quitely and started the conversation again with Rufus.

"So heu, what do you want Aerith to do about this? Does she need to fix a big magic healing thing or ..." Zack said while waving his arms in the air.

"If it were only that simple ... I'm afraid she has to travel to the lost woods, where the cave of the forgotten is situated. It has been told that the ancients have lived there and that is was their hometown and maybe she can find something their that will help us."

"Oh ... easy! The lost woods! Easy!" Zack said with much sarcasme in his voice, while turning his eyes around.

Aerith who had picked up the sarcasme in his voice was looking at him with confusion in her eyes.  
"What's wrong with the lost woods?"

"It's called the lost woods, because no one ever goes there. It is just packed with fiends and lots of other disgusting creatures. And of course we have to go there!  
Of all the places ..."

"Then we must! We have to find a cure and stop Sepiroth." Tifa said with determination in her voice. She was still pressed up against Cloud but they were both paying attention to the conversation between Zack and Rufus. Rufus was now smiling and nodded at Tifa. Cloud however was still not convinced enough.

"What about the planet after we stopped him? What are you going to do?" Cloud asked him suspiciously.

"I will stop the reactors from stealing the planet's lifestream. You have my word"

"Your word isn't worth anything to me"

"Cloud, you were once my best SOLDIER. You trusted me with your life."

"No, YOU trusted ME with your life. That's something completely different." Cloud narrowed his eyes and they had now turned dangerously green, they held a fire that just wanted to spread out and destroy everything on its path. Tifa felt his muscles tighten and she tried to calm him down by rubbing the back of his neck affectionately with her fingertips, in an instant she felt him relax a little bit. It made her lips turn into a small smile. Turning her attention at Rufus she saw him watching her instead of Cloud.

"I give you two my word that you both can have a normal life after this all ends. That your children will be able to play outside in a garden with the sun shining down on their little faces. Maybe a dog running after them to keep them away from harm. I promise you both that I will do anything in my power to return the planet into what it is supposed to be. Alive."

Cloud had turned his eyes towards Tifa while Rufus was making his promise. He could see she was imagining everything he said in that cute little head of hers. Her eyes gave it all away, she was staring in front of her, her eyes lightening up with sparkles inside them. He smiled softly and squeezed her tenderly, getting her attention she looked up at him and could see the love in his eyes. Smiling up at him she talked softly,  
"I believe him, we have to go to the cave and find this cure."

Cloud nodded and turned his head towards Aerith.  
"Aerith ... Are you up to this?" he asked her with kindness in his voice.

Jerking her head up when she heared her name being called she looked at Cloud and nodded with determination in her eyes.  
"Yes I am, It's my destiny right?" She said while playfully throwing her head to the side, a big smile on her face.

"Allright then, Rufus, we will help you out, but I warn you. If you brake your promise, it won't be pretty for you." Cloud spoke with anger in his voice and the fire in his eyes allmost bursted out of them.

"Thank you Cloud and the rest of Avalanche. I will make sure you don't have to hunt me down or anything" he said that last with a bit of laughter in his voice.

Cloud who smiled also now just nodded,

"Good"


	13. Chapter 13

Ridin'dirty part thirteen

Tifa had phoned Barret, Yuffie, Cid and Shera about Rufus's visit and was now explaining them everything that has happend together with Zack. Cloud himself was busy working at his fenrir which could use a little maintenance. Everytime they went on a long mission, he made sure that his bike was up for it. So when Aerith walked into the garage she found him on his back on the ground. His head was hidden under the enormous beast and his legs were a little pulled up. There was oil and dust all over his clothes and she could smell the polish that he had been using. When she moved in closer, Cloud picked up her presence and turned his head a little to the side so he could see her completely. Noticing she wasn't wearing her usual dress, but this time a short skirt with hiking boots. A cute tank top that was a size to small according to him. Frowning he nodded and spoke with a rough voice,

"Hey, what's up?" Placing his view back to his fenrir he heard her coming closer, but ignored her a little.

"Just came to see what you're doing in here" she said with a soft voice and was that a little purr at the end?

"Fixing her exhaust pipe, it's getting old" he mumbled from underneath it, letting out a growl while pulling the old pipe from it's place.

"Looks heavy ..."

"mhm" was his only reply while thinking what hell she was doing her in the first place. That's when he figured it out. He felt her hand on his knee, soflty sliding down his upper thigh and land on his chest. Her other hand soon followed while softly placing her weight on him. His muscles stiffend the moment she touched him and he allmost hit his head against his bike. 'What the hell? Where is Zack when you need him? He could help her'

"heu ... Aerith, what are you doing?" Cloud asked softly not wanting to hurt her feelings. He pulled his head up so he could see her face. Her eyes were glowing and she was slowly but surely moving closer to him.

"Heuuu ... shit" Cloud cursed and pushed her off him and stood up in one swift movement. Bringing his hand to the back of his head, scratching it he spoke again,

"Aerith ... listen, I don't want to" But he was interrupted by Aerith.

"Don't you want me?" She had crossed the small distance between them and had placed her hands on his well muscled chest again. She could feel his heat radiating though his shirt. She looked up and locked her eyes with him. Tenderly carressing his chest with her hands, she slowly brought them up around his neck. Cloud frowned his eyebrows at her and gently took a hold of her arms and removed them from his neck and held them at her side.

"Aerith listen, I don't want to hurt you, you're a good girl and you have your heart at the right place. But it's not me who your heart belongs to."

"Cloud, just let me try, I promise you, you won't regret it, let me have your heart and I will take good care of it" she replied with hope in her voice.

"I ... I can't. I'm not the right person for you, it wouldn't be fair to you. I allready gave my heart away to somebody a long time ago. A verry long time ago." It was the first time Cloud confessed his feelings out loud and it made him feel lighter. Looking down at the woman in front of him he could see she was on the brinks of tears. Softly he placed his hand on her cheek and made soft circles with his thumb, gently tilting her chin up he looked in her eyes with compassion,

"Hey, you will find someone much beter then me. I don't have much to give and you deserve a man that can give you everything you desire."

Looking up at him,she let a single tear roll over her cheeck which Cloud catched with his thumb. She could see compassion in his eyes and so much love, it was so hard trying to get out and be free. He just didn't let it.

"Thats's were you're wrong Cloud. You have so much to give, you just don't do it. You could make her so happy you know. I don't get it why you two don't admit it allready. She is waiting for you, right now. Tifa is a verry lucky girl and a fine woman. Don't let her wait to long." With that said, Aerith left him alone in his garage with fenrir. Watching her leaving form, Cloud stood nailed to the ground and could only think of one thing. Tifa.  
Was she really waiting for him? Owkay they allmost kissed, twice, and it looked like she didn't hesitate at all. Maybe Aerith was right. There was only one way to find out. But first things first, they had a battle to be fought and if he wanted to take care of Tifa, he had to find a way to cure himself and the other SOLDIERS.  
'Just wait a little longer Tifa, I will make you mine'

"Ow Ow OOOOWWW Tifaaaa, you have to make some cupcakes to take along! I can't live without them!" Yuffie was screaming at Tifa who was busy in the kitchen,  
gathering everything they needed for their trip up to the lost woods. She was making sandwiches, soupe, some noodles and of course lasagna. Those were all things they could easily warm up. Smiling she turned towards the over excited Yuffie who was jumping around in the kitchen, desperately trying to get Tifa's attention.

"Ow allright Yuff, don't worry, I'll make you your cupcakes"

"YES! Heared that Barret! She's making cupcakes!" Yuffie yelled through the hallway.

"Hell Yeah! That's what keepes us f*cking going!" Barret replied back.

Tifa could hear him coming down the stairs and watched him enter with Marlene on his arm. She had her little backpack held tightly against her chest and was looking rather sad.

Tifa laid down her dish towel and walked over towards the little girl. She was eyeing her with sad eyes and Tifa could see she had been crying.

"What's wrong sweetheart?"

"I don't want you guys to leave!" Marlene said with a stubborn voice. Tifa took the girl from Barret and held her tight.

"I know sweety, but we have to. I promiseyou, we will be back before you even know it! Besides, you can stay with Shera's sister, you like her don't you?"

"Yes"

"And you know what?" Tifa said pulling her head back a little so she could see Marlene her sweet little face. She stared back at her with a puzzeled look in her eyes.

"What?"

"I'll make you some choclate brownies to take with you and I'll make some extra so you can give some to Rex" Tifa said with a smile. She knew Marlene always gave some brownies to Rex, the dog from Shera's sister. Giving Tifa a beaming smile she nodded her head violently.

"Okway! He loves your brownies just as much as I like them!"

"OOOHH but IIII love them even more!" Came Yuffie's voice in between their conversation.

"Do not!" Marlene protested.

"Does to!"

"Do not!"

"Does to!"

"DO NOT"

"Hey hey hey what's the fighting about?" Cloud's voice rang through the kitchen, ending the battle between Marlene and Yuffie. Walking over to Tifa he took Marlene from her arms and placed her in his neck. All the time watching Tifa in her eyes. He broke their little staring when Marlene shouted loud,

"Yuffie says she likes Tifa's brownies more then I do!"

Cloud frowned and looked at Yuffie who winked at him and stumped her foot on the ground.

"Well I do like them more then you!" she said with a playfull voice.

"Do not"

"Does not!"

"Do not!"

"hey hey! Shut it you two!" Cloud intervened them "I like them the most! End of dicussion!"

The two girls gapped with open mouths at him and he just stood there with his chin held high. Tifa couldn't keep herself from laughing anymore and held herself on the kitchencounter. Gasping for air she reached up to wipe the tears from her eyes with the back of her hand. Looking back at Cloud she found him staring at her with a goofy smile on his face.

"Come on Marlene, let's get out of here and let Tifa make her brownies. We'll go and get your backpack ready" Cloud said to the little princess in his neck who nodded and kicked him on his chest, grabbing his hair to steer him in the right direction. Everybody watched the soldier walk out of the kitchen with the little kid who was commanding him. It was really a funny sight, they all knew him as their leader. A tough men who could easily kill a behemoth, but was now in total control of a little girl.

"Well, let's get everything ready for tha trip people!" Barret half yelled and went back towards the hallway with a jumping Yuffie behind him. Tifa just smiled and turned around to make brownies, lots of brownies.

When Barret was gone with Marlene, Yuffie and Vincent went out to get the last thing they needed for their trip. Zack was teaching Aerith some tricks in hand to hand combat and how to use materia the right way. Tifa took two brownies and went towards her bedroom were she knew Cloud was packing their stuff. Slowly opening the door she found him standing next to the window with his hand covering his left arm. When he heared her come in he looked over his shoulder towards her and gave her a small smile. Walking over towards him, she placed the brownies aside and placed her hands softly on his arm, caressing it soflty. Inspecting it with her eyes she could see their were some dark blue marks on his arm, frowning she looked up and was greeted with his eyes.

"Does it hurt?" She asked soflty.

"A bit, but it's owkay, don't worry about me."

"You know I do" she replied with a shaking voice. She felt his hand cup her cheeck and heared his soft voice,

"Teef, It's not that bad, the pain comes and goes. You just walked in at the wrong moment"

"I'm going to kick that motherf*cker his ass!" Tifa growled and balded her fists.

"That's my Teef allright, always kicking motherf*ckers their asses. And it's you who wonders why everybody is always so nice to you ... I know why" Cloud said in a playfull voice.

Punching him in his chest playfully she began smiling again.

"Ouch, safe some for the real badguys allright!" Cloud smiled down at her. Shaking her head she walked back towards the table were she left the brownies. Holding them up she turned them around in her fingers, slightly tilting her head to the side she spoke with a seductive voice,

"Want some of this?" Pulling up one eyebrow at him she saw him standing there, just looking at her. His eyes turning in a soft shade of green and was it lust again that she saw?

"Give one to me right now women!" Cloud spoke firmly. Placing his hands on his waist he held his chin up. Tifa just stared and didn't move an inch.

"Woman! Obey me!" Cloud spoke again.

This time however, she walked over to him slowly while swinging her hips a bit more then usual. 'Damn it Teef, don't DO that!' She came to stand before him, he could feel her breasts touching his chest, her breath on his face. They were just inches parted from each other. Bringing a brownie up between their faces she said with a low voice,

"Want one?"

Opening his mout to say something, their was no sound coming out of him. He watched her intently when she brought the brownie up to her mouth and took it in her mouth. Holding it with her teeth she watched his eyes grow greener by the minute. Bringing his face closer to hers he opened his mouth and took a bite from the other side of the brownie, keeping their eyes locked with each other. Their lips allmost touching, he closed in the distance between them. Thats when he felt the pain coming back in his arm. Throwing his head back he closed his eyes and grabbed his arm tigthly.

"SHIT!" he cursed out loud through clenched teeth.

"Cloud?" Tifa said with horror in her voice. Taking him by his shoulders, she guided him towards the bed. Sitting down he laid down on his back and was growling from deep inside his troath. She crawled onto the bed and softly brought her fingers through his hair, making soothing sounds, trying to calm him down.

"I'm here Cloud, I'm here"

Grabbing her arm he held her tightly and opened his eyes to look at her. Parting his lips he forced out the words,

"I know" and with that the light went out for him and collapsed on the bed.

When he woke up he found himself in the bed with a cold washcloth on his forehead and a warm body next to him. Their was a soft touch on his chest from fingers he would recongnize everywhere and another pair of fingers stroking his hair. Turning his head to the side he found Tifa lying next to him. She was watching him intently and he saw her eyes were completely red. Her cheecks were wet and she was shaking all over her body. Frowning he quickly took her in his arms and held her close, for he new she had been crying. His Tifa never cried. Rocking her gently he felt her moving in his arms placing her head in the croock o fhis neck. Placing his hand on her hair he softly stroked her hair, giving her a kiss on her forehead.

"We have to find that cure, I ... I can't take this" Tifa was sobbing in his neck, he could feel some tears rolling down his neck.

"We'll find it Teef, we'll find it." he kept holding her untill she stopped crying, after that he still didn't let her go. That's untill there was a soft knock on their door.

Turning his head towards the door Cloud half yelled towards the door,

"What?"

"Yo man, We're all ready, ya guys comin'down so we can hit the road?" Barret spoke through the door towards the two of them.

"Give us ten minutes"

"Sure thing boss"

Cloud heared him leaving with his heavy footsteps and turned his attention back to Tifa in his arms. Taking her shoulders he pulled her in front of him. Searching her eyes he gazed at them with love and determination in his eyes.

"Teef, we'll make it through this. Together."

Staring at him she smiled sweetly and nodded firmly.

"Let's get this show on the road then, together"

Cloud nodded at her and together they stood up from the bed and quickly packed the rest of their stuff they needed for the trip. Cloud took their backpack and placed it over his shoulder, walking towards the door. Following him she turned around one last time to look in their bedroom, letting out a deep sigh. Cloud wrapped his fingers through hers and squeezed her gently. Looking back at him, they both closed the door and went downstairs to their friends how were waiting for them.

"THAT'S about time mate!" Zack yelled cheerfull when he saw them walking down the stairs, "What the hell is your secret mate? THAT LONG? Tifa you poor thing, he was gentle to you right?"

"ZACK! What the HELL?" Cloud yelled at him with a furious voice. If Tifa wasn't there to hold him, Cloud would have killed him right then and there.

"Yo ... just kidding, cheeze, what a temper" Zack stated rolling his eyes.

"Ya got a lot of nerves idiot!" Cid grunted at him, throwing his smoke at the ground. Shera was giggling but when she saw the look Cloud threw at her, she immediately stopped.

"Must be his mako" Vincent stated with a straight voice before disappearing through the door.

"RUN VINNIE RUUUN!" Yuffie yelled behind him through the door before she was pushed aside by Cloud who was running after Vincent.

"Oh for Gaia's sake!" Tifa growled and went after the two men. She soon found Cloud holding Vincent with both his hands on his back and one of Cloud's arms around Vincent's neck, cutting off his airsupply.

"Cloud Strife! Let him go!" Tifa yelled gaining his attention. He looked up and was debating wether he was going to let him go or not. When he saw Tifa's determination in her eyes he loosened his grip on Vincent. He immediately got out of Clouds hold and straightend himself.

"You beter hold yourself to the rules Vincent, you're lucky Teef showed up" Cloud said with a stern voice.

"Cloud, it's owkay, he was only kidding, right Vincent?" Tifa said sweetly coming up next to Cloud and holding his arm.

"Yes" was Vincent's only reply before he dissapeared in the evening shadows.

"He's creepy you know?" Cloud said quitely in Tifa's ear. His breath sending shiffers all over her body.

"Stop it, he's a good guy" Tifa playfully hit his arm and walked back into the bar to get their stuff. Cloud shook his head before joining her in the bar. When he entered everybody was ready and packed. All looking at their leader in front of them, they waited for his first command for their mission.

"Allright, we'll head out and try to reach Junon before nightfall. There we'll set out camp and spent the night. Me and Tifa will take the lead on fenrir while you guys follow in Barret's truck. When we reach Junon we'll see how far they are ready with Cid's ship. If it's finished, we'll take it to reach the lost lands, else we'll have to ride. If anything is wrong, you know what to do. Am I clear?"

"Yes boss!" "Kay Spikey" "Sure thing mate!" came several replies from the people in front of him. He never really understood why they all depended on him so much.  
Owkay he was a good fighter and knew how to handle things, but a real leader? But hey, they just did and they never questioned him or his tactics. They trusted him and he trusted them, and that was enough for him. He wasn't really sure he could trust Aerith a 100 % but that was for some other reason, and for that he had Tifa. Smiling to himself he looked down at Tifa next to him who was looking rather confused. Placing his arms around her shoulder he bent down and whispered in her ear,

"Tell you later Teef, come on"

And with that they all went outside and went to their vehicles. Yuffie was dancing around and really working on Barret's nerves but he just growled some things and tried to ignore her for the rest. Zack was helping Aerith with her luggage and frowned his eyebrows at her,

"What the hell is in these things? Your whole wardrobe?"

"Hey! Girls need stuff unlike boys!" She just sniffed and stepped into the truck.

"As you wish your highness!" Making a bow he threw in her luggage and went to sit next to her.

"Where is Vinnie?" Yuffie asked them while looking around.

Cloud who was filling up the compartments of fenrir with his and Tifa's stuff, turning around he watched the shadows. Then something red caught his eye and it was gone the next.

"He'll be around, let's go" Cloud said with a rough voice. Taking his goggles he gave a pair to Tifa who looked confused at them. They were black with a blue shade.  
When she looked closely she saw her name was engraved on the side, looking up at Cloud she watched him intently.

"For you, you heu could use them right? Mine are a little to big for you, so I got you a pair for yourself." Cloud said while slowly gaining a nice soft red color on his cheek. Tifa smiled and bent over to give him a kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you, I love them!" Placing them on she looked at her reflection in one of the mirrors. Beaming she turned towards Cloud, "How do I look?"

"Perfect" was his simple reply. Positioning himself on fenrir he waited till Tifa was behind him, feeling her arms around his waist he took her hands in his and squeezed them softly before turning on the engine.

"Let's ride" and with that they stormed of into the evening with their favorite song playing into the night, Ridin'dirty.

The ride to Jenon wasn't really dangerous, some fiends along the way, but only puppy's in Cloud's eyes. Everytime they ran into one, either Cloud or Tifa would finish him of. At one fight they even had a discussion about who was going to fight the fiend. It was rather funny really.

"You had the last one!" Tifa whined at Cloud and hitted him playfully on his back.

"I don't want you to get tired mylady, I want a massage later this evening!"

"What? You want a what?"

"A massage! And this time, I WANT my happy ending!" Cloud said slamming his fenrir with his fist.

"Oh now I'm really going to be the one that fights it!" and with that Tifa jumped of the fenrir to attack the fiend. Cloud watched her jump off and chuckled to himself 'nice try Teef' Spining his fenrir he punched the gas and went straight for the fiend, taking his sword he threw it at the fiend. Watching it slice the fiend perfectly in half he smiled triumphantly. Passing Tifa on his way to retrieve his sword he found her standing perfectly still watching the fiend desolve into dust.

"I can't believe you did that!" Tifa barked at him, "You sun of a bitch!"

"Easy there, like I said, I don't want you to get tired. You know ... I can really use a massage now, I think I sprained my shoulder while throwing my sword" Cloud said while grabbing his shoulder.

"Serves you right! You idiot!" Kicking herself of the ground, she landed perfectely behind Cloud on his fenrir,

"If you do that again, I swear, I'll give all the brownies to Yuffie" Tifa threatened.

"You wouldn't!" Cloud said with a surprised voice, turning himself around so he could see her face. She had a devilish smile on her face and held her head up high.

"Oh yes I would, and you know it mister!"

"Have mercy mylady, I'm terribly sorry! Please don't take my brownies away!" Cloud said begging at her.

"I don't know..." tapping her chin with her indexfinger she looked down at him. He threw her his best pouting face he could master. He had been practicing with Marlene, that little girl was pretty good at it!

"Oh you idiot, get that sword of yours and let's go, I'm getting hungry" Tifa said smiling, shoving him back into his ridingposition.

"Anything for the lady that make the best brownies in the world!"

When they reached Jenon, they searched for a nearby inn where they could spend the night. It turned out that they were all full so they went to some shops to get fresh drinks. After they had searched for a good place to set up camp, they started to unpack their things. The men were busy setting up the tents, while the woman were busy getting a fire going and heating up their meals. When everybody had their food, they sat around the campfire and enjoyed their food. Tifa had noticed that Aerith was rather silent since this morning and was ignoring Cloud the whole time. 'Wonder what's that all about?' Looking at Cloud next to her, he was still enjoying his lasagne, he never seemed to get tired of it. When he noticed her looking at him, he frowned and asked her,

"What's up Teef?"

"I was just wondering, did something happen between you and Aerith? She seems quit"

Turning his attention back on his food he took a mouthfull and looked at Aerith who found her shoes very interesting.

"I tell you later, kay? It's rather weird"

"ow, owkay then"

"Well I don't know 'bout you guys, but I'm hittin the sack! Night" Barret said with a big yawn and retrieved towards his tent.

"Yups me to!" Yuffie called out, and so everybody went to their tents for a good night rest. Accept for Vincent who was going to take first watch. Cloud stood up and held out his hand to Tifa, taking it, he pulled her up to her feet and together they walked to their tent.

"Goodnight everybody" Tifa wished them all before dissapearing inside the tent. Cloud looked at the remaining people and nodded at them and joined Tifa inside. Aerith was watching them the whole time, she was still dissapointed that she didn't convinced Cloud to try things out with her. 'Oh how lucky she is and she doesn't even know it!'

Tifa crawled in their sleepingback and held it open for Cloud to join her.

"Come on, it's freezing!" Tifa whined and pouted at Cloud. He chuckled and pulled up an eyebrow,

"Anxious are we?"

"Oh bloody idiot, get in here!"

Chuckling he joined her and opened his arms for her to snuggle up to him. He knew she was always cold when they spent the night out on missions and he was her personal heater. She quickly laid herself down next to him and placed her head on his chest, feeling his heat radiating from him, she let out a long exhale from relieve.

"See, that's why you need to eat more! Then you wouldn't be the polar bear from the groupe!" Cloud said with a playfull voice.

Receiving a punch in his side from her he just smiled and tightend his grip on her.

"Now tell me, what's up between you and Aerith, she really isn't acting like her usual self" She could her his heartbeat going faster and stiffen up a bit.

"Cloud?" prompting herself up on her elbow, she looked at him with puzzeled eyes. He was looking up at the ceiling and had a frown on his face. Then he softly began to speak.

"Well she heu, she tried to seduce me."

"Ow ... OW that was sooner then I thought"

"You saw it coming?" Cloud asked with confusion in his voice, looking straight into her eyes.

"Well yeah, everybody knows she fancies you." Tifa stated, "I just didn't think she would make a move."

"Well she did! It was really weird Teef, I didn't want to hurt her feelings, she's a good girl, but not for me" while saying that he squeezed her softly and his heart was now beating even faster.

"I'm sure she'll get over it, if you ask me, Zack has a thing for her. He never leaves her out of his eyesight." Tifa stated with a winck.

"Owkay Teef, don't want to be rude or something, but this is the kind of stuff you discuss with Shera."

Laughing now she laid her head back down and yawned out loud. Cloud gently stroked her hair and pulled the cover further over them.

"Night Teef"

"Night Cloud"

After a few minutes, she felt him move under her and then felt his lips on her hair. It was a soft gentle touch and it lingered their for a couple more minutes. Smiling softly she felt herself slip into a peacefull sleep knowing everything was going to be allright someday. It was just a long road for them.


	14. Chapter 14

Ridin'dirty part fourteen

"Yo Lovebirds! Get'up! Time to move out!" Barret yelled from outside Cloud and Tifa's tent. The sun was slowly rising and they had a long day ahead. If Cid's ship isn't ready to fly, they had to travel with fenrir and by truck, which would take longer then with the airship.

"I'm not a bird" came Cloud's muffled voice. Tifa giggled against his side causing him to pull up his eyebrow,

"What are you giggling about? Picking Barret's side are you?"

"I wouldn't dare." another giggle following after she spoke to him. She could feel his breath in her neck and it was sending shiffers all over her body.

"Geeeeeet up sleepyheads! I wanna see some shops before we leave!" Yuffie was singing outside their tent. Cloud noticed the little ninja was running around their tent like a wolf stalking it's pray. Grumbling he pushed himself up and sat up straight, turning his head over his shoulder he noticed Tifa was staring at him.

"What?"

"Nothing! I heu, was just checking if you weren't in pain ... or something" turning her face away from him she tried to hide her blushing face. Actually she was checking him out on other things. Like the way his muscles moved when he was stretching, or how his hair kept defying gravity. She had been doing that a lot lately.

Cloud just chuckled and strated to get out so she could have some privacy, alltough he wouldn't mind to stay and watch. 'Maybe another day' "I'll give you some privacy, see you in a minute birdie" and with that he was out.

"STRIFE!" Tifa yelled after him but he was out before she had said it. Damn he was fast.

When everybody was up and ready to go, they all went towards the hangar where the Highwind was waiting for them. Cid had been grumpy all morning, according to him, they were all a bunch of lazy sluggards.

"Ya sluggards! Come on! I wanna see my baby!" Grumping he stormed of towards the hangar. Shera shook her head and turned her head towards the rest of the groupe,

"You know how he gets ..." and with that said, she ran after her husband to join his side.

"Oooowkaaaay, now that is a pissed of lunatic! Is he out of smokes or something?" Zack asked with a questioning look on his face.

"No I don't think he is" Aerith said with a sweet voice when she was making his way over to walk next to him.

"Yo man! That's Cid idiot! Ya don't know him allready? It's his babygirl their working on and he f*cking hates it when some other idiot is puttin his f*cking hands on her!" Barret informed Zack who was now watching Aerith walking beside him. Raising his eyebrows, he turned towards Cloud and wincked at him.

"Idiot" Cloud mummbled softly. Tifa who was walking beside him tried to hide the smile that was forming on her lips. Her beatifull red lips, Cloud was looking at her from out the corner of his eyes, the things he could with those lips. Or what she could do with those lips. 'Damn it, think of something ugly ... something ugly ... BARRET, Barret in a bikini. Iiiieuw that's defenitely helping me here'

Yuffie was hopping around Vincent, trying to get his attention, which after a while worked!  
"What is it that you require from me?"

"III want to knooow, is their a lady Valentine somewhere?"

"No"

"OOoooohh Vinnie is single!"

"And will keep it that way" Was the last thing he said before quickening his pace and leaving Yuffie behind. Which off course didn't work, she stormed of towards him after a minute. Again jumping around and throwing other questions at him.

After a twenty minute walk, they all arrived at the hangar and saw Cid coming back with a very angry look on his face. Shera was walking behind him and had a weird look on her face. Cloud stepped up so he was standing before Cid who took another smoke and was trembling with his hand.

"Is she ready to fly?" Cloud asked cautiously, he allready thought he knew the answer.

"Those bloody idiots had done it all f*cking wrong! They hurted my baby! I'm goin'back inside and kill the motherf*cker" Turning around it was Cloud's hand that held his shoulder and kept him at his place.

"No you won't. You are going to stay here with Shera and keep an eye on them. When the ship is ready, you can follow us. Understood?" Cloud said with a stern voice and his eyes determind. Cid who was shooting daggers with his eyes looked up at the man in front of him and knew he was right.

"Sure thing boss, doesn't mean I'm not gonna kick the sun of bitch his ass when he's done!" Cid grunted at him.

"I didn't say anything about kicking his ass!" Cloud replied with the corner of his mouth pulled up. Slapping Cid's shoulder he turned around to the rest of them.

"allright, we head out and Cid will come and follow us when the Highwind is ready. If you need anything from the shops, now is the moment to buy so. We will first travel through the silent woods before reaching the ocean. Once their we'll cross the ocean and we'll be at the lost woods. Questions?"

"Nope" "Zip" "Can I go shopping?"

"No Yuffie, you can't go shopping and don't even think about saying another word about shopping" Cloud warned her before walking over towards Tifa and taking their backpack to check on their supplies.

"Meany" Yuffie said while stumping her foot on the ground.

"I don't think we need anything beside some bottles of water" Tifa informed Cloud who was checking everything.

"Where are the brownies?" Cloud said jerking his head up to look at Tifa.

"In fenrir"

"You didn't bring one to camp?"

"Nope" popping the P she shook her head and started to walk away. Cloud's eyes following her leaving form he called after her,

"That hurts Teef, really hurts!"

When everybody was ready with buying the things they needed, it were Cloud, Tifa, Barret, Yuffie, Vincent, Zack and Aerith who left for the silent woods. Cloud and Tifa again taking the lead with fenrir, while the rest took Barret's truck. Vincent was seated in the back and was keeping a close eye on everything. He really hated riding in this old, rusty vehicle. But is was Cloud who convinced him to ride with them, he thought it was safer for everyone when they sticked together. Knowing the silent woods held more dangerous fiends then the wastelands they had crossed the other day, Cloud wanted them all together. When they reached the border of the woods,  
Cloud pulled his fenrir to a stop and motioned to Barret to come over.

"What's up boss?" Barret said through his open window.

"Me and Teef will stay up front, when we need you guys to give as a hand, we'll give you the signal. Otherwise don't. I don't want to risk Aerith's health, she's to important." Cloud stated, looking at Tifa behind him. She nodded at him to let him know she agreed with him.

"Yo man! You two get al the fun!" Barret grumbled at him and shot him a angry look.

"Yeeeah! We want to help tooooo!" Yuffie jumped in while she was bending over Barret to stick her head out the window.

"F*ckin Ninja!"

"Shut it fat bighead"

"Your dead!" Barret took her by her shoulders and pulled her of him to throw her back in her seat.

"You two, be nice for once" Tifa said with a sweet voice and gave them both a lovely smile. Opening one of the compartments she took a couple of brownies and gave them to the people in the truck. Which caused them to forget their little battle and make them focus on their brownie.

"You know that's not fair, do I have to get in a fight to get one to?" Cloud said looking Tifa in her eyes.

Holding up a brownie between her fingers, her eyes were sparkling when she looked at him. Giving him one of her special smiles which were just for him, she softly said,  
"Do you really think I'm that bad?"

"Oh I don't know ..." taking the brownie and biting it he continued " maybe when you figure out what really happend to your favorite jacket, you won't be so nice anymore" Turning back around he started the engine, leaving Tifa looking puzzeled when suddenly realisation struck her.

"You? YOU were the one who spilled all that oil on it?" Tifa said with a shocked voice.

"... Maybe ..." was his soft reply before speeding of into the forest.

"STRIFE!" Tifa yelled at him but he was now focused on the forest in front of him. When he wanted to say something, the first fiends showed up and they didn't have time to discuss his little confession. Cloud easily dodged the first fiend so Tifa could finish it by simply stretching her leg and hiting it right in the chest. Tifa saw the next fiend running next to them and was making it's way towards them, but this one Cloud took for himself. Taking his trusted sword in hand he swung it over his head, with Tifa ducking in time, and cutted of the fiend's head. She was enjoying this, they had been training on fighting together while driving on fenrir. It gave her extra adrenaline and made her heart go faster. Now she knew why Cloud loved it so much, this was just amazing. Their were a few more fiends heading towards them so she stood up and grabbed Cloud's shoulders to keep herself in balance, just like they had practiced.  
"You're getting good you know?" Cloud said with a smirk.

"Maybe someday I'll be beter then you at this."

"Dream on Teef"

"You just watch me" she said before the next fiends were almost near them. One came from the side and Tifa punshed it on it's jaw which caused it to loose ballance,  
throwing her leg to the side, she hitted it hard. Cloud yelled at her to warn her he was going to swing his sword, ducking she avoided his sword. Slicing the fiend in half he chuckled and looked over his shoulder to see Tifa smiling back at him. Standing back up they fought another few fiends along the way.

Barret and the rest who were driving behind them saw the two of them fighting. Barret couldn't keep the grin from his face, he really enjoyed it seeing the two of them working together. Zack who was seated behind him, leaned forward and watched the scene in front of him.  
"Those two really are well tuned on each other. Never thought to see THE Cloud Strife work together with a girl"

"Ya should've seen them fightin that behemoth over a year ago. Big motherf*cker he was. Now that was workin together mate" Barret said with a voice that held much esteem.

"Yeah, but still. When we were in SOLDIER he was alway on himself you know. Always wanting to handle things on his own. Not anymore I see"

"Ya got that right man"

"Lucky motherf*cker he is, having a woman like Tifa wanting him. He's such a nitwit!"

"Yo man! Don't talk 'bout the boss that way! Or I'll skin ya alive!" Barret threatend while glaring at him through his rear view mirror. Holding up his hands, Zack slowly sat back in his seat,

"Nothing personal dude! Nothing personal ..."

Focusing their visions back at the two fighters in front of them, they saw them kicking fiends asses pretty big time. At a moment their were three fiends storming towards the two of them, Cloud took his sword and swung it several times around above his head before throwing at towards them. It went perfectly through all three of them. Smiling proudly he felt Tifa squeezing his shoulders and heared her laugh out loud. Ow how he loved that laugh, it held all her pride and happiness. Turning his head over his shoulder he saw her cheeks were flushed from the fights, her eyes were sparkling and held pride in them. Then they focused on something in front of them. Turning around their was a fiend that came towards them from out of the sky. Cloud didn't had his sword with him, so he decided to do their new trick.  
"You ready Teef?"

"Always" she assured him and squeezed his shoulders. Grinning he felt her taking position and loosening her grip on him, when the fiend was allmost near them he yelled at her,

"Ready?"

"Go!" getting her permission Cloud hit the breaks and fenrir stopped abruptly. Ducking his head he felt Tifa fly over him, looking up through his lashes he saw her heading straight for the fiend. Turning around in the air, Tifa kicked the fiend with her right leg, which caused it to move a little to the left. Grabbing it by the shoulders, she pulled her legs between herself and the fiend. Placing both her feet against it, she pushed it down hard towards the ground. When it hit the ground it desolved into dust. When she started to descent Cloud picked up speed again with his fenrir. Balancing the beast between his legs he stretched out his arms to catch Tifa who was now allmost near him. Looking down at Cloud she smiled and let herself be caught by him. Perfectly landing in front of him, she wrapped her legs around his torso to keep herself in balance. Cloud held her steady with one arm and placed the other back on the handle. She slowly laid herself down so that Cloud could see the road ahead of him, feeling him following her movement she felt his chest against hers. His arm was securely attached around her and she had never felt herself this safe before. Feeling his heartbeat, she found it matching her own. Cloud slowly brought fenrir to a stop and looked down at the darkheared angel under him. Pushing the strands of hair out of her face, he tenderly laid his hand against her cheeck.

"You're amazing you know that?" Cloud spoke to her with pride and love in his voice.

"Only when I'm with you" came her soft reply. Pulling up her arms so one was holding his shoulder and the other was around his neck. She tenderly scratched the back of his neck, feeling goosebumps form on his skin where she had touched him.

"Teef ... you're my girl right?" Cloud spoke softly looking into her eyes. His eyes were a fierce shade of pure green, a large fire burning inside them.

"Always have and always will be" Tifa replied softly, her own eyes turning darker by the second. Their heartbeats were going like a large train riding over a bridge at thousand miles an hour.

"Good" and with that Cloud closed the distance between them and captured her lips with his. Releasing all the passion he had felt the last couple of weeks into this kiss. Responding to his kiss she pulled herself up, closer to him. Their lips moved perfectly synchronized with each other. Parting his lips he let his tongue touch her lower lip, begging for entrance, which she gave him without hesitation. A low moan escaped them both and they held each other even tighter. Their tongues were batteling for dominance, but Cloud was the one who won the battle and he explored every inch of her mouth with his tongue. His hand left her back and made his way down her side over her upper tigh, stopping when it reached the back of her knee. Pulling it up soflty he heared her moan soflty inside his mouth. Enjoying the fact he was the one responsible for her moaning he crashed his lips harder on hers. The kiss was all about passion, need and lust. Both of them forgetting where they were and not even bothering themselfs about it. It was just the two of them this time and nothing was going to put and end to it. Accept for Zack.

"You know you can get a room for that?" Zack's voice interrupted the both of them.

Stopping the kiss, Cloud held his lips against hers and growled at Zack,  
"Shut it!" Returning to his previous actions he felt Tifa giggle against his lips. But she was more then happy with his actions and placed her fingers through his hair,  
pulling him harder against her. Their kisses were hard and passionate, letting out all the passion they had gathered the past few weeks. When they both were out of breath Cloud stopped the kiss and placed his forehad against hers. Breathing hard he smiled at the woman under him. Giving him a big grin back she softly carressed the back of his neck.  
"You know I wanted to do that much earlier?" Cloud said softly.

"I had a hunch" Tifa smiled at him. Slowly she closed the distance between them again and placed her lips softly on his his. Pulling her up against him he returned the kiss but this time the kiss was soft and tender. Putting the love they felt for each other in this single kiss.

"you know that was about time those two did something about that" Yuffie whispered to Barret, afraid that she would interrupt the two in front of them.

"How long has this been going on?" Vinnie asked to everyoidy in the truck.

"OOooooh just a few years or somethiiiing! They're soooooo cute together!" Yuffie sang in the truck, not noticing their was someone else in the truck who was silently crying. She was happy for Tifa, she desereved him. But it still hurted her heart and didn't know how to handle it. Zack however had noticed and placed an arm over her shoulder, softly pulling her against his side.

"You liked him didn't you?"

"Yeah ... Don't get me wrong, I'm happy for Tifa, but..."

"Hey, you'll be allright. You'll find your knight in shining armor. It just wasn't him."

"Thanks" Looking up at Zack she saw compassion in his eyes and smiled up at him, giving her a winck he let go of her and opened the door to get out.

"You know how much I love Shakespeare, but I think it's beter that we get going. I want to get out this woods before nightfall." Zack said with amusement in his voice.  
The two in front of him were totaly unaware if him approaching. Only untill he started talking Cloud ended the kiss and looked up, holding Tifa in his arms.

"You are really an asshole you know that!" Cloud barked at him.

"Thank you!" Zack said with much pride in his voice. Putting his fists on his waist he held his chin up high and shook his hair in the wind.

"Oh please" Cloud muttered before turning his attention back on Tifa. Locking their eyes with each other he gave her a kiss on her forehead and softly spoke to her,

"He's right, let's get going"

Nodding her head, she smiled sweetly at him. Placing his arm around her he pulled her up with him so she sat on his lap again. Their faces inches away from each other,  
he couldn't resist to kiss her again.

"I don't think I can get enough of this" Cloud mumbeld in between kisses, feeling her smile against his lips, she replied sweetly,

"Neither can I, but I think we should" peeking through her eyes, she saw all her friends watching them closely with big grins on their faces. Smiling she pulled away from him, getting a pouting face from him.

"Oh stop it" she said playfully when punching him in his chest. Getting of from fenrir, se placed herself back behind him and placed her arms around his waist. Taking her hands in one of his he strated the engine again and they took of.

After a few more hours riding through the forest, they finaly reached the end of the forest. Stopping his bike Cloud looked around to see if he could find any sign of an inn nearby. Barret pulled up beside him and opened his window.

"Yo boss, I heared there is an inn a few miles up the road. Check it out?"

"Yeah, I think we all could use a good shower"

"More like a room if you ask me!" Zack said with a chirpy voice and high-fived with Yuffie.

"Shut it!" Cloud's voice was stern and his eyes were shooting daggers at his best friend. Looking at Cloud, Zack made a zipping movement with his hand over his mouth.

"I think I finaly get why you and Zack get along so well, he's rather funny" Tifa said with a beaming smile. Cloud turned his head over his shoulder, looking puzzeled at her.

"Why thank you miss Lockhaert!" Zack's voice rang.

"My pleasure"

Cloud looked back at Zack and shook his head, that's when he saw Aerith sitting in the back of the truck. It looked like she was hiding herself in the shadow of the truck. He felt kind of guilty for the petite brunette, but he couldn't deny his feelings for Tifa anymore. Making a personal note in his mind, he needed to talk with her one of these days. Looking at Tifa again he saw her also looking at Aerith, there was compassion and sadness in her eyes. She wasn't stupid, she also knew what Aerith must be feeling. That was one of the things why he loved her so much. Tifa was able to feel other peoples feelings and always knew what to say or how to cheer them up. Everybody saw her as the mother of Avalanche. Now she was his, just like he promised he would make her his soon.

"Barret, you show the way then. Let's get to that inn" Cloud said with a determind voice and cracked his neck ones to get the stiffness out of it.

"Sure thing Boss"

"Let's get the two lovebirds to their room" Zack said patting Barret on his shoulder, who boomed a loud laugh.

"Zack, you know I am going to be the one who is responsible for your death one day! Cloud said with a smile on his face, slowly turning his eyes towards him.

"I wouldn't want to have it any other way mate" Zack wincked at him before Barret took of with his truck. Watching them leave he felt Tifa shift her weight behind him and felled her lips on his cheeck. Smiling he turned a little so his lips captured hers. Holding her face close to his he deepend the kiss but let Tifa explore him this time, apperently she liked it. Stopping the kiss they smiled at each other and started to follow their friends towards the inn. Maybe Zack was right and they desperately needed a room.

Reaching the inn, Barret parked his truck to the side leaving some space for Cloud's fenrir, knowing Cloud liked to have his bike parked out of view. Getting out he stretched his arms and growled loudly, causing several people to watch him. Yuffie who jumped out slammed him on his back,  
"Yoou're making people scared bighead!"

"F*cking ninja"

"This is a nice place, lookes so peacefull" Aerith stated when coming out of the truck and taking the scene in. The inn was right at the shore and the sun was slowly starting to set, causing the sky to turn red, orange and yellow. They rarely saw the sky back at midgar, so they enjoyed the view as long as possible. That's when they heared the sound of fenrir's engine and saw Cloud coming their way. Parking his beast between the truck and the wall he turned of the engine, taking of his goggles.  
Getting of his bike he stretched his limbs and turned his attention to Tifa. She was taking of her own goggles and brought her fingers through her hair, trying to get the knots out of them. Throwing her hair in the air, she got of the bike and noticed Cloud staring at her. His stare was verry intense and she liked that. Smiling she went to join him at his side.

"Right, everybody get your stuff so when can get rooms for the night. Barret try to reach Cid and ask how things are going with the Highwind." Cloud orderd and everybody jumped into action. Tifa smiled and looked up at their leader who stood with his chin held up a bit, his muscles were rather stiff from the long ride.

"Come on Strife, let's get inside, I'm hungry"

"I can help with that" Cloud said with a playfull voice and pulling up one eyebrow.

"Idiot" pushing him in his chest and walking towards fenrir to get some of their stuff.

Cloud was beaming with pride when he joined her, taking their backpack, he stood behind her and nuzzeled his nose against her ear. Causing shiffers to run all over her body.

"Sensitive are we?" He whispered in her ear, smiling proudly.

"Maybe you have to find out one day" Tifa said seductively.

"Maybe I will" Turning around he headed towards the entrance of the inn to get the both of them a room. When everybody had a room to spend the night, Cloud took Tifa her hand in his and guided her towards their room. Blushing like a little girl she walked behind him and turned around to see everybody looking at them. They were all smiling at them and she couldn't help but wave them goodnight with a big goofy grin on her face.

"You goooo girl!" Yuffie yelled at her and gave her a winck. Cloud turned around with a grin on his face, picking Tifa up in his arms he nodded at the others before disappearing in the hallway. Reaching the door of their room, Tifa opened it with her free hand. Stepping inside, Cloud caputered her lips passionately before kicking the door closed with his leg. Tifa wrapped her arms around his neck to pull herself closer, deepening the kiss. Moans escaped the both of them before they both collapsed on the bed. Carefully lying himself over her he placed one of his arms next to her head while the other was carressing her side. Trying not to put to much of his weight on her, they staid that way for a few minutes. Moving his lips over her chin, down towards her throat, he softly went over her soft skin with his lips. Tilting her head back to give him beter access, never had she thought Cloud's lips were that experienced. The way he moved, sucked and sometimes nibbled her skin was amazing. Moaning deep from inside her troath she felt Cloud smile against her skin. "Well well, guess I found one sensitive spot allready" Cloud said playfully before giving all his attention back at that little spot.

"Cloud?" Tifa said suddenly with a scared voice.

Looking up immediately Cloud's eyes were full with worry.  
"What? Did I do something wrong? If I did, I'm sorry. I don't want..." He was interrupted by her finger on his mouth.

"Shh, you didn't do anything wrong, on the contrary" Smiling at him she saw him relax again before continuing,

"I just want to be sure that you're really ok with this. You know, I just don't want to loose you and if this doesn't works out or something ... I just don't want to loose my best friend." Tifa said with a worried voice, turning her eyes away from him. Cloud had also thought about that, but he had made a desicion about that and was now going to share it with her. Taking her chin with one hand, he turned her face towards him again so he could see into her eyes.

"Teef, I know what you're feeling and I feel the same. But what I also know is that what I feel for you is real and I would never forgive myself if I didn't try this with you. If it doesn't work out, I'm sure we'll find a way to pick up where we had left. I would never leave you ... ever" Cloud said with a confident voice before placing his forehead against hers.  
"We'll take it slow and see how this turns out"

Looking into his eyes she saw nothing but love, it was like the ocean at a warm summer night. Steady and calme, a soft evenglow with the moon's reflection. He was at peace with this and so was she. Pulling him down she kissed him softly to let him know she was ok with this to.

And that's how they started their first night as lovers in stead of just best friends.


	15. Chapter 15

Ridin'dirty part fifteen

_sorry for the long wait! I've had so much work with my new house and my paintings that I really didn't have any time for writing._  
_but here is the next chapter, hope you'll enjoy it!_

Slowly opening her eyes, Tifa immediately started to smile. Inhaling deeply she smelled Cloud's scent, her ears picking up his slow and steady heartbeat. She had her head resting on his chest and one of her hands was lying right on his heart. She felt his fingers tenderly carressing her hair when she heard his soft voice.

"Morning baby"

Her smile widening, she slowly lifted her face so she could look into his eyes.

"Morning to you two"

His lips turned into one of his dazzeling smiles and he brought them slowly towards hers. Pulling herself up to him, she met him halfway. His hand softly touching her cheeck, holding her against him. At first the kiss was slow and tender, but that just wasn't enough for the both of them. The passion they felt for each other was boiling deep inside of them and wanted release. Deepening the kiss, Cloud took hold of her hips and turned her over so he was half lying on top of her, never breaking the contact with her lips. Moaning against his lips, she placed his arms around his neck and let Cloud take the lead. When the both of them started to run out of air, Cloud ended the kiss placing his forehead against hers, looking into her eyes with love and desire burning inside them.

"Well, that's a good way to start a day" Tifa said smiling at him, which received a chuckle from him and a soft kiss on her lips.

"We could make a habbit out of that you know, I don't mind"

"Me neither" Tifa said softly before locking their lips together again for another passionate kiss. His hand was slowly running up and down her side, finding it's way towards her leg which she had pulled up for support. Keeping his hand on her thigh he received a moan from deep inside her throath. Smiling against her lips he pulled her leg closer towards him when they both heard a loud banging on their door.

"CLLooouuud stop with whatever you're doing to Tifa and the both of you come down here! And Tifa, I want aaaaaaall the details!" Yuffie's voice rang from outside their door.

Grumbling Cloud looked furious at the door and shouted back,

"Get the F*CK away from our door and LEAVE us the F*CK alone!"

"Sorry boss! But I'm sooooo bored! I can't staaaand Barret anymore!"

Hearing her leaving footsteps, Cloud lowered his head and rested it on Tifa's belly.

"I think it's for the best we go down there before Barret destroys this inn" Tifa said with a kind voice while stroking Cloud's hair tenderly. Looking up at her, he saw love and a little bit sadness in her eyes. Bringing his finger up to her cheeck, he softly spoke,

"Something wrong?"

Her expression changed immediately into confussion.

"What? No, there's nothing wrong, why would there be something wrong?"

"I thought you looked kind of sad about something"

Starting to smile she slowly sat up and took his face in her hands, kissing him lovingly before replying.

"I just wished we had a little more time this morning, it was turning out to be quite interesting." Standing up she left a baffled Cloud behind on the bed. Walking towards the bathroom, she looked over his shoulder to see him staring at her. His eyes a clear blue and a fire burning deep inside of them.

"You're evil" He stated before standing up and closing the distance between them. But before he reached the door, she closed it right in front of him and locked the door.

"Baby? Open the door" Cloud said temptingly while knocking his forehead on the door.

"No"

"Come ooooon"

"No"

"Babyyy"

"Stop whining and let me get myself ready you idiot"

He could hear her giggle behind the door followed by her footsteps and the sound of running water. Smiling at himself he started to run through their backpack for some clean clothes for the day. How the hell was he so lucky? The girl who has been his best friend since he was 5 years old was now in love with him. The same girl who got him through all his rough times. The same girl everyone loves, loved him. She chose him. 'Lucky bastard' Smiling to himself he sat down on the bed and waited for Tifa to get ready.

When the both of them were ready, they headed downstairs to join the rest of their groupe. Finding them in the restaurant allready eating breakfast, they went over to join them.

"Well that was about f*cking time you two showed up! I know it's all verry special in the beginning man, but give the girl some rest will you!" Zack smirked and started to run away when he finished his sentence, knowing Cloud would kick his ass for saying something like that.

"ZACK!" Cloud yelled and indeed went running after him, getting some odd stares from other people present.

"F*cking kidz, never gonna grow up I tell ya!" Barret grumbled and started eating from his seventh sandwich.

"Yoooou're going to get even moooore fat you know that!" yuffie sang while looking at Barret next to her.

"If ya gonna say another word, I'll tell Cloud 'bout that materia ya took from him" Barret replied while locking his eyes with her.

"You WOULDN'T!"

"Watch me ninja" focusing back on his sandwich, Barret smiled triumphantly.

Folding her arms in front of her chest, Yuffie pouted but held her mouth shut. She was so beated by Barret and didn't liked it one bit. Aerith who had been sitting silently at the corner of the table was watching Cloud chasing Zack around in the restaurant. Sighing she turned her eyes towards Tifa and found her watching her intently. Their was compassion in her eyes and a small smile on her lips. Tifa knew perfectly well what was running around in the Aerith's mind.  
Walking over towards her, Tifa seated herself on the chair next to Aeriths.

"Hey, are you allright?" She asked the petite brunette kindly.

Looking up at Tifa, Aerith nodded and spoke softly,

"I'll be allright. Don't worry. I'm happy for you though, you deserve him."

Placing her hand over Aeriths, Tifa smiled kindly at her,

"Thank you Aerith. But if it may be a comfort, if he had picked you, I would have been glad it was you. You're a wonderfull person and the man who's going to win your heart may praise himself a lucky bastard"

"You think so?" Aerith asked her in a soft voice.

"I don't think it, I'm sure of it"

At that moment, Aerith felt two strong hands land on her shoulders and turned her eyes towards their owner. An out of breath, gasping for air Zack was leaning against her. Sweat was running over his face down his cheeckbones and his eyes were focused on Cloud on the other side of the table.

"Help me sweetheart! He's a maniac!"

"Oh don't exaggerate, he's just a little pissed of, that's all" Tifa said smiling at Cloud.

"A LITTLE, he's going to eat me alive!" Zack screamed and started running again when he saw Cloud attacking him again.

"Oh brother" Tifa said before getting up and getting herself some breakfast.

After everyone had their breakfast and were back on the road, they rode for a couple hours before reaching the ocean. Cloud stopped his fenrir and looked around in search for any sign of Cid and Shera. He was hoping to meet them up here, so they could get an easy flight over the water to the Lost woods.

"I have found the ones you are looking for, just a few miles to the east" Vincent said from behind him.

Turnig around, Cloud eyed him with a stern look.

"Where were you? We have been looking for you for more then an hour!" Cloud barked at him.

"Why does it matter when I'm there when you need me?"

"Don't do riddles on me, get your ass into the jeep so we can move on" Cloud commanded him and a little to his surprise, Vincent did what was asked from him.

"How do you it?" Tifa asked him while resting her head on his shoulder, giving him a kiss in his neck.  
Turning his eyes towards her, he saw the sunlight shining on her delicate skin. Her hair was swaying in the wind and he just loved the sight of her. Her eyes held so much love and he couldn't resist her. Slowly he brought his lips on hers and kissed her tenderly.

"I've got special skills" He said against her lips, before capturing them once again with his own.

"What the hell?" It was Cid's voice that caused Tifa and Cloud to break the kiss. Looking up Cloud and Tifa saw Cid and Shera standing a few feet away from them, both staring at them. Cid had his mouth open, causing his smoke to drop on the floor. Shera turned from astonishment into a big goofy smile yelling loudly,

"Finally!"

"Ya say it woman! Good job boss!" Cid said while picking up his smoke from the floor and placing it back in his mouth.

Rolling his eyes, Cloud started fenrir and drove towards the two, with Barret and the rest following them.

"Oh Tifa, I'm so happy for you two!" Shera said with much enthousiasm, running towards her as soon as Cloud had stopped fenrir.

"Heuu, thanks Shera" Tifa said blushing.

"yo Cloud, I think we have a probleme man. When flying over the forest I saw these f*cking weird looking fellows heading towards the Lost woods." Cid infromed his boss.

"Were they armed?"

"Yup, pretty good if ya ask me"

"Then let's hope we don't run into them. Let's get to the ship, let Aerith lead the way towards the cave." Cloud stated and motioned towards the others to follow them.

When all of them were on the ship, they found themselves on the rear with Aerith leading the way. She could feel the pull from the earth towards her. She couldn't explain it, but it was like the earth itself was speaking to her and telling her were they had to go to. Nobody dared to say something, afraid that they would interrupt her. Cloud was standing against the wall with Tifa in front of him, holding one of his arms around her waist, keeping her close to him.

"There it is" Aerith said after an hour of flying. She was pointing towards a small mountain, hardly visible between the trees surrounding it.  
Everybody went towards the window to get a beter look. It was dark and their was no place for the ship to land.

"Are you sure?" Cloud asked her while focusing on the ground below.

"Yes I am, the cave is there." Aerith said with determination in her voice.

"Good, then we'll go down. Cid and Shera, you two stay up here untill we come back and to keep an eye out for those men." Cloud spoke, "The rest of us will go down and get whatever we can take so we can come back as soon as possible"

"Understood boss" "Suuurething!"

"Let's get down then" Cloud said motioning towards everybody to start the descent. When he felt Tifa move he tightened his grip on her, causing her to turn around and look him into his eyes.

"What is it?" she asked him worried.

"Nothing's wrong, just promise me this time you will be extra carefull baby" Cloud said softly to her while stroking her cheeck with the back of his hand. Leaning into his carres, Tifa placed her hand over his and looked him straight in the eyes.

"I will, but I will do anything to find that cure for you. No matter what it takes" Tifa spoke stern, kissing him firmly on his lips. Parting his lips with her tongue,  
she let him feel all her need for him so he would know she would do anything for him. Moaning into her mouth, Cloud turned her around so she was pinned between him and the wall. Holding her around her waist with one arm, he placed his other against the wall next to her face for balance. Moving his lips down towards her neck, he searched and found that one sensitive spot under her ear and began sucking it softly. Placing both her hands on his head, she ran her fingers through his hair while throwing her head back against the wall.  
Hearing a loud bang Cloud stopped his actions and inhaled deeply, moving so he was able to see her eyes he spoke slightly out of breath,

"I think we beter follow the rest, so we could get the hell back home."

"I think you're right" Tifa nodded also breathing heavily. The both of them started to move towards the rest of Avalanche so they could head down towards the cave in search of the cure. Zack was looking at Tifa and raised one of his eyebrows, but didn't say a word. Turning his eyes at Cloud he just nodded and gave him a thumb-up. Chuckling Cloud just shook his head and looked at the angel walking next to him and then he saw the red mark right under her ear.'Shit, did I do that? I must have...'

"Okay everybody, let's move out!" Cloud yelled before dropping himself down towards the ground to land perfectly on his feet, bending a little through his knees to break the fall. Tifa landed next to him a second later, followed by the rest of them.

"It's this way" Aerith said pointing to the north and started walking. Zack shrugged his shoulders and went to walk next her.

"You know..." Zack started to say to Aerith, "I can be an excellent bodyguard, I've got a huuuuge sword, a big mouth, a very sexy look, everything a bodyguard needs!  
What do you say sweetheart" Looking down at her, she looked back up at him. A big smile plastered on her face and her eyes glowing with little sparks inside them.

"I would like that very much. Thank you Zack"

"No probleme!" When he noticed she was focusing back on the road ahead of them, Zack looked over his shoulder towards Cloud and winked at him. Cloud chuckled and nodded his head at him. Tifa who didn't had a clue what was going on, pushed herself up a bit so she could talk in Cloud's ear.

"What's going on?"

"I think Zack fancies Aerith and is making progress." Cloud whispered back at her.

"Oooh, good for her!"

After a few minutes walking they all stood in front of the entrance of a cave. Zack placed himself in front of Aerith while Cloud and Tifa joined him. Barret, Yuffie and Vincent stood behind Aerith so she was completely surrounded. All of them were taking in the surroundings with great intrest. It was really beautifull. From in the sky it looked dark and abandoned, but from here it was the complete opposite. Theire were green trees with colorfull flowers in them, a nice little stream near the entrance of the cave. Flowers were growing everywhere, the same flowers like Aerith had in her church. The only weird thing, there was no sound. Not even the water from the little stream.

"It's silent here" Tifa whispered.

"To silent" Cloud stated. Taking his sword in his hand he held it firmly. Tifa cracked her knuckles while Barret took a hold of his handgun. Zack also had his sword at the ready when he saw something move from inside the stream. Nudging Cloud in his side he nodded towards the stream.

"I know, wait till it shows itself" Cloud responded and waited till the thing would rise from the water. They didn't have to wait long for the thing to show itself.  
It was surprisingly big and it had two heads. His claws looked very sharp and his body was protected by an armor.

"Ooookaaaay that's a big weird looking fish!" Zack spoke still looking at the creature in front if them.

"It's nooooot a fish, fish are cute!" Yuffie said with a trembling voice.

"I'll get that f*cking armor off!" Barret grumbled, turning his gun towards the creature and firing a big shot towards it. The creature growled but didn't lose it's armor like Barret thought.

"Shit!" was his only reply.

Cloud focused and yelled at Barret and Yuffie,  
"Get Aerith inside the cave as soon as you can, we'll distract it"

"Got it!" Barret stated and took a hold of Aeriths arm.

"Tifa run to the right and Zack to the left, try to get it's attention!" Cloud ordered and saw the both of them run in separate ways. Focusing on the creature again, Cloud saw it worked, the two heads were each following either Tifa or Zack. Taking the opportunity Cloud dashed forward and jumped in the air, pointing his sword in front of him, he placed the sword on the creature's armor. Slicing it open, Cloud landed back on the ground, with the armor falling off from the beast. Which off course caused it to turn it's attention towards Cloud. Avoiding one of it's heads, he dodged it with his sword.

Tifa who had kicked herself high in the air was now coming down and landed hard on one of the heads. Zack stood not so far away from where the head landed, throwing his sword, it landed right between his eyes. The creature let out a terrible sound causing the three warriors to cover their ears.

"Okay, I thiiiiink we made him angry" Zack stated looking at Tifa and Cloud.

"You figured that out ALL by yourself?" Cloud said with much sarcasm.

"Yes, yes I did" Throwing a smile at Cloud, Zack placed both his hands on his hips.

"Congratulations" Cloud nodded.

"Thank you"

"WATCH OUT!" Tifa screamed while running towards them. She was just in time to punch the creature's other head away from Zack before it had the chance to take him between his teeth and have him for supper. Cloud ran for Zack's sword , grabbing it, he throw it to Zack who was allready running for one of it's claws. Reaching one of it's claws he drove his sword deep into it's leg, causing it to lift his paw and knocking Zack towars the floor.  
Cloud saw the hole thing in slow motion, throwing his sword towards the creature he also sent a wave of ice towards it. Hiting the creature in the chest, it stumbled backwards, giving Zack time to get back up on his feet and run for safety.  
Tifa took advantage of this and jumped high in the air, to kick the beast against it's jaw. Hiting the ground hard, Cloud ran to her side. Kneeling down he gently stroked her back,

"Baby? Are you okay?" he asked worried.

"Cloud, don't be so protective, I'm perfectly fine" Tifa said smiling back at him. Standing back up, the two watched the creature still stumbling. Turning towards his girl, Cloud gave her a chast kiss and started to run to finish off their opponent. Grinning, Tifa followed him. Reaching the creature, Cloud drove his sword deep into it's chest, while Tifa gave his sword an extra kick sending it deeper inside. Letting out a load cry of pain, the beast let his head hit the floor and let out his last breath.

Cloud smiled and swung his arm around Tifa who smiled back at him. Seeing all the love in her eyes he bent down and captured her lips with his.  
"You're amazing you know that?" he said against his lips.

"Mhm I think I heard that before"

Continuing their kiss they didn't stop for a few minutes. Zack who had placed himself against a tree took some healing materia to take care of his leg. He wasn't going to interrupt them this time. Only because he knew he would never get away from Cloud now, because his leg was really killing him. Smiling to himself he was hoping that someday he would find a good woman like Tifa for himself. Cloud was one lucky bastard.


End file.
